Everything Comes Full Circle
by kerimack
Summary: *COMPLETE* Kathryn is angry about Sebastian and Annette's happiness. When James comes to town she finds she's met her match but things eventually go wrong. Along the way love and life are lost but good might come out of it. Please R&R.
1. The New Guy

Everything Comes Full Circle 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cruel Intentions, I just borrow them. 

Chapter 1: The New Guy 

Rating: R 

Summary: Kathryn is angry about Sebastian and Annette's happiness. When James comes to town she finds she's met her match but things eventually go wrong. Along the way love and life are lost but good might come out of it. 

Timeline: Sebastian never died but Annette however did get his journal. 

"Oh god...fuck...harder...harder...yesssssssss!" 

The loud screams coming from Kathryn Merteuil's room could be heard throughout the large Valmont townhouse. Given her parents were once again out of town she really didn't care who could over hear her. In fact the truth of the matter was that her screams were part actual enjoyment part theatrics. She knew damn well she could be heard and that was exactly what she wanted. 

Across the hall her step brother Sebastian and his girlfriend Annette were finding this anything but funny. "Good god could she be any louder?" Annette asked rolling her eyes. 

Sebastian looked up at her from his book "yeah probably. She's just doing it to annoy us." 

Putting her pencil down in her spiral notebook she suggested "maybe we should ask her to keep it down." 

"No, that's just what she wants. To involve us in her twisted sex life." 

"Who is she in there with anyway?" 

Sebastian looked towards the door "Trey Damien. He gave her a ride home from school in his new jag. Guess this is her way of thanking him" he told her with just the tiniest hint of envy. 

Annette sat up slightly studying him as he stared at the door. She was wondering if he was thinking of her and wishing he was in Trey's place. Since they had gotten back together three months ago Annette had found out more than she wanted to about Kathryn and Sebastian's past. 

After he gave her his journal it had shocked her to say the least, not just about the bet but the details about Kathryn. She was certainly a twisted piece of work and hardly what she seemed. The journal detailed all her awful habits including screwing a better part of the male student body (even a couple of females) and some faculty members. Even that she could deal with it was her relationship with Sebastian that threw her. Although he denied feeling anything for her Annette could tell that there was at one time something between them and that he had loved her in some way. It was a subject they rarely talked about namely because Sebastian kept it off limits. 

They were however happy together. Much to her surprise Sebastian had managed to be completely faithful to her, she never once caught him with another girl. This of course bothered Kathryn terribly. After they had made up they had gone back to his place and ran into Kathryn. Sebastian had announced that they were officially together and that there was nothing she could do about it. Annette then threatened to expose her if she tried anything. Kathryn had just smiled and shook her head at them. "Sure thing" she told them as she strutted out of the room. 

As she looked over at him she decided to test him to see if he really was thinking about her. "Hey want to see if we can out do them?" 

Sebastian turned to her and smirked "defiantly." 

The two began to make out but where once again interrupted by a loud moan this time from Trey. Sebastian pulled away and let out a frustrated groan. "I'm sorry...it's just distracting." 

Annette smiled slightly "it's ok I have to go anyway. I told my dad I would be home somewhat early." 

"Ok I'll walk you to the door" they both got off the bed and headed out of the room. 

Before they got to the foyer Annette stopped suddenly "oh I forgot to tell you there's a new student coming tomorrow. I told daddy that you and I would give him a tour of the place." 

A flicker of disgust came across his face. The same look he had that time they volunteered at the nursing home. Annette knew student activities weren't really Sebastian's thing but she thought he would go along with it at least this one time. Finally he smiled somewhat "umm...ok I guess. Whatever you want." 

"Great!" 

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. There kiss was once again interrupted by a sound behind her "awwww. Aren't puppies cute?" 

Annette pulled around and came face to face with Kathryn and a slightly disheveled Trey. Kathryn was dressed in a tiny slip of a thing and Trey had his arms wrapped around her. They were looking over at her and Sebastian with laughing grins. Annette glared at her "I see you came up for air. What happened the condom break?" 

Kathryn giggled and Trey nuzzled her neck "no she just wore me out. The girl's incredible." 

"Good to know you got your money's worth" Sebastian said coldly. 

The laughing look disappeared out of Kathryn's eyes and she glared at Sebastian. "Don't mind Sebastian he use to have wild sex. That is before he cut his balls off and handed them over to the virgin." 

Trey glanced over at Annette "that's what I hear." 

Annette winced slightly at the comment. She knew everyone at Manchester thought she was some kind of prude who had managed to tunr Sebastian into a whipped puppy. On occasion some of the guys would snicker at her or make rude comments while a better part of the female student body hated her. She suspected part of the reason was Kathryn's influence but she of course denied it. "How would you know what kind of sex he has Kathryn?" 

"Everyone does" Kathryn told her confidently. 

Trey snickered then leaned down and kissed her on the mouth "I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow. We are so having lunch." 

Kathryn just waved as he left and Sebastian shook his head "maybe I should warn him what he's getting into." 

She shrugged "knock yourself out its not like I'm planning on seeing him again." 

Annette was of course disgusted by this "you just spent the past two hours doing god knows what with him and you feel nothing for him?" 

"Of course she doesn't. Kathryn feels nothing for no one. Isn't that right sis?" 

Kathryn glared at him "Trey is just a toy, like all the others. But don't worry Sebastian your still my favorite toy." 

That was another thing Kathryn was always insinuating, that her and Sebastian once slept together or still are. Sebastian had told her that they never had. They had only fooled around occasionally and that it meant nothing. Annette studied Sebastian as he and Kathryn starred daggers at one another. Finally she broke the tension "I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow Sebastian" she gave him a light peck then turned back to Kathryn. "As always Kathryn, it was a complete and utter nightmare to see you." 

"Same here" she told her with a cold smile. 

Sebastian watched her leave and then turned back to Kathryn. "Is there a particular reason you have to be a bitch every time you see her?" 

"You use to enjoy it" 

"Things change" 

"Guess so. Once upon a time you use to be cool but now...well it goes with out saying" she told him as she turned around and headed to her room. 

The flicker of rage that she was always able to bring up in him emerged. Sebastian followed her into the bedroom closing the door behind him "what does that mean?" 

She faced him with amusement "what the hell do you think it means? Christ Sebastian your a fucking joke and everyone knows it." 

"Well I suppose its better than being a crack whore" he volleyed back. 

As he expected that set her off. She grabbed small glass vase next to her bed and chucked it at him. "Fuck you, you god damn pussy!" 

He ducked it easily and snickered "ooh I see I hit a nerve. You never could handle the truth." 

"I can't handle the truth? What do you call the fog of denial you've been wandering in? Your actual under the bizarre assumption that nothing has changed since you've taken up with the virgin Mary." 

Sebastian shook his head in annoyance that once again they were having this conversation. Ever since Annette and him had gotten back together Kathryn had been goading him every chance she got. It always ended with them screaming obscenities at one another and her vowing to get him back for fucking with her. It was a vicious circle that they seemed doom to repeat for god knows how long. The truth was Sebastian didn't know why he kept letting himself be pulled back in by her. Maybe part of him missed her and there bizarre relationship. Shaking the thought away he told her calmly "I'm not in denial about anything. I'm happy with Annette and that kills you. You can't stand the fact that you were wrong. I don't need you." 

Kathryn nodded "ok whatever you say." She then turned around and dropped the slip she was wearing leaving her completely naked. Sebastian had only seen her naked from a distance and it was different from being only a few feet away from her. She smirked and turned around giving him the full view of her perfect body. All Sebastian could do was gawk at her. She really was absolute perfection even better than Annette he hated to admit. "Are you sure you don't need me anymore?" She asked in that annoying sweet voice of hers. 

An image of Annette flickered though his mind and what she would say if she walked in on them like this. He had to get out of there, his hard on was raging already. He sure as hell couldn't let Kathryn see that. With all his will power he pulled his eyes away from her body and looked her in the eye "I'm positive." 

Kathryn shrugged and grabbed her silk robe from off the bed "all right you had your chance. Don't come crawling to me when you get bored to death of nailing goldilocks." 

"I won't" he told her through clenched teeth. 

Shaking her head at him she said "you still don't get it, do you? It will never last. The temporary infatuation will flutter away and when it dies it will destroy you. Too bad your going to find that out the hard way." 

"You don't know what your talking about." 

"Of course I do. Now as much as I'd like to stand here all night and discuss the fucked up mess your life has become I have someplace to be." 

He smirked "another client?" 

"I'm off to a party at Blain's" she told him as she headed to the bathroom. 

The news surprised Sebastian somewhat "Blain's having a party? He didn't tell me." 

"Well I suppose that's because he thought you would bring your girlfriend along with you. She doesn't belong in our world anymore than you do. I'm going to go take a shower. Why don't you run along to your room and jerk off." An evil smile spread across her face as she pulled off her robe and tossed it to him "I'm sure I gave you plenty to think about." 

Before he could get the last word Kathryn went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Sebastian clutched the robe in his hands once again torn between wanting her and wanting to destroy her. Either way something had to give. He threw the robe against the door and stormed out of her room. He needed a cold shower. 

* * * * * * 

"Christ is the name tag absolutely necessary?" Sebastian grumbled as Annette handed him the 'hello my name is' tag. 

"Yes" she told him as she put her own on. "Come on its not that bad." 

He rolled his eyes and put the stupid thing on. I can't believe this is my life he thought bitterly. Don't get him wrong he loved Annette and would do anything for her but this was pushing it. I mean campus tours? Even the nerds avoided this. All of a sudden he recalled something Kathryn once told him; _next thing you know you'll be giving campus tours with her_. Oh god he prayed, please don't let me run into Kathryn. If she knew about this she would never let him forget it. "Where is this guy anyway?" 

"Oh he's in talking to my dad. His name is James Matthew's, he's Australian." 

"Fabulous" Sebastian muttered. 

Annette didn't catch his sarcastic tone and continued "from what Janice tells he has quite the reputation. This is like the fifth school he's been in. Every place else he's gotten expelled." 

All of this of course wasn't exactly music to Sebastian's ears "then why did Manchester except him." 

She shrugged "well apparently he's smart and his father's Anderson Matthew's. I suppose it looks good to the school." 

He recognized the name Anderson Matthew's from the papers. He was some oil tycoon or something like that. "Do you know what he got expelled for." 

"It's hardly that interesting" said the voice behind him. 

Both Sebastian and Annette turned around to greet him. Sebastian's face fell as he took him his appearance. He was a little taller than Sebastian, with a mop of blond hair. The guy was wearing a pair of jeans, black coat and an annoying smile. Right away Sebastian could tell this guy was going to be trouble. The look on Annette's face confirmed it. She smiled "you must be James." 

"Yes" he said with a slight trace of accent. "And you must be..." he ducked in his head to look at her name tag "Annette." 

She giggled slightly "yeah I'm Annette Hardgrove." 

His smiled widened "well it's nice to meet you Annette." He then turned to Sebastian "and you are...Sebastian." 

"Well he can read that's a good sign" he said unable to hold back his sarcasm. 

Annette glared over at him and then smiled back at James "forgive my boyfriend his manners are lacking somewhat." 

"Oh you two are dating that's...cute." 

"Yeah we are" Sebastian said coldly. "Now can we just get this damn tour over with?" 

James glanced over at Sebastian as if he was trying to figure him out and said "sounds good to me. Lead the way." 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and they went into the hallway. Annette pointed certain rooms out and James barely seemed to notice. "And this is the library." 

James pulled out a cigarette from his pocket "that's fascinating." 

Annette looked slightly taken aback "your not suppose to smoke on school grounds." 

He shrugged "it's the first day what are they going to do throw me out?" 

Sebastian glared at him and shook his head. There was something annoyingly familiar about him. "Is that why you were thrown out of your last school?" He asked coldly. 

James smirked "not exactly." 

"Why?" 

"The dean caught me in his bed...with his daughter." 

"Oh" Annette said as she blushed somewhat. 

James turned to her "he had a very beautiful daughter. Just like Dean Hardgrove does." 

"It's not going to happen" Sebastian hissed. 

He turned and faced Sebastian with a semi amused look on his face. They were interrupted when the bell rang. Annette sighed "I have to go to class. Sebastian can you finish up and make sure he gets his uniform?" 

Sebastian hated the idea of being left alone with this asshole "whatever. I'll see you at lunch." 

"Ok" she leaned over and kissed his quickly then turned back to James with a half smile. "It was nice meeting you James. Do your self a favor and stay out of trouble." 

"I'll try" he told her with a wink. Annette then headed to class and Sebastian noticed James checking out her ass as she walked away. 

"Hey asshole do you think its possible to not check out my girlfriend?" 

James smiled at him "well she is quite lovely but don't worry I'm not really into the virginal type." 

"What makes you think she's virginal?" 

A group of girls walked by smiling and giggling as they saw James. He returned the smile then turned back to Sebastian "I saw that article just like I'm sure you did. Don't tell me you were trying to get in her pants only you fell in love with her. Am I right?" 

Sebastian was slightly taken aback that he figured that out. He shrugged "not exactly." 

"Right" said James as he continued down the hall. "By the looks of you, you were probably hot shit around here until you met her and she cut off your balls." 

"Who the fuck are you?" 

James smirked as he puffed away on his cigarette "don't worry mate I'm not after your girlfriend. In fact I-" 

Sebastian looked down at his watch realizing that James had stopped speaking. "I what?" 

"Now that is...incredable. My god who is that?" 

He tried to follow his gaze towards the elevators. In a second he knew who he was talking about. Standing twenty feet away was Kathryn who was saying good by to one of the teachers wearing one of her fake smiles. As soon as he was gone her smile dropped and she rolled her eyes. Sebastian looked over at James and saw him glancing at Kathryn in awe. For some reason he was almost as angry as he was when he was checking out Annette. "Don't even go there" Sebastian warned 

. 

James turned back to him with a grin "oh I'm most definitely going there." 

As Mr. Thomas walked away Kathryn rolled her eyes. She hated having to suck up to there perverted teachers just to raise her grade slightly. She couldn't wait till the end of senior year. As she turned and waited for the elevator doors to open an unfamiliar voice came from behind her "excuse me miss can you help me?" Kathryn turned and was greeted by a guy she had never seen before. He was gorgeous in an annoying sort of way but hardly looked like he belonged in there society. He wasn't in uniform so she wondered what he was doing at Manchester. "I'm new here and I can't seem to find my class." 

Kathryn eyes him suspiciously "you go here?" 

"Unfortunately" Sebastian said as he came up behind him. 

"I'm James Matthew's and you are..." 

"You don't want to know" Sebastian grumbled. 

Kathryn glared at him and then noticed his name tag and began to laugh. "Love the name tag. Told you Barbie would have you doing this shit in no time." 

"Blow me" 

James watched this exchanged mildly amused "I take it you to know each other." 

Kathryn turned back to James "I'm Kathryn Merteuil." 

"My evil step sister." 

"Step siblings huh? That would explain all the sexual tension." 

Kathryn glared at him in disdain "please." The elevator doors opened and Kathryn headed inside "welcome to Manchester James." She glared at Sebastian "later loser." 

The two guys stood there watching the doors close. James smiles "now she's interesting." 

Sebastian shook his head "Kathryn would eat you alive before you knew what hit you. If I were you I'd stay away kangaroo boy." 

"If I didn't know better I'd think you had a thing for your sister." 

He rolled his eyes "tours over. Have a nice life." Sebastian started down the hall then turned around suddenly "oh and stay the hell away from Kathryn." 

James looked back at the elevator "we'll see." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	2. First Impressions

Everything Comes Full Circle 

Chapter 2: First Impressions 

Summary: Kathryn and James get to know each other. 

Authors Notes: I'm in the process of mapping this story out and it appears that it might be somewhat long (sorry). Also unlike my last story (summer in the country) this with definitely have more angst. 

As another boring school day was drawing to a close Kathryn was debating who to get a ride home with. The ride from Manchester to her townhouse was usually a good thirty minutes since the prestigious school was located outside of the city. Usually she was driven to school in one of the families limos but that morning she had gotten a ride from Allison Walker, however she had left school before she could get a ride back. There was of course always Sebastian but that would mean having to ask him and he would probably make her beg. Besides he would most likely be giving that little hick a ride home too and she really didn't want to be around either of them. 

She knew she should probably just get her own car it was just, why drive when someone else could do it for you? The only time she had even considered getting a car was when she spotted Sebastian's vintage jag. He loved it so of course she had to have it. Truth be told if she had won there bet she probably would have just let the thing sit in the garage if only to annoy Sebastian. 

Kathryn considered calling home and telling Tony there driver to come pick her up when she remembered Trey and his new car. Perfect after the attention she paid him last night the least he could do was drive her home. She remembered he was at basketball practice so she decided to wait until he got done. 

Deciding she rather wait outside than inside with the cheerleaders and jock groupies Kathryn took a seat on one of the outside benches and lit up a cigarette. She knew she was taking a chance of some one, like a teacher seeing her but she really didn't care. Besides most of them had gone home already anyway. "You know that is a very bad habit" said a familiar voice behind her. 

She whipped around to see James coming down the steps behind her. He was dressed in the Manchester uniform only his tie was hanging loosely from around his neck and his shirt wasn't tucked in. All day all she had heard about was James Matthew's. The female student body couldn't stop talking about him_. Oh my god did you see his hair? How about his smile? I heard he got kicked out of his last school for knocking up the head masters daughter. I heard he robbed a bank._ And so on and so on. Kathryn found it all quite annoying. She would admit that yes James was with out a doubt gorgeous and she didn't doubt that he could have done some of the things they claimed but she just wasn't impressed. He seemed to her to be just the typical James Dean wannabe. Yawn. 

As he approached her James smiled and pulled out the cigarette from behind his ear and lit it. Kathryn rolled her eyes at him "you don't seem to have a problem with it." 

"Indeed on you it looks quite sexy" he told her as he inhaled. 

"Lucky me" 

James snickered "you don't like me very much do you Kat?" 

Kathryn hated being called Kat. Sebastian use to do it to her just to piss her off. Glaring up at him she said coolly "first of all don't ever, ever call me Kat. Second not really. Look I'm sure this hot shit James Dean crap works well on the moron girls at this school but I'm not one of them. So why don't you go find a nice cheerleader to fuck and leave me the hell alone." Kathryn then put her cigarette out and started away confident that he would in fact back down. 

No such luck. "Oh but you see there not nearly as interesting as you. You know I'm curious does this holiet then thou bitch act work on the jocks? I mean your brother doesn't seem to be that impressed by it then again-" 

She turned around at him "look you don't know anything about me so just fuck off." 

"I think I have a pretty good idea. Everyone at this school seems to be under the assumption that your some sort of saint but from what I've seen that's hardly the case. No I think your a lot more interesting than anyone at this school knows." 

All of this was making Kathryn a little more than uneasy. She usually had no problem manipulating people and the idea that this guy had her figured out so early on in the game made her curious. "Am I?" 

"Yes you are. My guess is that you play the good little girl because it gets you a lot but we both know that not you." James got closer to her and looked her up and down smiling. "I was watching you at lunch today it was quite the performance. So sweet and gracious to everyone but I'm betting inside you wanted to tell all of them to go to hell. How am I doing?" 

For once Kathryn was speechless. In a few short sentences he was able to figure her out and she was to shocked to rebut him. James smirked "what no come back?" 

She glared at him "fuck you!" 

He laughed as she once again started to walk away "ooh I think I was right. Need a ride home?" 

At this point Kathryn was standing in the parking lot and it occurred to her that she had no place to go. Staring around she wished to god that some one would come by so she could get away from him. He walked up next to her and put his cigarette out "so need a ride home?" 

"No" she said coldly "I have one." 

"Are you sure I would love to give you a ride" 

Kathryn caught the double meaning in his statement and rolled her eyes "I'm sure you would. Trust me its never going to happen." 

"We'll see" he told her confidently. 

Before she could say something back Trey called out to her "Kathryn! Hey babe need a ride home?" 

Kathryn smiled with relief in his direction. She then looked over at James and said "I'd love one." 

James only smirked back at her as Trey came and put an arm around her. "Ready to go?" Trey asked giving James a dubious look. 

"Sure" she said nuzzling herself against him. 

Shaking his head James walked away and called out "see you around Kat." 

Kathryn watched his with disdain as he headed over to a black vintage car that he probably thought was really cool. What an asshole she thought. Trey glanced over at her "does he know you or something?" 

"No way" 

****** 

An hour later Kathryn was heading into her bathroom to wipe the taste of cum out of her mouth. After Trey had given her a ride home he wanted to go inside and have a repeat of the previous night. She however was in no mood especially after her little run in with James. Instead she made him settle for a blow job and against her better judgment she had swallowed leaving her with an awful sour taste in her mouth. In was safe to say Trey was done with. 

As she started brushing her teeth and washing her mouth out a familiar voice called out behind her "you know it amazing that with the amount of cum you swallow that you don't have some disease by now. When was the last time you went to the doctor Kat?" 

At the sound of Sebastian's voice using that nickname she hated oh so much Kathryn spun around and slammed the door in his face. She finished brushing her teeth and walked back in her bedroom. Sebastian was laying in her bed flipping through a magazine. "Bad day Kat?" 

"Stop calling me that! God what the fuck is wrong with people today?" 

Sebastian sat up curious what brought on the bad mood "something wrong?" 

"No" she told him coldly as she sat at her vanity table and brushed her hair. "What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you and the little misses be out helping the less fortunate or whatever the hell it is you two do?" 

"She's helping her father with something. Don't change the subject what crawled up your ass?" 

Kathryn was curious what Sebastian's take on James was. She got the impression from earlier that he was hardly impressed by him. "What do you know about James Matthew's?" 

He rolled his eyes "why? Please don't tell me you have a thing for him." 

At this she smiled "why would you care if I did?" 

Sebastian got off the bed and watched her reflection in the mirror. "I would think the guy would hardly be worth your time. He's rich but it's not like he could elevate your status any, why bother?" 

Kathryn realized that for whatever reason Sebastian was threatened by James. She decided to play with that a little. "For pleasure. Your right his reputation would hardly help me any but from what I here the boy in quite the pleasure. From what Carly Roberts says even better than you." 

"Since when do you believe what that slut says? Besides no one is better than me." 

She turned to him "well that use to be the case before blondie had you neutered. However maybe its time that a new successor stepped up." 

Sebastian shook his head "are you actually suggesting that, that rebel wannabe could replace me?" 

Kathryn shrugged and turned back around to her mirror "anything is possible. I suppose I'll have to test him out for myself to make sure." 

As she studied Sebastian's face in the mirror she saw a look of envy pass over his face. At that point she almost started laughing. The look then quickly vanished and was replaced with ice. "It will never happen." 

"Oh but it already has. You can't have it both ways Sebastian. You choose your bed now you have to lay in it...with her." 

He closed his eyes and shook his head "why do I even bother with you?" 

Kathryn giggled in amusement as Sebastian strutted out of her room. Maybe James arrival wasn't such a bad thing after all. 

****** 

Later that week Kathryn walked into the large auditorium at Manchester and looked for a seat. As expected it was already quite full. There was some sort of mandatory assembly today about school safely or some such bullshit. Kathryn saw a seat next to Jennifer Spencer and sat down. She smiled at Kathryn happy that she choose to sit with her and her friends. Jennifer was just another drone Kathryn used to step on to get what she wanted. "Oh my god, hi Kathryn!" 

Kathryn gave her a tight smile "hello Jennifer." 

"We were just talking about my date last night." 

It was all Kathryn could do not to roll her eyes. She could really give a fuck about Jennifer's social life but she knew part of the reason she was so popular was because she was nice so she smiled and asked "oh who with?" 

A huge smile came over the pretty girls face "James Matthew's." 

At his name Kathryn's smile fell. She was so sick about hearing about James. Ever since his arrival a few days ago all any one talked about was James this and James that it was really quite annoying. "You guys went out? Did you have a good time?" 

"Yeah it was amazing. Almost as good as the time afterwards" she told her obviously hinting that they had sex. 

This came as no surprise to Kathryn. From what she heard James had quite the reputation. It even rivaled Sebastian's. "Really? Are you two dating now?" 

Her smile fell a little "I don't think so. I think he's interested in someone else." 

"Who?" 

"You. He kept asking me all these questions. I think he likes you." 

Lucky me Kathryn thought sarcastically. She knew that Jennifer was a complete gossip so she was worried what she said about her, not that she knew to many of her secrets. "What did you tell him?" 

"Nothing I didn't already know" James said as he sat down in the empty seat beside her. 

Kathryn turned to him trying her best to contain her anger. "What part of fuck off didn't you get?" she hissed quietly. 

James only smirked at her "your quite found of that word." 

"What word?" 

He leaned over and whispered in her ear "fuck." 

Before Kathryn could respond the room went quiet as dean Hardgrove walked out on stage and greeted everyone. James just sat back in his seat with that arrogant, cocky look on his face. After a minute Kathryn too sat back calmly but inside she was raging. Who the hell did he think he was talking to her like that? Didn't he know who she was, what she could do to him? If he didn't leave her alone he was going to find out. 

About ten minutes into the assembly Kathryn suddenly felt a warm hand on her leg. She glanced down and saw that James had his hand resting on her knee. Glancing over at him she saw he was staring straight ahead at the headmaster not paying the slightest attention to her. Kathryn sat back and thought about what she should do as his hand began to move further up her leg. As an idea came to her she smirked. She would let him have his fun...for now. 

Kathryn pretend to be totally engaged in what was going on, on stage and ignored him. As the assembly went on his hand got further and further up her leg. When he finally came to her panties he brushed a finger over the silky material. As much as she hated to admit it, he had been turning her on somewhat. She really didn't care if he knew it because he wasn't going to get any further. 

As James started to inch a finger under the elastic of her underwear Kathryn stood up immediately and screamed "oh my god! What are you doing you pervert!" 

He pulled back and his eyes immediately went large with confusion. The auditorium had gone quiet, including the speaker on stage as they all focused there attention on Kathryn. "Get away from me, your disgusting!" 

"What are you-" he started to ask before two teachers approached them. 

"Is something the matter?" 

"Yes" Kathryn said pulling out a few tears "he was trying to...to...god its too disgusting. He had his hands on me!" 

The teachers obviously knew what she meant and they quickly pulled James out of his seat "ok that's it, your out of here." 

"What?" He asked confused "she was totally into it. She-" he then stopped and studied her for a moment before smiling. "Oh your good, your very good." 

"That's enough" Hardgrove said as he came up behind him. "In my office now where going to have a little talk about your behavior." 

James shook his head "whatever." As the two teachers and the dean lead him out James turned around and glanced back at Kathryn. A small evil smile came on her face as she gave him a small wave. It really wasn't a good idea to fuck with her. 

****** 

Sometime later Kathryn was waiting outside of the headmasters office to find out what James punishment was. Actually since there was no one in the room with her she was eavesdropping trying to overhear something but she couldn't. After the incident in the auditorium Kathryn had given the dean a weepy statement about how James had tried to touch her inappropriately under her skirt. He had been all understanding and told her that Mr. Matthew's would in fact be punished. 

Twenty minutes later the door opened and James stormed out. He didn't notice Kathryn at first until she began to laugh. "You should of seen your face when I stood up. Absolutely priceless." 

He turned around and shook his head at her "you really are a piece of work." 

"And your really an the idiot if you think you can mess with me like that and get away with it. You see James your right I'm not the little angel I pretend to be. In fact when I'm crossed I become quite the bitch." 

"I'm getting that" he said as she approached him. 

Kathryn smiled and stepped so close to him that she was almost on him. He was much taller than her but there lips were still close enough for her to kiss him if she wanted. She had no intention of doing so but she enjoyed messing with him. "Good because you fuck with me again and I'll destroy you." 

A smile spread across James face "my god your sexy when your trying to be intimidating." 

She flinched at this. That wasn't the reaction she was expecting "I wasn't trying." 

His smile only widened as he messed up her hair and stepped away "whatever you say Kat." 

This wasn't a joke and she was pissed that he was treating her like it was. Trying to muster some dignity she said "stay away from me." 

Walking away he gave her a slight bow "as you wish." 

"Fuck you" it was the only thing she could think of to say. At that point he had gone beyond annoying her. 

James was at the door and he turned around and gave her one more grin. "You really are incredible" he told her before exiting. 

When alone Kathryn let out a frustrated groan, that hadn't exactly gone as planned. He was suppose to be the frustrated and angry one not her. There was no way in hell he was going to get away with that, no one treated her like that. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	3. Making A Deal

Everything Comes Full Circle

Chapter 3: Making a Deal

Summary: Kathryn has a realization about Sebastian after James offers her an interesting deal.

Authors Notes: For those of you concerned this will definitely be and Kathryn/Sebastian story.

"So tell me what exactly happened at that assembly," Sebastian asked as he looked for a parking space.

Kathryn who had been checking her reflection in her pocket mirror sighed, "None of your god damn business."

He snickered as he pulled in behind a silver Mercedes "well you seemed to make it everyone's business given how vocal you were and all. You told me that if I gave you a ride to this thing you'd spill so lets here it. Did your new little friend make a pass at you?"

As the car stopped she glared up at him. It was the day after the assembly and Sebastian had been bugging her for information ever since she got home that day. Not wanting to tell him the details of what James did she had been ignoring him. Then Andrew Stevenson announced he was having a party that night and Kathryn really wanted to go. Andrew always had the best drugs at his parties plus his parents owned a gorgeous townhouse almost as nice as the Valmont's. Kathryn once again needed a ride and didn't want to have to depend on a date who would hang on her all night or there idiot chuffer. Her only option was to ask Sebastian. After she asked, saying please and everything he told her he would only take her if she told him what happened. With no other options she had agreed but really had no intentions of telling him.

Glancing over at her stepbrother she asked, "why are you so damn interested anyway?"

Sebastian shrugged trying to look nonchalant "I'm not, just curious."

"Right" she said smirking. "Well then I guess its no big deal then." Kathryn climbed out of the car and headed into the house. Music was already blaring and a couple were making out on the steps. 

Before Kathryn reached the door Sebastian came up behind her "oh come on I know you want to tell me. Did he try to molest you?"

She turned around and glared at him "lets put it this way he did nothing that you haven't tried or at least you before the virgin came along."

"Do me a favor don't compare me to that asshole. We are nothing alike."

Shaking her head she headed into the house, which was already quite crowded. "Please" she called over her shoulder "the only difference between the two of you is an Armani suit and an annoying girlfriend. Speaking of which, were is your darling little friend? She might get angry if she found out you were here at a party were illegal substances are being served. Maybe you should go."

Sebastian grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels off the bar and poured two shots. "Actually I'm meeting her hear."

Kathryn's eyes went wide in surprise "Miss holier than thou is attending a party? How the hell did you pull that off? Did you tell her it was actually a bible meeting?"

He gave her the shot and drowned his own "you know you don't know anything about Annette."

"Really? Enlighten me. Is she really a party girl? Do you two have wild, marathon long fuck fests?" Kathryn swallowed the shot quickly and looked up at him expectantly.

"We...you know I don't have to explain my relationship to you."

At that Kathryn burst out laughing "that bad huh?"

"It's fine," he told her pouring another shot "can you drop it?"

She shrugged and took another drink "fine." Kathryn looked up at him and tried to figure out what he was thinking about. He didn't look happy and she wondered if it was because he missed Annette or because his sex life really was that bad. Feeling bold, perhaps from the alcohol she asked "do ever wonder what would happen if things were different?"

He looked up at her from his drink with a confused expression "different how?"

"If you hadn't met Annette. If we hadn't made that god damn bet."

Sebastian thought about it a second not really sure how to answer her. The truth was he had thought about that before especially lately. It was true his sex life with Annette was far from spectacular and he found himself missing Kathryn and his old life more and more. However he was afraid to divulge this information to Kathryn in fear that she would laugh and tell me I told you so. Finally he said, "I suppose so. I mean sometimes."

Their eyes locked and they were both quite staring at one another. Kathryn smiled slightly and was about to say something when Annette came up and wrapped an arm around Sebastian. "There you are I've been looking everywhere."

Sebastian gave her a small kiss on the forehead "hey, I'm here."

Annette glared over at Kathryn "hello Kathryn."

"Annette" she said with a sarcastic smile.

"Want to dance?" She said looking up at Sebastian.

He cast one more glance at Kathryn who just rolled her eyes. Part of him wished Kathryn would make up a reason for him not to go but she said nothing, just took another drink. "Sure lets go."

"Have fun" Kathryn she said sarcastically. Sebastian walked away with Annette but looked over his shoulder at her. Kathryn watched as they danced together closely. As usual seeing them close together bothered her more than she liked. She hated herself for actually being jealous of Annette. Who was she? A nobody that's who, but every time she saw him put his arm around her and hold her close it killed her a little each time. Life wasn't fair.

As she watched them an oh so familiar voice came from behind her "it bothers you does in it?"

Kathryn turned around and saw James standing behind her holding a beer. He was dressed in jeans and a black shirt. As usual he looked like he just rolled out of bed but he still looked gorgeous. Since there little run in the previous day they had yet to run into each other which was fine by Kathryn. James was the last thing she needed. "What's that?"

He gestured to Annette and Sebastian "Romeo and Juliet over there."

"He's my step brother why would I care who he's dating."

"Well" he said as he refilled her shot glass "you probably shouldn't but I can tell by the way you two look at each other that something's going on weather your aware of it or not. So what's the story? Did he break you heart thus of course  proving its existence?"

Kathryn snickered and drowned her drink "hardly. It's really none of your business anyway."

On the dance floor Sebastian pulled Annette closer so he could look over her shoulder at Kathryn. Much to his annoyance she was no longer alone. James was standing close by pouring her a shot and smiling down at her. What in god's name did she see in that moron? Did she really think James and him were anything alike? Part of him really wanted to go over there and pull him away from her but he imagined that Kathryn would just love for him to make an asshole of himself by doing so. 

Annette noticing that Sebastian was no longer paying attention to her as she looked up at him. She noticed he was staring over at the bar and she wasn't surprised to see who had captured him attention. Kathryn, as usual. Lately Sebastian had been acting more and more distant and Annette suspected Kathryn had something to do with it. She wondered if he was starting to have doubts about there relationship. "Sebastian what it?"

Sebastian still didn't pry his eyes away from her "what?"

Annette brought her hand to his face and forced him to look down at her. "Why are you gawking at Kathryn?"

"I'm not," he said defensively.

"Sebastian you've been staring at her all night." It was true and as she looked up at him she realized he still was. "You still are. Do you want to go back over there?"

"What? No, no of course not. I'm just trying to find out what she's doing with that idiot."

Annette glanced over and noticed Kathryn and James talking closely. "Maybe she likes him."

"Please, he's so not her type."

"Oh and who is?"

Sebastian looked down at his girlfriend and realized he was in a no win situation. The only thing he could think of to get her off the topic was to kiss her. 

Kathryn broke away from James gaze and looked back over at Sebastian and Annette who were now making out among the crowed of people. "Jesus" she muttered under her breath. It was so disgusting couldn't they go find a room to do that in? Kathryn scratched that thought from her mind realizing that watching them go into a room together would be worse.

"Oh yeah I see your completely fine with them" James said over her shoulder.

She got up off her seat "look this has nothing to do with you so kindly butt out."

He lifted his hands up in protest "fine have it your way. I'm out of it."

"Thank you" Kathryn looked around the room and noticed a hot older guy checking her out. She smiled at him and put her drink back down. "Now if you excuse me I have better places to be."

*              *                *                *                *                *

Later that night Kathryn was enjoying the attentions of her new friend whose name escaped her at the moment. It could be the drugs she was snorting or possibly the sex, which although it was distracting her thought pattern, wasn't exactly wonderful. She had climbed on top and was riding him at an easy rhythm while also trying to sort her last line of coke. 

As she was doing so and what his name was screaming his head off someone walked into the bedroom. They were still at Andrew's party and so at first she thought it was just another drunk party guest until she realized she recognized him. "What the fuck are you doing in here James?"

"Smile Kat. Who's your new friend?"

Kathryn's eyes focused and she realized he was holding a video camera taping her. "What the fuck?" the guy screamed as she pulled herself off of him.

"Put the camera away. What do you want?"

He put it down for a moment "well first thing we need to discuss this in private."

She sighed and looked over at the guy who was shooting them confused looks. "Out" Kathryn said with a wave of her hand.

"Huh? Why I thought we were-

"No out" she told him more sternly. Finally the guy getting the hint gathered his clothes and left the room cursing behind him the whole time. Kathryn turned her attention back to James and his video camera. "So what is this blackmail?"

He laughed as he turned it off "no it's more let's make a deal."

Kathryn leaned back in bed and lit a cigarette. She was naked except for the sheet that was covering her. Rolling her eyes she opened her legs slightly "what do you want to fuck?"

James looked her over as if he was considering it then shook his head. "I think we both know I would like nothing more but no that's not what I want."

She sat up "what then?"

Sitting down next to her he said, "Did I ever tell you I'm a painter?"

"Wow really?" she asked sarcastically. Her smile fell "why should I care?"

He went on ignoring her sarcasm "I have a show coming up in May and I am in desperate need of a model."

Kathryn rolled her eyes "so hire one."

"No, I want you. It's a portrait. What do you say?"

She studied him for a minute considering his strange request. Something occurred to her and she smiled "James are you gay? You could tell me I mean it would probably make me like you more."

He got up quickly off the bed and said "ok forget it I'll just show this to everyone at the next school assembly."

"Ok, ok" Kathryn said getting up and pulling him back. "I'm sorry I was being a bitch. So you said a deal. I take it I would get something out of this."

"Indeed you would. You pose for me and I will help you with your little Sebastian problem." 

As expected this peaked her interest. "I don't have a Sebastian problem" she lied.

"Oh I beg to differ. He did something to you I gather, whether it was dumping you for that Annette chick or something else, either way you want to break them up, right?"

He was of course right which bugged Kathryn even more. Although she had never admitted it out loud she did desperately want to get rid of Annette and have the old Sebastian come back. Kathryn wasn't about to admit this to James anytime soon. However she was interested in his deal. "Possibly. How exactly would you help do that?"

James shrugged "I have no idea, I'll leave the planning up to you. I am however at your disposal."

Kathryn considered this. It would be a good deal all she had to do is pose for some stupid portrait and she could use him in any way to break them up. It definitely had possibilities. "So you would help me and all I have to do it sit for you, no sex?"

He smirked "only if you want."

"Doubtful" she said with a half smile. "Alright let me think about it. I'll tell you my answer in a few days. What about the video?"

James got up and opened the camera "oh about that." He showed it to her and it was empty "I was bluffing however I did enjoy the show. See ya later Kat."

Kathryn rolled her eyes as he left. James was annoying but he could become quite useful. She laid back in the bed and considered a plan of action.

*              *                *                *                *                *

As the party was drawing to a close later that night Kathryn got one last drink and headed out to her limo. Deciding she didn't want to have to deal with getting a ride home from Sebastian she called the driver to pick her up. Stepping out to the cool New York night she realized he wasn't there yet. 

She was pulling out a cigarette when she noticed a distressing site across the street. Sebastian and Annette were standing next to his car wrapped in an embrace. He was kissing her forehead and whispering something in her ear. Once again Kathryn could feel a wave of jealousy wash over her. She couldn't take much more of them together. She knew she wanted Sebastian back and James might be her only way to get him.

Sebastian opened the passenger door for Annette and looked up at her. They locked eyes for a minute each trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Finally Sebastian looked away and climbed back into his jag. As Kathryn watched them drive away she realized she would take James up on his offer. There was no other choice.

                        - to be continued (Please Review)


	4. Jealousy

Everything Comes Full Circle 

Chapter 4: Jealousy 

Summary: Sebastian jealousies begin to arise as Kathryn finds a use for James. 

The following monday morning Sebastian was getting ready for school. As he was getting dressed his mind kept wandering back to the previous night and something Kathryn said to him. _Do you ever wonder what would happen if things were different?_ Did he? Of course almost every day. 

Ever since he had announced that he was changing his ways and remaining faithful to Annette is life seemed to come to a standstill. At first it was great because it was like he was trying something new and he really loved Annette. For the first few weeks he was honestly happy but then slowly the high of the new relationship began to wear off. Sebastian started to look around him and notice all the things he was missing. It wasn't just fucking the random girls which granted he did miss somewhat, no it was the power. The respect and fear that he instilled in people was now gone. Now he was looked as a nothing, just another whipped boyfriend. 

However if he was honest it wasn't just his reputation that he missed, it was also someone, Kathryn. As much of a pain in the ass as she could be he did miss her. He missed being around her and how close they use to be. It wasn't like he never saw her but it was different now. For starters she was pissed at him for abandoning her as she called it and for telling Annette all her secrets. Ok maybe he shouldn't have given her his journal but it wasn't like Annette was going to do anything with it. Still ever since that day in her bedroom were they fought and she called him a toy things had never been the same. Sebastian knew part of it was his fault he was still angry about what she said to him and how callous she had been towards him. They played other people not each other she had gone to far. Afterwards Blain had told him he thought he only went back to Annette just to spite Kathryn but that wasn't true he loved Annette, didn't he? 

Sebastian walked out of his room and noticed Kathryn's door was open. He looked in and saw her getting ready at her vanity table. As she studied her reflection he couldn't help but smile. The girl could be almost painfully beautiful at times and it killed him to see her waste herself on guys who were so unworthy. She was constantly fucking these morons who he knew for a fact could never truly satisfy or please her. The thing that truly worried him though was the idea that someday a guy would come along who could satisfy. Sebastian feared the day when some guy actually breaks down her walls and she falls in love. In all honesty he always thought he would be that guy. Someday she would drop the bitch act and admit she loved him. Maybe he was a fool because it never happened. 

He brought his hand up and knocked on her door before entering. Kathryn turned around and scowled at him "what were knocking now?" 

Sebastian smiled at her deciding to play nice. Kathryn had been almost nice to him the other night he wondered if he could get her to act like that again. Also he wanted to find out what exactly was going on between her and James. He knew James had a thing for her and he was worried Kathryn might actually like him back. In no way was he going to let James become that guy who got her. It wouldn't happen. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders "I thought maybe I would offer you a ride to school." 

Kathryn stopped combing her hair and looked up at his dubiously "really? What do I have to do in return?" 

He shrugged "nothing. I just thought you would like a ride, so how about it?" 

This was of course all quite puzzling to Kathryn. "Well the old Sebastian would want a blow job or something in return." 

"Well if your feeling generous..." He told her with a wicked grin. 

At this Kathryn's eyes went wide and she spun around in her seat. "Careful goldilocks might not like to hear you talk like that." 

Sebastian knew he was treading on thin ice but he found he really didn't care. "I don't see her around." 

"Well look at you" Kathryn said standing up "if I didn't know any better I might think you actually had some balls." 

"Oh sis there's so much about me that you don't know" he said lightly caressing her face. 

She studied him "like what?" 

Sebastian just grinned and sat down on the bed. "So how did your night go on Friday? I lost track of you." 

"I didn't know I was being tracked. Besides you looked a little busy with the virgin, get any?" 

He rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette surprising Kathryn. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him smoke. "I'm in a relationship Kathryn I can get any when ever I want." 

"Yes however I don't think it's quite the same thing is it. I'm curious doesn't it ever become a little monotonous? I mean fucking the same person every night?" Kathryn asked as she began to apply lotion to her legs. 

As Sebastian watched her run the moisture over her smooth tan legs he became entranced. He said "not if you love the person." 

"And do you love her?" Sebastian didn't seem to hear her, he was to wrapped up in watching her legs and thighs. Kathryn smirked "hello earth to Sebastian." 

Finally he snapped out of it and studied her for a second. "So what's going on with you and this James guy?" 

Kathryn was more than a little taken back by the question. Smiling she asked "why? Don't you like him?" 

"He's an asshole Kathryn I think you should stay away from him." 

"Oh do you? Well I'm sure everyone told Annette the same thing about you when you two started dating." 

Sebastian glared at her angry that she was comparing her and James to his relationship with Annette. "That's different me and Annette are dating." 

"Well who knows maybe James and I-" 

"Like hell you will!" Sebastian stood up starling her slightly. 

"Excuse me? Are you actually standing there telling me who I can be with?" 

"He doesn't...you shouldn't...just stay away from him" he explained weakly 

Kathryn's face wrinkled in confusion "if I didn't know better I might think you were jealous or something." 

Wanting to save face he snorted in disdain "please jealous of what?" 

Kathryn got up and walked over to him her eyes locked on his "of James and the idea that I might actually like him." 

It amazed him that she could figure that our so quickly. Yes James was annoying but the thing that bugged him the most was that in many ways he was just like him or the him before Annette. Kathryn had been complaining for months about wanting the old Sebastian back and here comes this guy who was just like the old him. Sebastian was terrified that James would take his place as far as Kathryn was concerned and possibly be that guy who he could never be. The guy who stole her heart. 

Sebastian looked over at Kathryn trying to tell if this was all just another head game. In the end he decided to cut through all the shit and just ask her "do you like him?" 

She shrugged as she turned around and grabbed her bag "he's...alright." A wicked smile graced her lips "definitely not as boring as some of those retards at school that's for sure." As she said it she realized it was true she did have some weird respect for James. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't seem the least bit intimidated by her or that in some ways he was very much like Sebastian. However in the end he was very much not Sebastian and never would be. The truth was no one could replace him in Kathryn's eyes but she wasn't about to divulge that information to him. 

As she said this a look flashed over Sebastian's face that she couldn't read. Anger, jealousy, annoyance she couldn't be sure. There was an awkward pause between the two of them before he said "come on lets go were going to be late." 

"Fine" Kathryn sighed as she headed out behind him. As they left the house something occurred to her. Sebastian never answered her when she asked if he loved Annette. A smile came across her face. 

****** 

Shortly after arriving both Kathryn and Sebastian headed into the cafeteria to have coffee. There conversation on the way to school had been the usual quick banter but they spoke nothing more about James or anything pertaining to emotions. They were discussing the whereabouts of his father. After Tiffani had arrived back home a few days ago she had arrived strangely enough without Edward. When they asked her about it she said something about business and then left the subject there. The step siblings of course found this very strange and were speculating on what might of happened. 

"Maybe they had a fight or something" Sebastian guessed. 

"He's probably fucking some twenty year old college student" Kathryn scoffed. 

He nodded "actually knowing my father its more likely she's our age or possibly younger." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes at the image of her dear step father diddling some cheerleader. It went without saying that in Sebastian and Edward's case the apple didn't fall far from the tree. The two men where alike in more ways than one. Both handsome, intelligent and almost dangerously charming. If Edward hadn't married her bitch mother she might actually like him. 

An idea occurred to Kathryn and she smirked "I wonder if they'll get divorced." 

"Doubtful your mothers in too much in love...with him money." 

She shot him a dirty look "just think we would no longer be brother and sister." 

He leaned in a little "I don't know I think I might miss-" 

Kathryn was curious what he was going to say but as usual they were interrupted by Miss Seventeen magazine herself. "Hey I thought I might find you in here" Annette said as she leaned over and kissed him. Sebastian smiled easily at her although he was slightly disappointed in her timing. She pulled up a seat close to him and then glanced over at Kathryn as if just noticing her. "Hello Kathryn" she icily. 

She just smiled back and took a sip of her coffee. Annette turned her attention back to Sebastian "how come you didn't pick me up today? Were you running late?" 

Sebastian immediately glanced over at Kathryn hoping she wouldn't say anything about him giving her a ride. As he looked at the smile forming on her lips he knew it was too late. "He was giving me a ride Annette" Kathryn told her with fake sweetness. 

A look of hurt appeared on Annette's face. She glanced at Sebastian then Kathryn waiting for one of them to continue. He glared over at his step sister and told Annette "I was running late but I thought I would be charitable and offer Kathryn a ride." 

"Oh that's nice of you" she replied quietly. 

Never being able to resist an opportunity Kathryn continued on in a sweet voice "yes it was. He didn't even make me give him his customary blow job." 

Annette's eyes went wide and she glared over at Sebastian who was trying not to laugh along with Kathryn. It was so obviously a joke but she didn't seem to get it. "You think that is funny?" 

Sebastian chuckled slightly "she's just playing with you Annette." 

"Annette who don't you try to remove that stick from your ass" Kathryn offered. 

This made Sebastian laugh a little more pissing Annette off. She stood up and glared at him "I have to go to class. Find me when you grow up a little." 

As she stormed away in a huff Sebastian called out "Annette" half heatedly. He sighed and turned back to an amused Kathryn. Shaking his head he told her "your very bad." 

"And that's what you love about me" she told him. 

They both smirked at each other but before either could say anything they were once again interrupted this time by James. "Well she certainly didn't look happy. What did you do Valmont? Forget to say please and thank you?" 

At the sight of James Sebastian's smile immediately fell. "Fuck off" he scoffed. 

"Oh some one has there panties in a twist." He turned to Kathryn and smiled "hello beautiful, how is your morning going?" 

As Kathryn noticed Sebastian's supreme agitation at the sight of James a plan formed in her head. She decided to see just how far she could push him. Giving James her sexiest smile she got up and moved to his lap "it's going just fine thank you." 

He smirked realizing she was very much up to something. James enjoyed any attention she threw his way so he wasn't about to argue "that's good. Given any thought to my offer?" 

Sebastian felt the anger start to boil up in him as he saw Kathryn practically give James a lap dance right in front of him. What in god's name was she thinking? What could she see in this reject? Hearing the last part of the sentence Sebastian asked "what offer?" 

Both Kathryn and James ignored him as she smiled and said "I'm thinking about it in fact" she leaned over and whispered in his ear "I think it just might work out perfectly." 

"What deal?" Sebastian practically screamed. 

Staring back at him she said "oh nothing you would probably find interesting Sebastian." 

James smirked at him "yes why don't you run along after your girlfriend. I'm sure she's waiting for you with your leash." 

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Sebastian snarled. 

He leaned in toward him "oh come on mate everyone knows the deal with the two of you. She's your master and your the whipped puppy." James turned his attention back to Kathryn and laughed "should make for some interesting sex, don't you think?" 

That was the last straw for Sebastian. In an instant he was on his feat and going for James throat. As he jumped up and grabbed him Kathryn got up immediately and let out a surprised shriek. Sebastian knocked James to the ground and began to hit him across the face. He got two hits in before James got up and hit him back. Kathryn watched the fight unfold with a mixture of amusement and curiosity to see you would come out on top. Unfortunately before she could find out two football players broke it up, fucking pussies. 

"Hey guys calm down" one of them said as they tried to hold Sebastian back. 

Sebastian pulled out of there grasp "your dead asshole!" 

"What the fuck is your problem? Can't handle the truth?" 

"Fuck you!" He yelled at him before turning away. Sebastian glanced once more at Kathryn and then stormed off down the hall. 

James shook his head and whipped the blood from his nose "Christ." 

Kathryn began to laugh and James glanced at her curiously "I take it this is what you wanted?" 

"Oh it was more than I could of hoped for" she told him with a giggle. 

"Well I take it our deal is on?" 

An evil smile spread across her face as she approached him "oh its very much on. In fact how would you like to have dinner at my house tonight?" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	5. The Dinner Guest

Everything Comes Full Circle 

Chapter 5: The Dinner Guest 

Summary: Kathryn invites James to dinner in order to make Sebastian jealous. 

"So what happened?" Annette asked as they walked into his bedroom. 

"Nothing" Sebastian snapped throwing his jacket onto the bed. They had just arrived home from school and Annette was already pumping him for information about what happened to his face. There was a small cut above his lip and a bruise by his eye that was vanishing. She knew about the fight between him and James, hell everyone knew. It spread around campus in a matter of minutes with everyone speculating about what started it. Some people said James started it others said it was Sebastian but no one knew for sure. Soon after hearing about it Annette found Sebastian and asked what happened but he had brushed her off just like he was doing now. 

The truth was Sebastian wasn't really in the mood to share about his shitty day. He hit James, James hit back end of story he didn't feel like rehashing all the details with Annette. Besides just talking about it would just get his more angry about that asshole. _How dare he call him a whipped puppy. Who the fuck did he think he was? Not to mention he had his hands all over Kathryn. His Kathryn._

__

As Sebastian realized what he was thinking he tried to shake the thought away. _His Kathryn? Since when?_ Looking up he noticed Annette looking up at him with concern. "Sebastian you can tell me what happened?" 

"That asshole James was just started saying shit and it didn't help any Kathryn being there" he told her as he took off his tie. 

Annette shook her head at the mention of Kathryn's name "wait Kathryn? She had something to do with it?" 

"Doesn't she always" Sebastian grumbled. 

"Why are you letting her get to you?" 

He turned around suddenly "I'm not! It's just we were talking and he shows up and...god I'm sick of thinking about it." 

"Sick of thinking about what? Them together? God if I didn't know better I would think you were jealous of James because he gets to be with her and you don't" 

"Are you insane? I am not jealous of him and certainly not because of Kathryn. I am not interested in her any more." 

She looked towards the ground and said softly "but you did have feelings for her right?" 

Sebastian sighed and pulled out his cigarettes "let's not get into this, ok?" 

"Since when have you started smoking again? I thought you quit." 

He lit one up and rolled his eyes "you thought wrong." 

Annette was sick of his attitude "what is wrong with you lately?" 

"Nothing" 

"Oh its definitely something. Lately you've been acting like a complete-" 

Annette was cut off by the sound of laughter coming from the hallway. One of the voices was most definitely Kathryn and the other one sounded suspiciously like James. Sebastian's eyes went large and he quickly put out his cigarette. "No way! No fucking way!" 

"Sebastian" Annette warned. 

He didn't listen and stormed into the hallway. Kathryn was heading into her room hand in hand with James and both turned to Sebastian smiling. "You get the fuck out of my house!" Sebastian screamed at him 

Kathryn shook her head at her step brother "last time I checked this was my house to Sebastian and James is my guest. He's having dinner with us tonight." 

Sebastian glared at her "like hell that's going to happen." 

"Look I don't want to cause any trouble Sebastian. I'm willing to put aside our differences. What do you say?" 

James extended his hand and Sebastian looked at it like he was diseased. "I say blow me dickhead." 

Annette glared at him "Sebastian he's trying to be an adult about this why can't you?" 

"Why can't you mind your own business?" Sebastian asked her. 

That was the last straw for Annette. She was sick of him acting like a jerk, she couldn't be around him. "Fine, I'm out of here. I can't deal with you when your like this." 

Sebastian was really in no mood to go after her so he just let her walk out of the house. Kathryn giggled "well she seemed a little perturbed. Trouble in paradise?" 

"Fuck you" he grumbled at her. 

Kathryn turned to James and smiled "I take that as a yes. Come on there something I'm dying to show you" she told him as she took his hand and pulled him towards her room. "See you at dinner Sebastian" she called over her shoulder. 

As they left Sebastian was torn between running in there and going after Annette. In the back of his head he knew Kathryn was doing all of this just to piss him off and he hated to admit it was working. Just the idea that James got to touch her and she might actually enjoy it drove him insane. At the same time he knew that the way he was acting was tearing apart his relationship with Annette. He was going to have to make a decision sooner or later about which life and which girl he wanted. 

****** 

"So this is were princess Kathryn sleeps" James asked as he inspected her room. 

Kathryn was taking a hit off her crucifix "yes just don't break anything." 

He took a seat on her couch and watched her "so what's the deal here Kat? Is this all just to make your brother jealous?" 

She had long ago stopped ordering him to refer to her as Kathryn when she realized he wasn't going to stop any time soon. She sighed "in a way yes." 

"You want him back?" 

"No" she said a little to quickly. "I mean I want you to help me break up him and Annette. I want him to suffer for telling that little virgin all my secrets and for..." 

He studied her curiously "and for what? Breaking your heart?" 

"Stop saying that! He never did that." 

"Ok so tell me the story. What exactly happened." 

Taking a deep breath Kathryn decided to tell him the whole story. Then he would realize how completely off base he was. "Before the start of the school year me and Sebastian made this little bet." 

"About what?" 

"Well you saw that article Annette did and so did Sebastian. He was so positive he could get into her panties so we decided to make a wager on it." 

He raised his eyebrows "you bet on her virginity?" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "yes, yes, I know I'm an awful person. Anyway I told Sebastian that if he lost I got his car and if he won he got me." 

"Got you as in-" 

"Fucking my brains out." 

Shaking his head he asked "well no offense but why would he agree to that? I mean didn't you two already..." 

Kathryn looked towards the ground "no we never did, we never have." 

"Oh. So he agreed and then what?" 

She looked up at him a hard expression suddenly on her pretty face "the son of a bitch fell in love. Christ it was disgusting he was acting like a completely different person. After he nailed her I offered him his reward and what did he do? He turned me down. I tried to stop him from becoming a complete pussy." 

"I'm afraid to ask." 

She shrugged "I suggested to him that breaking up with her was the only way to save his reputation and of course being the self involved bastard that he is he did it. Then he had the nerve to show up at my room and demand that I fuck him. I mean I knew...I knew that..." 

"That he still had feelings for Annette" James finished for her. "That must of killed you." 

Kathryn was staring into space "Sebastian fucked a lot of girls but I was the only one he actually cared about. Then she came and everything fell apart." 

"So you want to break them up so you can have him back?" 

That snapped Kathryn out of her thoughts "no! God I don't want him back I just want to hurt him. To make him realize the supreme mistake he made by pissing me off. I don't want him back." 

"Right" James said not buying a word of it. "So your going to use me to make him jealous then what?" 

A slow smile crept on her face "phase two comes later. Come on dinner should be just about done." 

Kathryn introduced James to Tiffani who found him quite charming. His million dollar inheritance didn't hurt either. As they sat down Sebastian soon joined them. Tiffani looked up as he walked in "it's about time" she said icily. "Have you met James?" 

"Unfortunately" he grumbled under his breath. 

"So James tell me about your family. 

As James told her about his parents who were divorced and how he was the only child Sebastian glared over at Kathryn. She smiled up at him with a confident look in her eyes. It never ceased to amaze Sebastian that he could hate someone he wanted so badly. He could tell she was enjoying the hell out of how much this bothered him. Well he wasn't about to sit here and play nice with this asshole. 

Tiffani asked James about his last school and Sebastian took it upon him self to ask a question. "So how many school's did you get expelled from?" He asked with a chipper smile on his face. 

James looked up at him immediately with surprise. Tiffani shot Sebastian a nasty look "why on earth would you say something like that Sebastian?" 

"Because it's true. James told me himself, what was it for? Oh yeah fucking the dean's daughter." 

The superior smile was now gone off of Kathryn's face and she was glaring at him with absolute venom. "Sebastian stop it" she hissed. 

He glared over at her "eat me Kat." 

James was watching him the whole time curious were he was going with this. He didn't seem bothered in the least by Sebastian's allegations. He finally said "it's ok that is the reason." 

Both Tiffani and Kathryn looked over at him curiously "what happened?" 

"Well you see I was in love with this girl who-" 

"Oh bullshit!" Sebastian called out. "Christ your full of shit." 

"Sebastian!" Tiffani exclaimed "I will not have him treat our guest like this-" 

"Fine I'm out of here" he said as he stood up. "Have a lovely dinner." 

As Sebastian stormed out Kathryn looked at him with anger but inside she was quite delighted that her plan was working. Just like she thought Sebastian was complelty jealous of James and now he couldn't deny it. Tiffani sighed "I don't know what has gotten into him." 

"I'll go talk to him. I'll be back in a minute." 

Kathryn left the dinning room and headed into Sebastian's room. Without knocking she entered "what the fuck is your problem?" 

Sebastian who had been sitting at his desk got up immediately and started for her with anger. "What's my problem? I'm not the one who invited Captain Kangaroo to dinner. What are you trying to do?" 

"Nothing" she told him innocently. "I like James." 

"Well isn't that special but I'm not buying it. Your up to something Kathryn you always are. So what's the deal are you using James in hopes of breaking up me and Annette?" 

Kathryn shook her head "why does it seem so strange that I could actually like this guy. He's gorgeous, smart, and fun. All the things you use to be. I like James Sebastian deal with it." 

He glared at her "why I acknowledge the fact that you usually whore your self out to anyone who you deem attractive enough to spread you legs for something it different here. And don't feed me that crap about you having feelings. I think we both know you don't" 

Kathryn knew Sebastian was capable of saying nasty things to her but for some reason it got to her today. Her fists clenched and she screamed "fuck you!" 

Sebastian snickered slightly "no thanks I'm not really in the mood." 

His attitude and confident manor where getting to her. _Who the hell did he think he was? Did he really think he was better at this than her?_ Kathryn raised her hand quickly and tried to hit him. Before her fist made contact Sebastian grabbed her arm and held in against the wall above her head. The two of them were now standing so close they were practically on top of one another. Kathryn half heatedly tried to struggle out of his grasp but he held her tight. Leaning close so there faces were only centimeters away there eyes locked and Sebastian placed at warm hand on her thigh. He smirked "then again..." 

Kathryn hated admitting how nice his hands felt on her but she was angry about the way he was going about it. "If I were you I'd let me go and start acting like a good little whipped boyfriend." 

Sebastian only tightened his grip on her and let his hand wander up her thigh "isn't this what you wanted? For me to start acting like my old self." 

She tried her best mot to respond to her touches "too little too late." 

His hand slid to the inside of her leg and his fingers brushed against her panties. Kathryn knew she was getting more than a little aroused by this but she could tell Sebastian was too. "You feel a little wet Kat" he told her with a smirk. 

She returned it "and judging by the dick hitting me in the thigh your more than a little hard." Kathryn's free hand went down to his pants and began to stroke his hard shaft through his pants. "You know Sebastian your right you are starting to change. Yelling at goldilocks, starting fights, and now this. I wonder what you would do if your precious Annette walked in right now and saw you like this? Pressed firmly up against me, your fingers playing with my pussy, hard on raging, what ever would you do?" 

Sebastian didn't answer he just pressed further into her until there lips all but brushed one another. Kathryn closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable when the phone rang. Her eyes opened and Sebastian murmured "saved by the bell." 

As he pulled away and let her go Kathryn couldn't help but feel rejected again. _I should of kneed him and left she thought but no I had to give in. Christ I almost let him kiss me._ Sebastian stared at her a minute before answering the phone. "Well that was interesting but I better answer this." 

Kathryn glared at him "Sebastian if I was planning something do you really think it would be to bring you back? The only thing I want is to destroy you and remember I always get what I want." 

Before he could respond she left the room slamming the door behind her. She leaned against it for a second but left when she heard him say Annette's name. 

****** 

As expected Sebastian never came back for dinner. In fact he left the house all together and Kathryn suspected it was to run and make up with his darling girlfriend. Dinner continued on and afterwards Kathryn wandered out onto the balcony and looked out at the park. She tried not to but her thoughts kept racing back to Sebastian. How dare he treat her like that, like she was some sort of whore he could play with. Well she would hurt him back, when she was done he would have nothing. 

All of a sudden she felt a warm hand on her neck and she turned around. When she saw it was James her smile fell somewhat and she cursed herself for thinking it was him. "Hey" he smiled easily "are you ok?" 

She shrugged "fine, sorry about dinner. My mother can be a pain in the ass." 

"It's fine so can mine. So where did Valmont run off to?" 

"I assume after Annette, where else would he go?" 

"And your pissed about that." 

Kathryn turned to him "I am not. Look whatever you think is going on between me and Sebastian your wrong." 

"Ok then why with all the head games? What exactly are you hoping to accomplish with the jealousy trip?" 

She sighed "I told you I'm going to get back at Sebastian by breaking up him and Annette. I can't do it directly because the little witch has that god damn journal. However I can fuck with him until he does it all on his own." 

James studied her a moment "so say you succeed...then what?" 

"What do you mean?" 

He walked up to her until they were close. "You break them up then what?" 

"Then I'll reject and humiliate him." She smiled over at him "with your help of course." 

James slid an arm around her pulling her closer "well I'm happy to help." He then leaned in and kissed her. Kathryn wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him closer. It was a nice kiss but she knew she was just using him to feel better. It almost worked. 

When he pulled away he smiled slightly at her. "I do really like you...it's too bad." 

Kathryn titled her head "what's too bad?" 

"That your in love with someone else." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled away before she could say anything. "I'll see you tomorrow Kat." 

Kathryn watched him leave in silence and then turned back to the view in front of her. She wished to god she could tell him he was completely wrong but she found she couldn't. "Damn you Sebastian" 

****** 

Shortly after before James left Sebastian pulled his jag up in front of the Valmont townhouse. He sighed recalling the events of the night. It had been Annette on the phone as he expected. She called wondering if his mood had passed and he pretend that it had. He then left and went over there were he apologized for his behavior. Everything out of his mouth had been bullshit he wasn't sorry for what he did and said, he wasn't completely sure why he had made up with her. 

In the back of his mind he knew why. It had to do will what Kathryn had said to him before she left. The threat about this all being about hurting him rather then getting him back. She wanted revenge as she always did and it made him angry. After there encounter he thought maybe she wanted him but as usual he was wrong. She was out for blood and he was going to be damned if he let her win. 

But god it had been so good when he was pressed so tightly against her. Just recalling how she felt and the look in her eyes made him hard again. Maybe he shouldn't of answered the phone. Maybe he should of just thrown her on the bed and fucked her then all of this would be over. The head games would stop and they could both stop lying to each other. But no he had to prove he was better by pulling away. Yeah he was partly to blame for this. 

Sebastian got out of the car and was starting for the house when he looked up and noticed Kathryn on the balcony. However she wasn't alone James was with her. They didn't seem to notice him they were too wrapped up in each other. Sebastian knew he should turn and walk in but he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from them. Slowly James leaned in and kissed her. He hoped and prayed she would push him away put instead she just pulled him closer. 

As the sight Sebastian's heart sank. He remembered how close he came to kissing her earlier that evening. _But I had to pull away, Christ I'm an asshole._ Finally after what seemed like an eternity they pulled away. James muttered something to her then gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. 

Sebastian said a silent prayer of thanks that they didn't sleep together_. At least I have that he thought pathetically._ Part of Sebastian knew he shouldn't care. He should just say fuck it and let the romance fizzle out like it would most likely do but he couldn't. The truth of the matter was that he wanted Kathryn. He always had and at that moment he vowed to get her. Fuck Annette, fuck his pride, fuck it all. 

As Kathryn looked down she noticed Sebastian and there eyes locked. Slowly a smile came across his face. He would get her fuck the consequences. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	6. Close Encounters

Everything Comes Full Circle 

Chapter 6: Close Encounters 

Summary: Sebastian tends to an injured Kathryn. Afterwards Annette tries to set Kathryn straight. 

"Aaahhhhh" Kathryn screamed as she fell to the hard floor with a thump. It hadn't been a long fall from the tall step latter but on her way down her stiletto heel caught in one of the bars twisting her ankle. What was she doing on the stupidly high step latter in the first place? Well she desperately needed to get a pair of shoes that were on the top of her high closet. She had ordered one of the maids to do it but she was busy doing some errand for her mother and said she would get to it as soon as possible. Kathryn was sick of waiting around so she decided to get it herself. Stupid idea. 

Sebastian had been in his own bedroom reading when he heard Kathryn's loud scream. He immediately ran into her room and called out "Kathryn." When he found her on the floor of her closet laying on her back he almost burst out laughing. Smirking he asked "what happened?" 

Kathryn sighed "I fell brain trust what does it look like?" 

Since there confrontation a week ago the step siblings hadn't been on the best of terms. In fact they had hardly spoken to one another. Kathryn was still pissed at the way he all but rejected her to go chase after Annette. She thought it was best to keep her distance until she ironed out all the kinks in her plan. Sebastian meanwhile was busy contemplating how to go about getting what he wanted. After witnessing James and Kathryn's little make out session he had decided he did in fact want her back. The question was not only how to go about it but what about Annette? Over the past few weeks he had been reexamining his feelings for Annette and he came to the conclusion that maybe it wasn't love after all. Oh he did feel something for her but he couldn't be sure what it was. He did love her but he was starting to realize he wasn't in love with her and it was possible he never was. 

The thing was he knew he had feelings for Kathryn, feelings that went beyond lust but he wasn't really sure what to do with them. Sebastian wasn't sure she felt the same way about him. At one point he thought she might but after everything that happened with Annette he was unsure. So he decided to play it cool until the opportunity presented itself where he could tell her what he really felt for her. Until that time he would stay with Annette and try to keep Kathryn away from James the best he could. 

"Can you move?" He asked as he kneeled down next to her. 

Kathryn immediately got onto her elbows and tried to get up "of course, I'm fine." 

Sebastian watched with mild amusement as she started to get up but couldn't. "Want a hand?" 

"I can do it" she grumbled. Kathryn managed to get on one leg and she gave him a triumphant smile "see I can...owwww!" She almost immediately tumbled over and Sebastian caught her. 

Shaking his head he remarked "yeah right. Come on" In one graceful movement Sebastian picked her up into his arms surprising Kathryn. 

"I can walk" she complained even thought she was enjoying the attention. 

"Well as amusing as it would be to watch you try to hobble over here I think this is quicker" he sat her down on the bed and pulled her leg up to rest in his lap. He gently touched her calf and asked "ok so were does it hurt?" 

Giving him a skeptical look she asked "I'm sorry you got your medical degree when?" 

"It doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out it you have a sprang ankle or not. Does that hurt?" Sebastian asked as he gently massaged her ankle. 

"Owwww!" 

Nodding he said "I take that as a yes. Ok what about here?" 

The second touch felt much better and she again had to remind herself who was doing it. "That doesn't hurt." 

"Good" he said looking up at her with a smile. 

There eyes locked for a minute before Kathryn asked "well am I going to live? 

"Probably I don't even think you sprang it. You just need some ice and it will feel better in a day or two" he told her as he went to the bathroom. He came back in with ice wrapped in a towel. Gently he placed it on her ankle and held it for a minute. "So what were you doing anyway?" 

She sighed "I was trying to get a pair of shoes down." 

A smile came over his handsome face "since when do you get things for yourself?" 

Glaring at him she said "the stupid maid was busy with mother. We should seriously have her fired." 

"Well you can do that after this heels. Does it feel any better?" 

All this concern over a little injure was throwing Kathryn. Since when did he give a shit weather she lived or died? "It's fine. What's with all the concern?" 

Sebastian placed a hand on her leg and looked down "is it really that surprising that I care if you get hurt?" 

"Well...yes it is. Just the other day you were-" 

"Can we just forget about that night? Look I'm sorry for how I treated you I was just..." 

Kathryn studied his face trying to figure out what he was trying to say. "You were just what?" 

"Upset I guess that James was here. Tell me something...do you really like him?" 

The question startled her slightly "yes he's all right why?" 

"No reason" 

A smile came over Kathryn's face as a realization came to her. Sebastian was jealous. She had thought so the other night but she thought it might have just been James. No he really was jealous of her and James. "Sebastian" she purred in a sexy voice "are you jealous?" 

"No" he said a little too quickly. "Christ why does everyone keep saying that?" 

"I don't know because it's true. Admit it your jealous of James that's why you were acting like such an asshole." 

He laughed sharply "I am not admitting anything." 

"Right. Well in answer to your question I like James." 

"So I saw" he grumbled under his breath. 

He didn't think Kathryn heard him but she had. "What?" She asked as she looked up at him suddenly "what did you see?" 

He tired to cover "nothing." 

Kathryn recalled how she saw Sebastian that night as he pulled up to the house. She was curious if he did in fact see her and James kiss. "Sebastian did you see me and James that night?" 

Deciding he had enough pussy footing around he looked her in the eye and said "oh you mean did I see you two making out? Yeah I did." 

Her eyes narrowed at him "we were not making out." 

"It sure as hell looked like you were. So...did you fuck him?" 

"How is it any of your business?" 

A hurt look flashed over his face "i-it's not...I just-" 

"You know I didn't" Kathryn interrupted. 

There was an awkward pause between them with both of them avoiding the others eyes. Sebastian looked up at her as she smoothed out her black skirt. There was something that had been on his mind ever since he saw her and James on that balcony. "Did you like it?" 

She looked up at him surprised though she didn't know why. Pre-Annette Sebastian always use to inquire about her conquests and she never thought anything of it. However now that he was going steady with little piss perfect he never seemed to care. "It was nice" she said with a shrug. It had been nice, nothing earth shattering but it had been more than pleasant. 

"Nice?" Sebastian leaned over to her and with a smirk asked "since when do you settle for nice?" 

Kathryn returned the smile and leaned in closer to him "since when do you care?" 

Bringing his hand up he let it glide up her thigh. Shivering slightly at his touch she wondered what exactly he was up to. Perhaps a repeat performance of that infamous night together? She had to admit she was curious if he had the balls not to pull away this time. Sebastian's other hand went up and gently touched her hair. "I'm always curious about my sisters entanglements you know that." 

Sebastian could sense Kathryn's uneasiness but he could also tell she was turned on. His smirk broadened when she brought her hand to the back of his neck and he moved closer. "Is that a fact?" 

He nodded "yes I also believe I can do a hell of a lot better than nice." 

Kathryn's eyes widened as he moved forward and there lips were a centimeter apart. He was waiting for her to give the ok but she was too surprised by all of this to do anything. "What about..." 

He could feel her warm breath on him and it was driving him crazy. "What about her?" 

Kathryn tightened her grip on his neck and pulled him to her. There noses robbed against one another and their lips touched lightly when a voice on the intercom announced "Mr. Valmont, Ms. Hardgrove is here to see you." 

"Christ" Sebastian whispered. 

Kathryn sighed and pulled away slightly. They were so close it was almost painful. Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned back into her as if he was going to just pretend the interruption didn't happen. Once again the annoying maid came back on "Mr. Valmont I'm letting her in." 

Sebastian let out a frustrated groan and pulled away. This time however Kathryn wasn't angry because she knew he didn't want to. He honestly wanted her if it wasn't for that damn virgin. Closing his eyes and shaking his head he said "I'm sorry I didn't know she was coming over." 

Kathryn tried to play it cool and leaned back in her bed. "It's fine." 

He smiled slightly "I'm going to get rid of her then we can..." 

She returned the smile "we can...you better go." 

"Alright" he got up then looked back at her "I'll be back and I'll get you something for your ankle." 

Sebastian left the room and headed to greet Annette. He really had no idea she would show up like that he was really pissed about her shitty timing. "Hey" he said giving her a light kiss on the cheek. 

"Hi are you ready to go?" 

"Where?" 

"The library remember we were going to study?" 

"Oh yeah" he said with fake enthusiasm. "Umm can we do it here Kathryn hurt her ankle and-" 

Annette gave him a skeptical look "hurt it doing what?" 

"Getting something out of her closet. You don't mind do you?" 

She looked confused but said "yeah I guess but why are you so suddenly concerned for Kathryn?" 

Sebastian realized he had to think fast so he said with a grin "keep your friends close and your enemies closer." 

Annette smiled "are you up to something?" 

Of course he thought to himself but he very well couldn't let Annette know what he was up to. "Maybe. I have to get her some gauze I'll be back in a second." 

"Ok" Annette watched him leave and wondered what he was up to. She had been worried he was starting to drift back to Kathryn but maybe she was wrong maybe he was against her all along. Annette decided to go visit princess Kathryn. 

Kathryn was flipping through a magazine when Annette walked in without knocking. She glanced up at her then back at her magazine "fuck off Skipper." 

Annette smiled "I heard you hurt yourself." 

"Don't get your hopes up it's nothing fatal." 

"Sebastian's getting you a bandage." 

Kathryn stopped reading and smiled up at her. "I know he's so sweet. He ran right in here after I fell and helped me." She paused a beat before finishing "gave me a massage and everything." 

Annette normally would have been pissed at that comment but remembering what Sebastian said she smiled and shook her head. "Should I be upset by that?" 

Kathryn shrugged "I don't know most girls would be a little angry if there true love was massaging another girl." 

"Yes they would but lucky for me it was only you. In case you haven't figured it out Kathryn Sebastian can't stand you. I have nothing to worry about." 

"Is that a fact? Could of fooled me." 

Annette's smile widened "yeah I think that was the idea." 

Her smile falling Kathryn looked up at her "what does that mean?" 

Giving her an innocent look Annette told her "nothing." 

Kathryn was getting upset. What was that little bitch up to? "No not nothing what the fuck did you mean by that?" 

Annette shook her head at her like she was the stupidest person alive "Kathryn does the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer mean anything to you?" 

"What?" Kathryn was more than a little familiar with the term. At first Kathryn thought Annette was the idiot but as she thought about it, it began to make sense. Why was Sebastian so suddenly concerned and interested in her? He had been playing her the whole time and Annette was in on it. 

Tilting her head she said "Kathryn do you really think he would ever have anything to do with you? I mean after everything you've done to him do you think he'll ever just forget about it? If you believe that your even more clueless than I thought." 

As she began to process all this information Kathryn could feel her heart sink. He had been playing with her the whole time. Christ how could she be so stupid? She use to be so much better at this than him. Well no fucking way was she going to let him get away with it. She had to get away from there. From him and his little twit girlfriend. Even though her leg hurt like hell Kathryn stood up and walked out of the room, brushing past a smiling Annette. 

Kathryn walked into the living room past Sebastian who gave her a curious look. "Kathryn were are you going? Your ankle-" 

"Fuck you" she muttered as she stormed out of the house. 

Sebastian looked back at Annette "what happened?" 

Annette just shrugged "I have no idea." 

****** 

"Kat to what do I own the pleasure?" James asked as he greeted her at the door in nothing but a pair of paint stained jeans. 

She gave him a sexy smile as she leaned against the door frame "aren't you going to invite me in?" 

He smiled "of course." 

Kathryn walked into the large loft on her ankle that was still killing her but she wasn't about to tell James that. After the scene with Annette at her house she had the driver drive around the city for awhile before she decided to find James for a little comfort. She was still reeling from Sebastian's betrayal and desperately needed something to make her feel better. When she went to James father's penthouse he told her he was working at his studio. The studio was actually a large loft in SoHo. 

"So are you going to tell me what your doing here? Not that I'm complaining mind you." 

She desperately didn't want to go into the day she had so instead she smiled and said "well I thought you wanted to paint me. Here I am." 

He looked her over like he was considering it then shrugged "umm ok. You want to do it now?" 

She slid of her coat and said "yeah were do you want me?" 

By the expression on his face Kathryn could tell he was thinking of some smart ass answer but he just said "well how about the bed. My canvas is over there." 

Kathryn nodded and headed over to the bed. There was a large messy bed in the center of the room bookcased by two end tables. Several large canvas were around it with paint cans scattered all over the place. Kathryn seductively climbed across the bed knowing that James was watching her every move. "How do you want me?" 

James smiled at her before turning his back to fiddle with some brushes and cans. "However you want sweetheart." 

Kathryn took this as the opportunity to show him exactly what she wanted. When James turned back around Kathryn was laying on the bed in only her underwear. He dropped is brushes and his mouth fell open slightly. "How's this?" She asked innocently. 

"Fantastic" 

"Good" she smiled as she crawled over to the edge of the bed. Although she never planned on sleeping with James in the past, after the day she had she desperately needed something or someone. She needed to block out all images of Sebastian from her memory and she thought James was just the man for the job. As he walked to the end of the bed Kathryn grabbed him and pulled him closer "because I so want to please you." They kissed fiercely before she pulled him down on top of her. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	7. Morning After

Everything Comes Full Circle 

Chapter 7: Morning After 

Summary: Kathryn asks a request of James and Sebastian learns where she spent the night. 

The following morning Kathryn awoke in James bed. At first she had that momentary forgetfulness of were she was until she remembered the previous night. Oh boy she thought as she raised her head off the cotton sheet. She had meant to seduce him she hadn't meant to stay the night. But it was so late he insisted and she was to tired to argue. 

They had indeed fucked at least twice to Kathryn's recollection and he had been amazing. She had forgotten about the joys of orgasms when they weren't self inflicted. Yes James had been quite amazing but unfortunately her first thought when she awoke was of Sebastian. Christ she was so mad at him she couldn't think straight. Kathryn was angry but there was this other feeling she couldn't detect. It wasn't sadness or fear it was...could it be? Guilt? That was ridiculous she thought what did she have to feel guilty about? It wasn't like Sebastian and her were dating hell they weren't even sleeping together. In fact any left over feelings she thought he might of felt for her were obviously bullshit. It was all part of some act that he and the little misses concocted as part of some revenge scheme. Well fuck him she would show him what he was missing. 

"Hey your up" James greeted her dressed in the same jeans he was wearing yesterday. "Coffee?" 

"Yes please" she said covering herself with the blanket. "How long have you been up?" 

"A couple of hours." 

Kathryn sipped the coffee "doing what?" 

He turned around and pulled out a canvas. It was a portrait of her sleeping and it was very well done. Kathryn couldn't help but smile "your very talented." 

"Well I had a good subject. I told you I would get the portrait done although you didn't make it too easy last night. Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" 

Kathryn set down her coffee and moved closer to him. She let her hand slid down his pant leg and asked "didn't you enjoy it?" 

"Of course but there was something going on there." 

She sighed not wanting to go into it "can't you just except the fact that I wanted to sleep with you?" 

James looked like he was going to argue then he changed his mind and said "sure." He pulled her towards him and kissed her. As she crawled onto his lap she decided this was as good a time as any to bring up the second part of her plan. 

Kissing his neck she asked "James?" 

"Un, yeah?" 

"Are you ready to here about the next part of our plan?" 

He pulled her away "next part? And what is this about 'our' plan?" 

Kathryn gave him a sexy little pout "you didn't think we were finished did you?" James just shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "James just because you got laid doesn't mean done deal. On the contrary now that I know about your considerable...skills I think I might just have to put them to use." 

He gave her a dubious look as he leaned over and grabbed his cigarettes off the night side table. "Put them to use how?" 

Kathryn stretched herself out on the bed "well in order for me to break up Annette and Sebastian I need something that only you could do. Your going to seduce Annette." 

James immediately whipped around and faced her astonished "excuse me?" 

She smirked "you heard me. I want you to fuck little Dorothy's brains out. What do you say?" 

"What do I say? Why do you want me to do that? So you can finally have Sebastian all to yourself?" 

At that comment Kathryn immediately sat up "I do not want Sebastian! I told you this time and again, I want to break them up for revenge...on him. Now the way to do that is by proving that his oh so devoted girlfriend is the closet slut I know her to be." 

Shaking his head he asked "and what makes you think in that twisted little brain of yours that she'll go for me?" 

Kathryn gave him her most charming smile "I have a pretty good idea what this girl goes for and trust me baby...your it." James took a deep breath and looked off like he was deep in thought. "Well will you do it?" 

He turned back to her "let me think about it ok?" 

That wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for but it would have to do. "Ok just don't think to long. Now I have to get going before my darling mother notices I was gone all night." 

"All right, want a ride home?" 

****** 

Sebastian looked out his window for the hundredth time that morning and wondered were the hell Kathryn was. She hadn't come home last night which most likely meant she was out screwing some loser. Probably James Sebastian thought bitterly. "Dammit" he cursed in frustration when he thought of her with him. 

What was driving Sebastian crazy was he had no idea why Kathryn had left in the first place. Everything was going fine, sure Annette had arrived but he thought he had made it clear he was going to get rid of her. He left to get a bandage and when he returned Kathryn all but ran him over as she bolted out of the house. She cursed at him and gave him a cold stare that he couldn't get out of his mind. Sebastian had immediately started questioning Annette about it but she said she had no idea they barely said anything to each other. She then wanted to know why he was so concerned so he had to pretend like it didn't bother him while in truth it was all he could think about. 

After Annette had left he had called her cell phone but she never answered. When he questioned Tony there driver he told him he had dropped her at Barneys and then she had said she would walk to wherever she was going. He was so desperate he was almost going to go over to James house to see if she was there when it occurred to him that he would then have to spend the rest of the night explaining himself. So instead he had stayed up a better part of the night and waited until she got home. 

Just when he was about to call her once again he saw a car pull up and sure enough it belonged to that asshole. Sebastian walked into the hallway and listened for them to come in. They were both laughing about something and Kathryn said "thanks for last night...I needed it." 

"I was more than happy to help." 

Kathryn laughed slightly "so you'll consider my request?" 

"I'll definitely take it under advisement." 

"Good cause if you do...there just might be a reward in it for you." 

"Really? How intriguing." 

At this point Sebastian had heard enough, he had reached his nauseam quota. Pulling away from his hiding spot he walked into the living room to find Kathryn and James wrapped up in a tight embrace. They were kissing so passionately that they didn't seem to notice Sebastian was in the room at first. His heart not to mention his pride immediately fell at this point however he quickly recovered. Clearing his throat he said snidely "well isn't this cozy." 

The couple slowly broke the kiss but Kathryn stayed in his arms. James gave him a tight irritated smile and Kathryn glared at him coldly. "Morning Valmont" he said tightening his grip on Kathryn. 

"Morning" he replied through clenched teeth. 

"Where's goldilocks? Did she have to run home before daddy noticed she was missing?" Kathryn asked in an icy tone. 

"She didn't stay the night. Where have you been?" He asked almost as coldly. 

A small cruel smile came on her lips as she wrapped James arm around her "I'll give you one guess." 

The statement hurt Sebastian more than she would ever know. Christ why did he care so much? Trying to mask the pain on his face he said with a sarcastic smile "wow Kat Tiffani would be so proud." 

Before Kathryn could reply James snickered "jealous much Sebastian?" 

"Yes terribly" he meant for it to come out sarcastic however it sounded more truthful than not. 

The step siblings glared hard at one another before Kathryn asked "where is my mother?" 

"She left early for some charity brunch. Don't worry she didn't know you were gone all night." 

"Good" Kathryn said shortly. She turned back around to James and kissed him full on the mouth knowing full well that Sebastian was watching the whole time. When she pulled away she said "I'm exhausted from last night. Call me later?" 

James smiled "of course. See you later." 

Kathryn smiled at him but her smile fell when she turned around to Sebastian and glared at him. As she started for her room she limped slightly and Sebastian asked "how's your ankle?" 

She shot him a cold look and said "it's fine." 

Both Sebastian and James watched as she disappeared into her bedroom. "What happened to her ankle?" 

Turning to James with a look of disgust Sebastian said "didn't she tell you? She hurt it yesterday but then she ran out of the house before I could properly treat it." 

James seemed to be studying him "what happened between the two of you last night?" 

The question surprised Sebastian. He recovered and said "that's what I'd like to know. Was she upset when she went to you last night?" 

"Not really in fact she was in a good mood." He smirked "a very good mood." 

Sebastian glared at him "I could of sworn I told you to stay away from her." 

"I could of sworn I didn't give a shit. Look I don't see the problem. From the way you tell it your very much in love with that little girlfriend of yours so why do you give a fuck who your sister dates?" 

The last part of the sentence irked Sebastian but he tried to ignore it. "You have no idea what your talking about. You don't know anything about me and Kathryn so just mind your own god damn business." 

"Actually I know the story, Kathryn told me." 

Sebastian raised his eyebrows shocked "excuse me? What did she tell you?" 

"I know all about the bet you made with her, the terms and how you whimped out of the deal. I also know there's a lot more to the story than she's telling." 

"Like what?" 

James was quiet for a minute before he said "she had feelings for you, probably still does and you shit on her to go play house with Annette." 

"You don't know w-" 

"And I'm betting you have feelings for her whether it's just lust or you genuinely care for her either way it's never going to happen. I'm not going to let you use her for some play thing and then throw her away." 

Shaking his head Sebastian said "you don't know Kathryn at all. You seem to have this image of her as this innocent victim and it couldn't be farther from the truth." 

"And you seem to have this idea that she's Satan himself but she's not. If you ever stopped to look through all the confidence and the mind games you might see that. See you later Sebastian." 

Sebastian watched as James left and he stood thinking about what he said. He knew there was some truth in his statement. Kathryn wasn't all evil it was just easier for Sebastian to see her like that because that way it was easier for him to hate her and for him to not want her. 

Deciding he needed answers Sebastian walked into Kathryn's room without knocking and found her getting undressed. Dressed in only her underwear she turned around and yelled "what the fuck are you doing? Get out!" 

"Did you fuck him?" Sebastian asked ignoring her command. 

Her eyes went wide and then she shook her head "what?" 

"Did you fuck him?" He pronounced every word slowly much to her annoyance. 

That same cold smirk appeared on her face as she said "of course. Twice actually, it was quite wonderful I do believe he could teach you a thing or two." 

Sebastian's fists clenched "that asshole actually made you cum?" 

Kathryn smirked and nodded "now if the inquisition is over I need some sleep. As you can imagine I didn't get much last night." 

He winced before asking what had been bothering him all night "why did you leave?" 

"Why don't you ask your little girlfriend" she said as she turned to face him. 

"I did she said she didn't know. Come on Kathryn what did I do that made you run to someone so unworthy of you?" 

That look of fury appeared on her face that she got when she was about to start screaming. Slowly Kathryn started to approach him and she hissed "don't flatter yourself Sebastian my sleeping with James had nothing to do with you." 

Sebastian lifted her chin making her look his in the eyes "your lying. What happened?" 

Kathryn pushed him away "keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Does it ring any bells?" 

At first he didn't get it then he suddenly remembered his conversation with Annette after he left Kathryn. Sebastian closed his eyes and muttered "shit." 

"Exactly, I caught you. Did you really think you were going to screw me over? What exactly were you and Barbie planning anyway?" 

"Nothing! God Kathryn I told her that because she was wondering why I was so concerned about you. We were never planning anything." 

She shook her head at him "am I actually suppose to believe this?" 

"Yes!" 

"Sebastian I'm smarter than you and I can usually smell a con a million miles away. The only reason I didn't notice sooner was because I..." 

He looked at her curiously "because you what?" 

Kathryn looked up at him and there eyes locked. "Nothing" she said flatly. 

Sebastian smirked "no not nothing." He began to advance on her and every time he took a step toward her she took one back. "Kathryn I wasn't out to hurt you and I think deep down you know that." 

"Do I?" She asked as she took a step back. 

"Yes the only reason I told Annette that lie was so she wouldn't suspect." 

At this point Kathryn was firmly against the wall and Sebastian was leaning into her. "Suspect what?" 

His hand brushed her cheek "that I want you. I always have...it's just recently I-" 

"You are so full of crap" she said with an amazed smile. "Am I actually suppose to fall for this?" 

"Excuse me I'm trying to be sincere." 

"Yeah well you suck at it." 

He slowly smiled at her and she returned it. It was in that instant that Kathryn knew Sebastian was truly over his virgin fetish and that he was the guy she had fell for all those years ago. Sebastian leaned farther into her and whispered "you didn't think so when you almost kissed me yesterday." 

"I never tried to kiss you." 

There lips brushed "Kathryn please" he whispered. 

He tried to kiss her and she pulled away only slightly before giving in and wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed fiercely like they were afraid they would never get to do it again. Sebastian had one hand on her face and the other around her waist pulling her closer. His hard on was raging at the feel of her lithe body pressed so tightly to his and the feel of her tongue dancing in his mouth. 

After nearly five minutes they needed air and pulled away from each other. Both were breathing heavily as they opened there eyes and gawked at the other. Sebastian desperately wanted to throw her on the bed and live out the fantasy he had been having ever since they first met. Kathryn on the other hand was confused. The kiss had been incredible like she always knew it would be but her head was swarming with all this new information and she still wasn't sure if she could trust him. 

Finally she said "I...need to take a shower." 

They stared at each other for another minute before Sebastian nodded dumbly and she walked into the bathroom. As Sebastian watched the door close he let his head fall against the wall were Kathryn had previously been. God he couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this or if he had ever felt like this. He knew he couldn't let this game with Kathryn continue on like this. Some changes had to be made. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	8. Party Time

Everything Comes Full Circle 

Chapter 8: Party Time 

Summary: Kathryn, James, Sebastian and Annette all attend Blain's party were Kathryn puts her scheme into motion. 

"Hey there you are. I was starting to think you ditched me" Kathryn whispered in James ear as he came up behind her. 

She could feel him grin against her neck "no such luck. Finding a parking spot around here is impossible. Is it always like this?" 

"Blain's party's usually are pretty crowded" she told him as she surveyed the scene before her. Kathryn had arrived at Blain's house almost an hour ago and had been waiting for James to arrive. He had called her earlier that night and asked if she wanted to get together for a private dinner. The truth was she didn't want to be alone with him and so she suggested Blain's party instead. Actually she told him she had already promised Blain she would come so she had to. 

It wasn't that she didn't like James, in fact she like him a lot. If Sebastian hadn't...well started acting more like himself she might have decided against her plans of trying to break up him and Annette. But then he kissed her the other night and everything seemed to change. It had been incredible but neither seemed to know what to do about it so they had been ignoring each other for the past few days. Just being around James was making Kathryn feel guilt though she didn't know what she felt more guilty about. Cheating on James with Sebastian or still seeing James when something obviously was going on with her and Sebastian. In the end she just decided to go through with her plans. Fuck the consequences. 

Kathryn turned to face her date "so have you given any thought to my request?" 

James pulled a drink off the bar "what request would that be?" 

She rolled her eyes he knew damn well what she was talking about. Ever since she had asked him about it he had been avoiding giving her an answer. "You know what I'm talking about James. Are you going to help me with Annette or do I have to get someone else to bang her for me?" 

He set her with a curious gaze "that sounds an awful lot like a threat." 

Kathryn shrugged "it's the truth. Are you in or are you out?" 

James looked like he was about to say something but then he looked over her shoulder at something. "Well speak of the devil." 

"What?" She asked as she turned around at the same time Sebastian and Annette walked into the room hand in hand. Sebastian was saying hello to someone and then look in her direction. His smile fell as James wrapped an arm around her. 

"I take it you didn't know he was coming?" 

"No I didn't" she said her eyes still very much on Sebastian. Kathryn then turned back to James "it doesn't matter though." Smiling she said "in fact this might be the perfect place for your little seduction of Dorothy." 

"Wait a minute did I agree-" 

"James" she said in a frustrated sigh "we both know your going to do it so why are you dragging it out?" 

He rolled his eyes "all right what's this plan of yours?" 

Kathryn smirked "well its actually quite simple." 

****** 

Across the room Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of Kathryn and James who were now whispering in one anthers ear. "Jesus Christ" he grumbled as he took another shot. It was his fifth in less than fifteen minutes. 

Annette had noticed that his attentions seemed else where and his drinking wasn't helping. "Sebastian I think you should watch it with that stuff." 

Without even looking at her he snarled "thanks mom." She glared at him as she pulled the drink out of his hand. "Hey!" He protested loudly. 

"That's enough Sebastian. God what is wrong with you tonight?" 

"Nothing" he said as he looked back at Kathryn and grabbed another shot. 

Annette noticed were he was starting and wasn't surprised in the least that it was in Kathryn's direction. "Right that's why your eyes have been glued to Kathryn all night." 

He turned to her and scoffed loudly. "That's not true. Why does everything have to come back to Kathryn?" 

"That's what I'd like to know. Is there...is there something going on between you two?" 

As soon as she said it Sebastian flashed back to the morning in Kathryn's room when they kissed. It was all he that he had been thinking about the past few days. He couldn't get that vision of her standing in his arms in only her underwear out of his head. After it happened he was sure Kathryn and him would get together only she had pretty much been ignoring him in favor of hanging out with James. Suddenly he realized Annette was calling his name "what?" 

She rolled her eyes "have you heard anything I've said to you?" 

"Will you get off my back!" He nearly screamed. 

A hurt look came over her face and she said whispered "fine your on your own." 

"Great" he grumbled as he turned back to Kathryn but she was gone. 

****** 

Later that night Kathryn and James emerged from one of the bedrooms on the second floor. After he had agreed to help her with the Annette problem Kathryn had offered him a reward of sorts. Actually she offered to fuck him silly upstairs while she told him what she wanted him to do. Of course he had happily agreed and after they had both come Kathryn laid down exactly what he was to do. 

As they exited the room Kathryn fixed the straps on her dress and made sure she looked presentable. "Well what have you two been up to?" 

Kathryn looked up and smirked at Blain who was wearing a smoking jacket and carrying a martini. "None of your damn business." 

"Oh fair enough" he said as he glanced past her at James. "Well hello you must be the infamous James. Blain Tuttle." 

James smiled "good to meet you. Nice house." 

"Thank you" 

"Yes it's amazing that junkies pay so well" Kathryn scoffed. 

Blain smirked "yes you alone must have covered half of it Kathryn." 

She gave him a sarcastic smile "well speaking of witch...you wouldn't happen to have any new merchandise in would you?" 

"Possibly" 

Kathryn turned back to James and said "this might be a good time to take care of that little problem we were discussing." 

He nodded "I'll go do that. Nice to meet you Blain." 

"Ta" Blain waved as he walked away. Both Kathryn and him checked out his ass as he walked away. "Well he's certainly yummy isn't he?" 

She smiled "mmm hmm." 

"But you do realize your not fooling anyone." 

Kathryn turned to him confused by the comment. "What's that suppose to mean?" 

"Oh come on Kathryn don't tell me your not using the Sebastian clone to get back at him." 

She sighed as she walked over to the balcony that over looked the gigantic living room. "I don't know what your talking about." 

"Ok" he said joining her "if you want to play that game. Here you should enjoy this." 

Kathryn took the clear bag he was handing her that contained a familiar white powder. "The usual cost?" He nodded as she took out a wad of cash from her small purse and handed it to him. 

"Thank you. Now if I may I would like to give you a little advice." 

She rolled her eyes "if you must." 

"He won't replace Sebastian." 

"Who said I was trying to?" 

Blain shook his head at her "in the end your going to have to pick one or the other so be careful who you choose. Either way someone is bound to get hurt." 

Kathryn turned to him with a smirk "isn't that the fun part?" 

Blain just smiled and said "see you around Kathryn." 

As he left her gaze fell down below and eventually landed on Sebastian. He was drinking and flirting with two girls who were very much not Annette. That's interesting she thought. As if on cue a pretty blond named Amber approached her "umm Kathryn?" 

Kathryn turned to the girl who was in her bio class. James hadn't been the only person she had agreed to meet at the party. After she hung up with James she called Amber and made arrangements to meet so she could help her lure Sebastian away that night. However as she noticed it might not be that hard after all. Annette wasn't even around. 

"So what do you want me to do?" He asked and Kathryn could tell the girl already had a slight buzz going. On occasion she asked Amber to help her out when she needed something done. Amber always more than happily agreed because of all the dirt Kathryn had on her and because being friends with her could boost her popularity. 

Gesturing down to Sebastian she said "I want you to get Sebastian alone. Flirt with him and then take him to the downstairs bedroom." 

Amber smiled "what about Annette?" 

"She won't give you any trouble, now do it." 

Amber quickly left and Kathryn watched as she made bee line for Sebastian. As she watched the show below her unfold she soon spotted Annette standing on the other side of the room looking very unhappy. As she expected Amber worked fast and in a matter on minutes Sebastian was all but letting her pull him towards the bedroom. 

Kathryn got nervous when she noticed Annette start to follow them. She was worried she would stop them but Amber was faster than she looked and she pulled Sebastian into the room just as Annette arrived. 

The petite blond just stood there in front of the door with this shocked look on her face. She looked like she was going to break down in tears any moment. However less than a minute later James showed up behind her and said something in her ear. Kathryn watched as they talked for a few minutes. Soon James took her by the hand and led her to another bedroom. As he did he looked up at Kathryn and gave her a small reassuring smile. 

As soon as they disappeared into the room Kathryn's grin broadened and she made her way downstairs. The reason she had Amber pull Sebastian away was because she didn't want Annette or James for that matter getting suspicious. The truth was she was planning on getting rid of Amber so she and Sebastian could be alone. There were some question she had for her dear brother. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	9. Unfaithful

Everything Comes Full Circle 

Chapter 9: Unfaithful 

Summary: At the party both Sebastian and Annette fool around, with other people. 

"So do you want to tell me what's wrong?" 

Annette sat down on the bed and looked up at James through tears. "I'll give you three guesses." 

He sighed and took a seat next to her "what did Valmont do this time?" 

"Just the usual...Kathryn. Ever since we got here all he's been doing in gawking at her and when he's not doing that he's flirting with other girls." 

James knew this was true but said "maybe your just imagining it." 

She looked up at him quickly "I am not imagining it. I saw him go into a bedroom with Amber Richards." 

"Oh" he said quietly remembering how Kathryn told him she sent for Amber to seduce Sebastian. He was curious what Kathryn was doing why all of this was going on. He shook the thought away remembering the task at hand. "Look Annette I think Sebastian has been drinking, I really don't think they'll do anything." 

"Yeah right" she scoffed. "God I am such an idiot! Why do I keep staying with him? Why do I put up with all his shit?" 

"Because you love him." 

"I know and I hate him for it. I hate that I love him so much and all he can think about is her." Annette got up and began to pace "this is all her fault she does this to him." 

James watched her "Kathryn? What did she-" 

"She caused all of this!" Annette yelled out. "She manipulates every one around her including him...and you! She's just using you James she doesn't care about you. The only person she cares about is Kathryn if I were you I'd just get out while I could before she completely destroys you." 

Annette's words hurt him more than he thought they would. He stared down at the ground thinking about what she said. Annette looked over at him and immediately regretted what she said. Not that it wasn't true but she didn't mean to hurt James. "Oh James I'm sorry...I didn't mean it. I had a couple of drinks I'm just-" 

"No your right" he said standing up quickly. "I know she's using me just like he's using her. How would you like to get them back?" 

She stared up at him confused "what do you mean?" 

James caressed her cheek softly before leaning in to kiss her. Truthfully he thought she would push him away and demand to know what the hell he was doing but she just pulled him closer as she kissed him back. As they collapsed onto the bed James thoughts once again wandered to Kathryn and he wondered just what she was doing at that moment. 

****** 

Kathryn let her ear lean against the door as she listened for sounds on the other side. She could hear that idiot Amber giggling and she rolled her eyes. Moron thought she was going to land Sebastian Valmont Kathryn snickered, think again idiot. 

Without knocking Kathryn opened the door and went in. As expected Amber was all over Sebastian who Kathryn would have thought was passed out it she hadn't seen his arms around him. Clearing her throat she said "well what do we have here?" 

Amber sat up immediately and turned around grinning. "Hey Kathryn we were-" 

Kathryn smiled "your done. Out." 

"Hey Kat" Sebastian said picking up his head to look at her. "Want to make it a threesome?" 

"I don't think so. Out now Amber" Kathryn said with a wave of her hand. 

Amber's pretty face wrinkled in confusion "but I thought I was going-" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "no now leave before I make your life a living, breathing hell." 

Amber took one more glance at Sebastian before climbing off him and fixing her dress. As she scurried past her Kathryn said "oh and I wouldn't mention this to anyone if I were you." 

"Ok" Amber said softly as she left. 

Sebastian sat up watching her leave with a grin on his face "is there a reason you had to ruin all my fun?" 

She approached him slowly "you call Amber fun? You looked like you were about pass out any minute of boredom." 

His smirk widened as she approached "true but now that your hear" he grabbed Kathryn quickly pulling her down on top of him "I can have some real fun." 

As Sebastian tried to kiss her she pulled her head away and laughed "what the hell makes you think I'm going to let you?" 

"Well..." the alcohol was starting to affect him more "your hear, you kicked Amber out." 

"Yes" she said as she sat up on his lap "because we have to talk." 

Sebastian let his hands rest on her hips "about?" 

"Do you know were your dear girlfriend is at this moment?" 

"Do I look like I care?" He asked as his hand began to wander underneath her skirt. Kathryn tried to pull his hand out but he held on and laughed. 

"What is going on with you? All of a sudden you so willing to throw away Barbie?" 

In a sudden movement Sebastian grabbed Kathryn and pulled her onto her back. He climbed on top of her and once again tried to kiss her. "I told you I'm done being the good boyfriend. Isn't that what you wanted?" 

Kathryn could smell the alcohol on is breath "your drunk." 

"So? Isn't that why you kissed me the other morning?" 

Her eyes went large "excuse me? I kissed you? I don't think so." 

Sebastian laughed "oh I do. Admit it Kat this is what you wanted from the beginning" he whispered as he began to kiss her neck. 

Kathryn closed her eyes and whispered "what's that?" 

"Me...us...like this." 

Before Kathryn could respond Sebastian kissed her and this time she didn't pull away. She knew Sebastian wasn't really acting like himself and she was curious if it was truly the liquor talking or did he really change? Did he really want her? 

Her hands played in his hair as his tongue pushed into her mouth. As they kissed more and more passionately they began to grind there bodies into one another. Kathryn could feel his erection pressing against her leg even though they were both clothed. He moaned as she slipped her leg in-between his and pressed her it to his groin. 

Sebastian pulled away smiling at her as he began to pull off her underwear. "No" Kathryn whispered but it came out more as a plea. 

"I know you want this" he said as his hand went between her legs. In an instant she felt a finger slid into her cunt and she let out a soft gasp. "Oh your all wet" Sebastian said in her ear as his finger massaged her clit. 

At his touch Kathryn could feel herself tremble slightly. "Sebastian" she groaned. 

"I want you to cum" he told her. "I want to feel it." 

She closed her eyes and bit her lip when she felt his mouth once again on her neck. Kathryn then pulled him to her mouth and they kissed as he thrust two more fingers inside her. At this and the pressure he was causing to her clit Kathryn began to come. Sebastian felt his fingers being squeezed and pulled away from her mouth and watched her expression as her orgasm hit her. 

"Oh god" she whimpered. 

He laughed "damn your beautiful when you come." 

Kathryn pulled his mouth back to hers and they began to make out once again. She knew she shouldn't fuck him but her mind was too clouded with lust to care. Sebastian began to unzip his pants when the door suddenly opened. A young guy and girl walked in who Kathryn didn't recognize. Luckily they didn't seem to know her or Sebastian. The guy just gave a dopey smile and said "hey sorry didn't know anyone was in here." 

As the couple left Kathryn started to come to her senses and she pushed Sebastian all the way off of her. He looked up at her "what are you going to close the door?" 

"No" Kathryn said as she pulled her underwear back up and fixed the straps of her dress. "I'm leaving." 

Sebastian sat up immediately "oh like hell you are." He pulled her towards him but she prevented him from pulling her down on the bed. 

"This went too far already." 

Sebastian pouted "I want to fuck." 

"Yeah well you drunk" she said pushing him away. 

He once again pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back but then pushed away quickly. "No, I'm not doing this. Your drunk...just save if for your girlfriend." 

"I don't want her...I want you. I thought that was pretty apparent" he said gesturing to his erection. 

Kathryn smirked and shook her head "yeah you want me until you sober up and remember her." 

"That's not true!" 

She looked at his face and for a second she actually believed him. "I'm leaving and don't drive home." 

Kathryn headed for the door when Sebastian called out "that's it run back to kangaroo boy. Just remember he will never satisfy you Kathryn." 

"Oh and who will? You?" 

He gave her his usual cocky smile "that's right baby." 

"Fuck you" she told him in an icy voice. 

"That's what I'm trying to do" Sebastian said in a frustrated groan. 

Kathryn glared at him as she stormed up to him "I will never want you get that?" 

Although he was indeed drunk Sebastian stood up easily and looked down at her as he grabbed her ass and pressed her body into his. "Could of fooled me." 

She quickly pushed out of him arms with an annoyed sigh. "Good bye Sebastian" Kathryn called out as she left him to collapse on the bed. 

****** 

"I...I can't do this" Annette said as she pushed James off of her. The pair had been making out for the past twenty minutes and Annette already had her shirt off. Although she had been enjoying herself she knew she couldn't go through with it. She was still very much in love with Sebastian. 

James sat up "why not? I thought you wanted to?" 

She fixed her wrinkled clothes "I do...I just can't. I'm sorry James but I still love him. This won't help anything." 

He sighed knowing she was right. As much as he hated to admit it he knew he couldn't go through with it either even though he had promised Kathryn he would seduce Annette. The strange thing was he felt like he was cheating on her. James had started to develop strong feelings for Kathryn even though he knew she had all these feelings for Sebastian, whether she admitted to them or not. "Ok I understand." 

"Good" she said as she stood up. "Lets just keep this between us." 

James knew he would tell Kathryn but he just said "sure. What are you going to do about Sebastian?" 

Annette looked at him momentarily puzzled "what do you mean?" 

"Sebastian fooling around with that other girl. Remember?" 

"Yes well I think were even now. No damage done." James studied her curious about this state of denial she was obviously in about her so called perfect relationship. He shook his head at her and Annette glared at him "what?" 

"I thought you were worried about Kathryn and Sebastian?" 

A look of distress crossed her face and then she seemed to shrug it off. "Nothing is going on between them." 

"That's not what you said a half hour ago." 

"Look if anything is going on, and I'm not saying it is it's completely Kathryn's doing. She's been trying to break us up ever since we got together. I know you like her but I don't think you know the real Kathryn." 

He pulled out a cigarette "enlighten me." 

"Well for starters she made this bet with Sebastian-" 

"About you virginity" he finished for her. "Yeah I know all about it." 

Annette's blue eyes went large "she told you about that?" 

"Yes she did. You see Annette I think I know her better than you think. I also know that this thing with her and Valmont isn't exactly one sided. I mean don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he looks at her. The first time I noticed I would have thought he was in lo-" 

"Ok enough!" She interrupted holding up her hand in protest. "There is nothing going on end of story. Now I am going home and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone...especailly Kathryn." 

"Fine if that's what you want." 

She nodded and then left the room. James finished his cigarette before following to find Kathryn. The party was still going strong with even more people, however he had no problem finding her. Kathryn was by the bar taking a hit off her cross necklace. "Well do you want the good news or the bad news?" 

Kathryn turned around at the sound of James voice. "Well that was quicker than I thought. I take it that's part of the bad news?" 

He sighed "well I didn't exactly score a home run with her. She freaked out before I could." 

She scoffed "figures. You said something about good news?" 

"Well I get the feeling all is not well with your favorite couple. Annette is in some serious denial about there relationship and I think it is only a matter of time before it comes to an end." 

As he expected this made Kathryn grin "oh now that is good news. In fact I think it might of earned you a reward." 

"Like what?" 

"Take me home and I'll show you." They kissed but James couldn't help but shake the feeling that Kathryn's attention was somewhere else or on someone else. He had a sneaking suspicion who that someone was. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	10. Surprises In the Night

Everything Comes Full Circle 

Chapter 10: Surprises In the Night 

Summary: Sebastian tries to break things off with Annette and later gets an eye full of James and Kathryn. 

Somehow later that night Sebastian managed to get home. He had sat in the empty bedroom after Kathryn left thinking about what to do next. For once in his life Sebastian was at a complete loss. He wanted Kathryn so badly but she seemed determined to make sure it didn't happen. The thing was he didn't just want to fuck her. Of course that would be very nice but he was finding with each passing day he wanted more. The more he saw her with James the more he wanted to get her away from him so he could have her all to himself. 

The thing was, even if he was by some miracle able to get her away from him what then? He did have feelings for Annette and he hated the idea of hurting her but he really didn't see any other options. Either way someone was going to get burned. As he thought of all of this Sebastian collapsed onto the bed in a half drunken stupor. Images of both Kathryn and Annette wafted through his mind as he drifted into unconscienceness. He began to recall all the important and not so important moments that he had with those two girls. The first time he saw Kathryn. The first time Annette smiled at him. The moment when he realized he had found his equal in Kathryn. The first time he and Annette had made love. The first time he really kissed Kathryn. It was all there. 

Finally some time later Sebastian woke up with a massive headache. He still felt a little wobbly but after he managed to find some coffee he left Blain's and got in his car. He was taking the long way home when he began to consider dumping Annette. He didn't know why the idea hadn't come to him sooner. Sebastian knew it was most likely because by breaking up with Annette he would in fact be proving everyone including Kathryn right, he and Annette couldn't make it work. 

However he didn't care. If he broke up with Annette he could be free to chase after Kathryn (after he figured a way out of the whole step siblings thing) and it might prove to her that he really was serious this time and not just after a good lay. As he got out of the car his hands were shaking somewhat at the move he was about to make. Sebastian knew he was risking everything but he didn't care. 

Heading into the house he made the decision that he would call Annette right away. Someone at the party had told him she had left so he thought she might still be up and she would probably still be pissed at him for his behavior at the party. Good he thought, then maybe she'll agree that ending this was the best thing. Sebastian also recalled how Kathryn told him something about Annette being somewhere with someone else. At the time he was too drunk and too horny to care what she was talking about but now he wondered if she could of been fooling around when he was with Kathryn. 

Sebastian was lost in thought when he entered his bedroom and jumped at the site of Annette. She was sitting on his large bed staring out the window. When she saw him he was even more surprised when she gave him a smile and said "hey." 

Shaking the surprise away he said "hey. What are you doing here?" 

Getting off the bed she said "I wanted to talk about what happened tonight." 

"Yeah about that I-" 

She silenced him "I understand." 

This was not what he expected to say the least. "You what?" 

Annette smiled slightly "I get why you were acting that way. You were drinking and I'm sure my attitude didn't help any. Can we just forget about it?" 

"I..." He started trying to figure out how this all got so turned around on him. "Look Annette you have nothing to apologize for and on the way home I was doing a lot of thinking about us." 

"Oh yeah?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Sebastian gently tried to pry her off. "It's just I've been thinking about just how truly different we are." 

"And that's what makes us great." 

"I suppose" he sighed. "Annette I was thinking maybe we should-" 

"Sebastian" she interrupted "you know what I realized tonight?" 

He was almost afraid to ask "what's that?" 

Annette pulled him closer "I was sitting in one of the bedrooms and all I could think about was us and all the good times we had together. I kept thinking that if I lost that, if I lost you I wouldn't know what to do. I love you so much, I could never lose you." Before he could reply she pulled him down into a kiss. Sebastian kissed her back but the whole time his brain was screaming get out! This was not how it was suppose to go, he was suppose to break up with her so he could have Kathryn. However after that last part, _not knowing what she would do without him_ had him more than a little wigged. This might not be the best time for his little breakup. 

Although he desperately didn't want to put it off anymore he didn't really see any other alternative so when she pulled him over to the bed Sebastian went along with her. 

****** 

Later that night, right before dawn Sebastian felt himself stir when he heard someone come in his room. He looked at Annette sleeping beside him and she didn't seem to notice the intruder. Sitting up slightly he tried to see who it was and was surprised when Kathryn walked into the room wearing a cheshire cat smile. Sebastian felt this thrill of excitement build up in him at the sight of her but then he remembered Annette was sleeping right next to him and this might be hard to explain. 

"Kathryn what are you doing?" 

Her smile only widened as she approached him "what does it look like I'm doing silly?" 

"Annette's going to wake up" he whispered as she stood next to the bed. 

Kathryn glanced over at the sleeping blond beside him "doubt it. Did you miss me?" 

Sebastian couldn't help but smile "oh course. Look Kathryn there's some things I have to tell y-" 

She brought a finger to his lips "shhh...you'll wake her up." Grinning Kathryn then proceeded to straddle him letting her hands rest on his bare chest. 

As expected he was a little more than shocked my this. "Oh yeah" he whispered to her "this won't wake her up." 

Kathryn just giggled as she pulled her dress over her head to reveal her beautiful body covered only in a couple pieces of lace. She wiggled slightly making him become almost instantly hard. Although he knew he should be terrified about waking up Annette he wasn't. "Sebastian" Kathryn purred "is there anything you wish you could of done differently in your life?" 

The question through him "umm...I suppose." 

She nodded "there are very few times in life where were able to undo the mistakes we made." As Kathryn told him this she took his hand and guided it to her breast. 

This was all confusing Sebastian terribly. Why was Kathryn straddling him with Annette right there and asking him all these bizarre questions? He began to massage her breast and said in a sincere voice "Kathryn I want you." 

"I know I can feel it" she groaned. 

"No" he said sitting up and pulling her closer "I want you...not just for sex." 

This tiny knowing smile appeared on her face as she whispered "I know." 

Sebastian smiled at her then kissed her on the mouth. She pushed him onto his back as they continued kissing happily unaware of Annette's presence. Suddenly Kathryn stopped kissing him and pulled away and said "so Valmont is it too late to undo your mistake?" 

In that instant Sebastian sat up in bed quickly and realized he was alone. Looking around the empty, dark bedroom her realized he was alone except for Annette who was still sleeping soundly beside him. Kathryn was no where in sight. It took him a minute to realize it had all been a dream. 

He sighed and touched his mouth trying to remember what happened because he would likely forget it soon. He didn't want to forget it he had to remember it. Shaking his head he realized he needed to get up, get a drink, and think a minute. 

As he looked out the large window he noticed it was practically light out all ready. Thinking back to the night before he recalled that after him and Annette had sex he had made up an excuse to leave so he could see if Kathryn had arrived home yet. She hadn't and he had fallen asleep thinking about her. It made sense that he would of course be woken up by her. 

Sebastian started for the kitchen but was stopped when he heard strange moans coming from the foyer. Actually he knew what the moans were caused from and who they were caused by but he couldn't help himself from looking. Peaking into the main foyer he was greeted by the sight of James fucking Kathryn against the wall. 

Both of they were still fully dressed except Kathryn's skirt was up around her waist. Her slender legs were wrapped tightly around him and he eyes were closed as he pounded her into the wall. For some reason Sebastian found he couldn't pull his eyes away from the pair. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this jealous if at all. Just when he was trying to force his legs to walk away Kathryn opened her eyes and stared at him. She didn't say anything she just continued to moan softly in James ear. Sebastian's eyes locked with hers and at that moment he knew what she was thinking. _This could have been you, but once again you fucked up._

__

Finally unable to stand any more of it Sebastian turned and left. He forgot about going to the kitchen for a drink and instead headed back to his bedroom. As he climbed in bed his head was wracked with images of what he just scene. Sebastian then recalled what Kathryn had asked him about in his dream. Something about it being to late to undo his mistake. He thought he had plenty of time to get Kathryn back but maybe he was wrong. Maybe she was lost to him forever. 

A minute after he crawled into bed Annette began to stir. She looked up at him with her blue eyes and said "what are you doing up?" 

"I don't know" he lied not looking at her. 

"I think I know" she whispered to him as her small hand began to wander inside his pants. 

For once in his life Sebastian didn't want sex. In fact after what he just witnessed sex was the last thing on his mind. There was no way he could get hard now. However Annette was persistent as she wrapped her hand around his dick and started rubbing. As gently as possible Sebastian pulled her hand out from his pants. "Not now...I can't." 

Annette looked at his puzzled "why not?" 

Sebastian rolled over on his side "I'm too tired. Good night." Lucky for him Annette left it at that and went back to sleep. Sebastian however could not so he spent the rest of the night contemplating his next move. 

****** 

Kathryn awoke late the next morning to find James sitting beside her. "Morning" he said with his usual smile. 

"Morning did you sleep at all?" She asked knowing they were up late last night, infact pretty much till dawn. 

"A little. I was just thinking it was probably a good thing your parents are out of town. It might be a little hard to explain my presence here. Where are they any way?" 

Kathryn sighed sitting up "my step father is still in California...I think and my darling mother is in the country." 

"Doing what?" 

She groaned at a sudden realization. "She's getting ready for my party." 

James fixed her with a curious stare "what party?" 

"My birthday party she insists on throwing every year up at our home in the Hamptons. It's my birthday tomorrow." 

He smiled "well why didn't you tell me? Am I invited?" 

Kathryn smiled slightly "of course. I don't know why I didn't tell you, probably because I hate celebrating my birthday. Anyway the party is tomorrow but I told her I would come down today." Kathryn rolled her eyes "I think Sebastian is suppose to come too." 

James smile fell slightly and she wasn't sure if it was because of her mention of Sebastian or something else. "Oh I don't think I could do it today." 

She gave him a playful frown "why not? I was counting on you as my ride." 

"I would love to do nothing more than go on a drive to the country with you however you remember that show I was telling you about? Well I'm suppose to go talk to the gallery owner today. I don't think I can get out of it, sorry." 

Kathryn sighed "it's all right I'll just have to find another way there. You will be able to make the party though right?" 

He nodded "of course I'll be there." They kissed then he pulled away "I'm starving think we could get something to eat?" 

Kathryn led him to the breakfast room and found Sebastian already there sitting in his robe reading the paper. As she saw him she immediately thought back to the previous night. Her and James had ran into the house and she had pulled him against the wall of the foyer. For a thrill she had ordered him to fuck her right there and of course he hadn't disagreed. Kathryn honestly didn't think Sebastian would see them but she had to admit she got a slight thrill out of it especially when she saw how jealous he was. 

As she walked into the room there eyes once again locked like they had the previous night. "Good morning Sebastian" she said as she poured herself some coffee. 

"Morning. You slept late." 

James smiled "yes we were up late last night." 

"So I noticed" he muttered as he took a sip of coffee. 

Taking a seat across from him Kathryn asked "so Sebastian are you still planning on going down to the country today?" 

He looked up and smiled "oh yes the annual birthday party...I almost forgot." 

She returned the smile "so long as you don't forget the gift." 

"Well what do you get the girl who has everything?" 

"How about a ride...in you car." 

Sebastian smirked "well I had something else in mind. However since it is you birthday I think a ride isn't totally out of the question." 

Kathryn smiled at him as James glared at the two. Any one else would have thought this was just friendly sibling banter but he knew different. It was flirting plain and simple. He said "great and I'll meet you down there tomorrow." 

"Great" Sebastian said with fake enthusiasm. 

"What's great?" Annette asked as she walked in the room. 

Kathryn glared at her then returned her attention back to Sebastian. He smiled and said "tomorrow's Kathryn's eighteenth birthday. Tiffani is throwing a party in the Hamptoms and Kathryn and I promised we would come down today to help her get ready." 

"Oh" Annette said "your leaving this morning?" 

"Yeah I have to give Kathryn a ride seeing as she's too lazy to drive herself." 

Kathryn glared at him and he smiled back. "Annette would you like to come?" Kathryn asked curious what Sebastian's reaction would be. 

Annette seemed surprised by the offer. "Oh I told my father I would help him with the school fund raiser today. Maybe I could drive down later." 

"Oh that's too bad" Kathryn said as she smiled at her step brother. "I guess it will be just me and Sebastian." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	11. A Drive In the Country

Everything Comes Full Circle 

Chapter 11: A Drive In the Country 

Summary: Kathryn and Sebastian are unable to help themselves when they get stranded in the country. 

"Do you even know where your going?" 

Sebastian glared over at Kathryn "of course I've only driven down here a thousand times." 

She looked around "then where the hell are we?" 

"I'm taking a short cut. Now will you quit bitching in case you forgot I'm doing you a favor." 

Kathryn scoffed as she fixed the sunglasses on her face. "Big fucking deal you were coming down here anyway." 

"Well if it wasn't for me you would have to wait around all afternoon with kangaroo boy so you could drive down in his shitty car." 

"Stop calling him that." A cool smile spread across her face "you know I'm surprised Barbie let you off the leash and let you come down here all by yourself." In a mocking voice said "someone must have been a good boy. Guess she didn't find out about you and Amber." 

Sebastian looked over at her "nothing happened between me and Amber. You and me on the other hand..." 

Kathryn glanced at him quickly then back at the road. The reason she had been acting bitchy was because she was afraid to bring up the other night and what they did or almost did. She should of known Sebastian would have found a way to talk about it. "Nothing happened you were drunk end of story." 

"If that's what you want to tell yourself" he muttered. 

"It's the truth nothing happened and nothing would of happened." 

Sebastian shook his head at her "oh ok I must have imagined it." He then turned his attention to her and off the road. "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't cum." 

She glared over at him "no." 

He snickered "admit it you came and if we hadn't been interrupted you would of happily fucked me." 

Kathryn smiled "I'm not admitting anything now pay attention to the road." 

"No not until you tell me the truth." 

"Sebastian" she sighed as she looked at the road. Suddenly she noticed some tacks in the middle of the road. "Sebastian watch the road!" 

He looked up quickly but was too late and the front right tire hit the sharp tack. Immediately the car began to slow and Sebastian pulled onto the side of the road. "Oh fuck" he muttered. 

"Good going asshole I told you to watch the road" Kathryn smirked. 

He glared at her as he got out of the car and saw that the tire was indeed flat. Sebastian kicked it "shit!" 

Kathryn heard him curse and got out of the car to see what happened. Taking one look at the tire she shook her head at him "please tell me you have a spare." 

Sebastian knew he didn't but he didn't want to admit it. "I don't know I'll check." 

He popped the trunk to find it empty except for a box on condoms. Kathryn picked the box up "of course most normal people carry a spare in the trunk but not you. You have condoms." 

"Shut up" he growled "I'll just call triple A." 

Kathryn got back in the car while Sebastian made the call. A minute later he came back muttering curses again. "What now?" 

Sebastian sighed "well seeing as were in the middle of nowhere they can't send anyone out for at least an hour or so." 

"Fuck" Kathryn groaned. "Did you tell him who you were?" 

"Yes and seemed somewhat unimpressed. Guess were stuck princess." 

She hated when he called her that. "Isn't there a gas station or somewhere you could walk to?" 

He shook his head "yeah like twenty miles away." Kathryn gave him this look that said 'so?' "I'm not walking twenty fucking miles. If your so desperate to get there you walk it." 

She pouted "not in these heels. Oh this is all your fault." 

"Excuse me? How do you figure?" 

Kathryn glared at him like he was the stupidest person alive "you had to take that god damn short cut and then wouldn't pay attention to the road-" 

"Well if you had just given me a straight answer I would have." 

Her pretty green eyes went large "don't you dare blame this on me. Your the one who-" Kathryn was suddenly cut off when Sebastian pulled her into a kiss. At first she was too shocked to kiss him back but slowly she got into it. When they pulled apart she asked "what are you doing?" 

"What does it look like?" he whispered. Sebastian kissed her again before she could respond. When she started to pull away again he grabbed onto her saying "I can't do this anymore Kathryn. I can't be around you and pretend I don't want you." 

She didn't say anything she just kissed him back but when he started to raise her dress she asked "what? Now?" 

Sebastian smirked "why not? Were in the middle on nowhere, no people to bug us no annoying significant others to interrupt..." 

They kissed again for awhile as he massaged her thigh. When Kathryn once again pulled away and pushed him back in his seat he thought she was telling him no. However she leaned down and pulled the lever making his seat go back a little. Sebastian smiled when she quickly straddled him and began kissing him again. 

As there tongues dueled in there mouths Sebastian felt her small hands quickly unbuttoning his shirt and running down his bare chest. He began trying to lift her dress up but she was sitting on part of it. When she realized what he was trying to do she moved away from his mouth. "God Valmont you would think you've never done this before" she smirked as she lifter her dress revealing her breasts clad in lace. 

Sebastian returned the smile "never like this." As he undid her bra and sucked on her hard nipples Kathryn began to moan and grind her sex into him. "Fuck" he groaned in between nips as he felt himself get harder by the minute 

Kathryn surprised him when she pulled her mouth roughly towards his and pressed her bare chest to his. The friction they were causing between them was driving them both nuts. Finally Sebastian pulled away "baby if I don't get inside you right now I'm going to go nuts." 

She smirked enjoying the power she had over him. Kathryn let one hand slowly pull down his zipper while the other grabbed hold of his hard erection pulling it free. "Will you?" She asked teasingly. 

A loud moan escaped his lips as she pressed the tip of his cock to her soaked panties. He grabbed her closer and whispered "take them off or I'll rip them off." 

Her grin only broadened as she gracefully slipped her black lace thong off and tossed it in the back. Kathryn then pulled her self up as she took told on is enlarged dick and slid herself down on him. Sebastian closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt himself being engulfed by her warm heat. She was so much tighter then he would of thought. 

As Kathryn felt him fill her completely there was a momentary pinch of pain as her walls stretched around him. Slowly the pain was replaced by pleasure when she got accustomed to his size and when he hit her engorged clit. "Ohh" she groaned. 

Sebastian's eyes opened when he felt her squeezing his arm. He smiled when he noticed how beautiful she was as she began to slowly rock against him. His hands went around and cupped her ass pushing her down even harder on his cock. Soon Kathryn was fucking him harder while he met her thrust for thrust. Both were to lost in what they were doing to notice Sebastian's phone ringing in the back. 

* * * * * * 

"James what are you doing here? I didn't think you were coming until tomorrow?" Annette greeted him as she he got out of his car. 

"Yeah well the meeting was short and I wanted to get here early for Kathryn. Is she around?" 

Annette had arrived over an hour ago to the large Valmont estate and was surprised when Tiffani to told her that Sebastian and Kathryn hadn't arrived yet. "No she's not here and neither is Sebastian." 

James checked his watch "well that's strange when did they leave?" 

"Like an hour before me. I tried Sebastian's phone but there was no answer." 

All of this concerned James greatly. It wasn't so much that he thought something had happened to them as he didn't really trust those two to be alone together. He got the feeling Annette felt the same way but he wasn't about to tell her that. Instead he smiled reassuringly and said "I'm sure there fine. They'll be here soon." Even as he said it James didn't believe it. 

* * * * * * 

"Did you see my underwear?" Kathryn asked as she fixed her dress. 

Sebastian glanced over at her still coming down from the extreme high he just experienced. "You threw them in the back." 

Kathryn turned around and Sebastian watched her ass as she looked for them. It occurred to him after that he would never be able to look at her ass again without thinking of this day. Hell he wouldn't be able to look at Kathryn the same way again after what just happened. They had fucked not once but twice. 

After they had both come simultaneously Kathryn had collapsed on to him while they both recovered. As he listened to her breath heavily against his neck Sebastian could feel himself become hard again while he was still in her. He'll never forget that look on her face when he she pulled away from him and stared him in the eyes. It was shock, joy, bliss, something he had never seen on her face before. "Do you want to..." He asked. She didn't respond she just pulled him back into a kiss and they once again fucked like bunnies. 

Sebastian was awoken from his memories when Kathryn said "we should get going there probably looking for us." 

The only thing that had kept them from going at it a third time was that the triple A guy had showed up after they came. Kathryn had thrown her dress on quickly and Sebastian fixed himself up as the guy gave them a new tire. 

He watched as Kathryn fixed her hair and makeup in the mirror. "Do you want to talk about what just happened?" 

She sighed "no it just happened. Can we leave it at that?" 

"No" he said angrily "we fucked twice it didn't 'just happen'."  
Suddenly Kathryn turned on him angrily "fine I was fantastic, you were the best I ever had happy now? This is a mistake we should just go home, back to them." 

"What if I don't want to?" 

Kathryn turned to Sebastian and they stared at each other for a minute. Finally she said "it could never happen Sebastian so let's just forget about it." 

This hurt him more than he thought possible but he realized he couldn't fight about it now. It would ruin the memory of what just happened. Sebastian sighed "fine." 

They drove to the country house the rest of the way in silence. When they pulled in the driveway them were immediately greeted by James and Annette. "Where have you been?" Annette asked as she hugged Sebastian. 

"We blew a tire on the way then had to wait for nearly two hours for the guy to come. Sorry if I worried you." 

"It's ok" she said as she gave him a light kiss. 

Kathryn's stomach churned at the sight of this but she tired to ignore it. James opened the door and helped her out. "I missed you" he smiled. 

"Me too" she said as she kissed him. 

As they pulled away James noticed a condom wrapper in the back seat. He didn't want to think about when it was opened. Instead he told himself it was probably old, Kathryn wouldn't fuck Sebastian. He studied her reflection but she gave nothing away. James did however notice when she glanced once more at Sebastian and Annette. Quickly she turned back to him and with a smile said "lets go inside." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	12. Happy Birthday Kathryn

Everything Comes Full Circle 

Chapter 12: Happy Birthday Kathryn 

Summary: Sebastian tries to get Kathryn alone at her birthday party to he can tell her how he feels. 

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated this all week but I've been busy. I'm not ever sure if anyone is still interested in this story so if you are let me know. 

"Are you almost ready?" James asked as he walked into Kathryn's room. 

She looked up at him in her vanity mirror and gave him a distracted "uh huh." 

"Your mother really did a great job planning this" he said sitting down in the seat behind her. 

"Yeah" 

"There's already a ton of people here." 

"Yeah" 

James shook his head at her. He was getting the distinct impression that she hadn't heard a word he said. Ever since she had arrived yesterday afternoon her head seemed to be somewhere else. It was like she was there but not really. "I think she went overkill hiring those strippers though." 

"Un huh...wait what?" Her eyes went wide in alarm. 

"I was kidding. Have you heard anything I've said to you?" 

Kathryn sighed as she put her lipstick down "sorry I guess I've just been distracted." 

James had a sneaking suspicion what was distracting her but he decided to keep his mouth shut and play dumb "by what?" 

She turned around and for a minute it looked like she was going to tell him something but changed her mind. Kathryn shrugged "it's nothing. I just don't like celebrating my birthday, that's all. I'll be better once this night is over." 

He nodded not really buying a word of it. "Ok....oh I got you a gift." 

A smile formed on her lips "gifts are always good. What is it?" 

James produced a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. Kathryn slowly opened it to find a pair of matching diamond earrings. "Oh my god James there gorgeous. Thank you!" 

"Well I saw them and thought they were perfect for you. Put them on" 

Kathryn slipped the earrings she was already wearing off and put the new one's on. "They are perfect and they'll look fabulous with my dress." 

"You look fabulous in anything...and even better in nothing." James leaned forward and kissed her softly on the mouth. She tentatively returned it then gently pushed away. "Hey do you think we have time for..." 

Kathryn stood up immediately "no...I mean mother's expecting me. We better go." 

James stood up and studied her face "are you sure your all right?" 

"Yes" she said with a frustrated sigh "now let's go." 

****** 

The party had been going on for a little over an hour when Kathryn finally came down and made her appearance. Sebastian was talking to one of his father's friends when he noticed her walk into the large ballroom on the arm of James. She was smiling but he could tell in was fake just like all the others. 

Ever since the incident the other day in his car Sebastian could think of nothing but her. He couldn't even fuck Annette without thinking about her so he had just stopped citing his mind was on other things or he had a headache. Surprisingly she bought it and left it alone. It didn't help any that Kathryn was avoiding him like the plague. Whenever he tried to talk to her alone she either left the room or locked her door. Tonight however would be different. Sebastian was determined to talk to her alone and tell her how he felt. 

As he started to make his way over to her he suddenly felt a hand tug at his jacket. Tugging away he turned around and saw Annette giving him a curious glance. "What?" He asked trying his best not to sound like an asshole. 

"I was going to ask you to dance that is if your interested..." 

Sebastian knew that since he didn't have the balls to break up with Annette the other night he was going to have to do it soon but this wasn't the time. He glanced back over at Kathryn and James who were talking to his mother. Kathryn suddenly looked up at him and the smile on her face fell and was replaced by something else that Sebastian couldn't place. "Come on" he heard Annette say as she pulled him away. 

The two of them danced but Sebastian's mind was elsewhere. Annette gabbed on but he barely heard a word all he really said was "yeah" and "that's great". Lucky for him Annette didn't seem to notice he hadn't really been paying attention to anything she said. He did however here her when she asked "so you think it's a good idea?" 

"Yeah...wait...what's a god idea?" 

She smiled "going to the beach tomorrow just you and me. Just like we use to." 

He nodded "yeah that's fine." 

Suddenly Sebastian saw his chance when he noticed James excuse himself from Kathryn. She looked around the room for a second before he eyes landed back on his. She shook her head slightly then walked away. Sebastian realizing he had to go after her turned to Annette and asked "baby could you do me a favor?" 

"Sure" 

"Could you go get my present for Kathryn. I think I left it upstairs." The truth was the small box was in his pocket but he knew the best way to get rid of Annette was to send her on a wild goose chase. 

"Yeah I'll go do that. Oh maybe I should go wish her a happy birthday first." 

"No" he replied almost too quickly. "Just go get the gift." 

Sebastian watched as Annette disappeared out of the room and he made a bee line for Kathryn. She herself was already by the door so hopefully no one would notice them. Coming up from behind her Sebastian grabbed her arm and walked her out of the room. "What are you doing?" She hissed as she tried to pull out of his grasp. 

"We have to talk...alone." 

"Let go Sebastian" she told him in that icy controlled tone of hers. 

"Don't make a scene Kathryn" he replied in the same tone. 

Sebastian pulled her into the nearest closed room and quickly realized it was what Tiffani was using as a coat room. He immediately closed the door behind them and locked it so she couldn't get out. "You know I'm getting the impression your avoiding me." 

She glared at him "let me out asshole. James is going to wonder were I went." 

"No" he said before pulling her towards him and kissing her on the mouth. She of course resisted but then gave in. 

After a second she pushed him away forcefully. "This is not the time Sebastian." 

"Then when is the time? You can't avoid me forever Kathryn. In case you forgot we live together." 

"Exactly...which is why we have to stop doing this." 

He leaned against the door "you never seemed to have a problem with it before when we fooled around." 

"That was different" she said crossing her arms over her chest "we hadn't..." 

Sebastian smirked and leaned into her "fucked each other's brains out." 

Kathryn returned the smile slightly "exactly. We can't just fuck around whenever your feeling horny." 

He let him hands gently caress her arms and asked "you know what I think?" 

"I don't really care." 

"I think it meant a lot more than your letting on and that scared the hell out of you. Admit it you want me Kathryn so bad it's killing you and for once in your life you don't have a plan to get you out of it." 

A look of rage flashed across her green eyes "fuck of Sebastian I'm leaving." 

As she got to the door her grabbed her and pulled her towards him. "Why are yo doing this? Why are you trying to-" before he could finish Kathryn kissed him hard on the mouth wrapping her arms around his neck. Sebastian happily returned the kiss as they fell against the door. 

Kathryn was wearing a slinky red dress that came right to the knee. He let his hands wander down her smooth legs and grabbed hold of the hem lifting the dress up. In one quick movement Kathryn lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sebastian pulled his mouth away from hers when he felt her hands unbuttoning his pants. Smirking he asked "I thought you didn't want this?" 

An amused look played in her eyes as she told him "it's my birthday and I want to get fucked." Her warm hand grabbed his cock and gave it a squeeze as she fingers caressed his balls. Sebastian groaned as he fell into her chest. He pulled one hand away from his grip on her to slid down one of the straps of her dress. She wasn't wearing a bra so her breasts poured out of it. Sebastian's mouth immediately went to her nipples sucking and nibbling on them as she continued to caress and squeeze him. "Mmm" she moaned in his ear. "God just fuck me...now." 

Sebastian didn't bother to rip her panties off he just pushed them aside and entered her quickly. Kathryn held on tighter as he began to fuck her up against the door to the coat room. Closing his eyes he barried his face in her neck as he thrusted quickly in and out of her tight cunt. Kathryn only moaned out louder and order him to go faster, to make her cum. He was well aware of the amount of noise they were making what with her moans and the sound of them banging against the door but Sebastian wasn't worried about anyone hearing them. They were far enough away from the party. 

He pulled away from her neck and watched her face in awe. This look on pleasure and pain was spread across it. She was absolutely beautiful. In that instant Sebastian knew he loved her and it wasn't just because his orgasm was approaching. As he looked into her lust filled eyes he suddenly could recall everything that he ever loved about her the good and the bad. "Kathryn...I...god...I'm in..." Before he could get the rest out Kathryn pressed her lips to his and eagerly kissed him. Looking back he always wondered in she knew what he was going to say. He really thought she might of. 

Sebastian shrugged it off when he felt her muscles start to contract around him. As he thrusted harder his dick rubbed against her eager clit and she soon began to shake and whither in orgasm. Pulling him in even closer he soon joined her and had to lean against the door so they wouldn't fall to the ground. They were both breathing heavily as there eyes locked and they both seemed to speechless to know what to say. "Kat-" 

He was once again interrupted when the door began to open. Kathryn was wrapped around him so tightly and the strength in his legs hadn't returned fully so as the door opened quickly they toppled to the ground. They both let out a yell as Sebastian tumbled to the hard wood floor and Kathryn landed on top of him with him still barried in her to the hilt. "Oh god" she groaned. Sebastian looked up and was curious if he made her cum again. 

He looked past her and saw Blain Tuttle and one of the waiters make there way in. Blain glanced down at them with an amused smile and pushed the waiter out "wait here." Closing the door behind him he walked in "well this is certainly an interesting development." 

"I thought you locked the door?" Kathryn sighed. 

"So did I" 

"My god Valmont you could at least pull out of her first" Blain scolded. 

Kathryn turned around and glared at him "get out." 

Blain was smart enough to know not to fuck with Kathryn "ok fair enough." 

"Blain you tell anyone about this and I'll tell everyone about Palm Springs." 

Sebastian wasn't sure what she was talking about but judging from the look on Blain's face he knew damn well what it was about and just said "well happy birthday. See you later." 

Kathryn shook her head as she climbed to her feet and began to fix her dress. Sebastian stood up quickly when he noticed her go towards the door. He immediately stood in front of it "no way. Where are you going?" 

"Where do you think?" 

"I brought you in here in talk and were going to talk." 

Her eyes narrowed "bullshit you brought me in here to fuck. We did now I'm leaving." 

"I meant what I said to you that day in the car. I can't keep doing this. I can't be with her when I want you." 

Kathryn seemed surprised by the declaration but determined to ignore it. "You made you choice Sebastian now you have to live with it. I have to go." 

She once again tried to open the door but he wouldn't let her "no your going anywhere. Tell me you don't want to be with me." 

"Fine" she said with a frustrated sigh "will that make you happy? I don't want to be with you. Now let me out." 

"Your lying. If this really meant nothing to you then-" 

"Then what?" She said in full rage "then it would be killing me? God damn you Sebastian I can't do this! You choose remember? You chose that fucking barbie doll over me and hurt like hell. God I was so...I...god fuck you let me out!" 

"You were what?" He asked cupping her cheek gently. 

Kathryn looked up into his eyes and for a moment he thought she was going to tell him but she just pushed him away. "Nothing you are not doing this to me now, understand? My life is going perfect. I have everything I want including James so just leave me alone." 

"If you really believe that then your more fucked up then I thought. I'm willing to throw everything away for you Kathryn including Annette." 

She glared at him coldly "well then you'll be alone. There's nothing between us Sebastian and there never was." 

At this Sebastian could feel his heart break a little and his body go limp. Kathryn pushed past him and opened the door. She turned around and glanced at him "good-bye Sebastian." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	13. Declarations Of Love

Everything Comes Full Circle 

Chapter 13: Declarations Of Love 

Summary: Both James and Sebastian come to realizations about there feelings for Kathryn while Annette gets a shock. 

"Where's Kathryn?" Annette asked as she charged into the dinning room. 

James looked up at her from his coffee "she went to visit some friends with her mother, why?" 

She held up a note "Sebastian left for the city. He didn't even tell me he just left me this note." 

Getting up James took the note from her hand and read it. It simply said: 

Annette, 

I decided to head back to the city early. There's some things I have to sort out alone. I'm sorry 

- Sebastian 

He shook his head "well what does this have to do with Kathryn?" 

Annette took the note back "I'm getting the feeling this has something to do with her. Sebastian was acting really strange last night at her party. First he sent me on this wild goose chase after some gift and then I couldn't find him for an hour. There's something going on that he's not telling me about." 

As soon as Annette told James about Sebastian's disappearance at the party his heart sank. She was too upset for him to tell her that Kathryn too had been missing for a little while. James was pretty sure they were together and that something was indeed going on between them. However this was no time to divulge that information to Annette when she was already so panicked about Sebastian's whereabouts. James felt a small comfort in knowing that Kathryn did indeed go with her mother that morning because he had seen them leave together. 

"Annette listen to me I think this is all in your head. I doubt what ever is going on with Sebastian has anything to do with Kathryn. I mean they barely spoke to each other the whole party." 

She sighed "I guess your right." 

In his head James added they were however staring at each other the whole time. "Yeah and you know if your really worried, why don't you just head back into the city or call him." 

"I tried calling him and there's no answer. I would go back to the city but I promised my dad I would spend the day with him." 

"Well do it afterwards" he suggested. James really did want Sebastian and Annette to get together so that Kathryn would be free to be with him although it was seeming more and more unlikely by the day. Also he wanted Annette gone before Kathryn arrived in order to avoid a confrontation. 

Annette smiled "yeah maybe I will." She gave James a hug "thanks for making me feel better. I'll talk to you later." 

As he watched Annette leave James sighed in relief that he was able to avoid that crisis but then he thought about Kathryn. This pussy footing around the truth crap had to stop. The two of them had to talk and soon before things got even more out of hand. 

****** 

When Kathryn finally arrived home later that afternoon she immediately headed up to her room. She wanted to take a nice relaxing bath to forget about the absolute dreadful day she had just had. Her annoying mother had insisted on dragging her along to her old friends Dinah's beach house. Kathryn was forced to listen to them gossip and bitch the whole time with the occasional criticism from her mother tossed in. She was elated when it was finally over. 

The problem that was plaguing her was the confrontation she has with Sebastian the night before. Not the sex part that had been fantastic. No, it was what came afterwards that was troubling her. She knew she had been too harsh with him but she didn't know what else to do. Part of her very much wanted to be with him but it wasn't like they could just start dating. Her mother would never let her hear the end of it if she found out. 

Kathryn walked into her bedroom and was surprised to find James sitting on her bed. "How was your day?" He asked as she put her things down. 

"Shitty and yours?" 

The smile on his face disappeared "Annette was looking for you." 

"Lucky me" she grumbled "what did she want?" 

"Sebastian went back to New York without giving her a reason. She thinks you might of had something to do with it." 

Kathryn was caught off guard by the accusing tone in his voice. "Well of course I'm to blame. I'm to blame whenever something goes wrong in that relationship. So why is Barbie pinning it on me this time?" 

"Annette suspects something is going on between you and Sebastian. So the question is, is there something going on?" 

For a moment she honestly considered telling him the truth which was strange since her first instinct was usually to lie. Kathryn honestly liked James and maybe if Sebastian never was in the picture she could be faithful to him but that just wasn't the case. "Look James I don't know why she thinks that but there is nothing going on. Sebastian and I have never-" 

"Will you stop lying to me for once?" 

His interruption startled her to say the least. "James I'm not lying. God since when do you take her word over mine?" 

James shook his head "Annette really wants to believe that her and Sebastian have this happy future together but I think you and I know the truth. I know something is going on between the two of you and I've know it for some time. I don't know if it's just sex or if it's something more and I'm not really sure if I want to know..." 

Kathryn sighed "look James even if something was once going on it's over now so can we just forget about it and move on?" 

"I can't do that" he told her quietly. 

"Why not?" 

He didn't say any thing for a moment before replying "because I'm in love with you." 

Kathryn shut her eyes as she turned around. For some reason she knew this was coming and she had for some time. It was just easier to believe that James couldn't and wouldn't fall in love with her. "James your not in love with me." 

He grabbed her and spun her around so she had to face him. "Look at me, yes I am. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you." 

"That's not love it's lust." 

James sighed "I know the difference Kathryn. I am in love with you and I need to know if you can love me to." 

Kathryn pulled out of him grasp "this isn't fair James and you know it. This wasn't part of the deal. You were going to help me break up Annette and Sebastian. We weren't suppose to get involved." 

"Well things don't always work out how you plan Kat. So what's it going to be?" 

Kathryn's head was spinning from all of this. Finally she sighed "James I adore you, you know that-" 

"But?" 

"But I don't believe in love and I never had. You don't really love me you barely know me." 

He glared at her "that's bullshit and you know it. I know you pretty damn well and not even you can deny that. The thing is I'm not Sebastian." 

"This has nothing to do with him!" 

"It has everything to do with him Kathryn!" He yelled back but then in a softer voice said "your wrong...you are in love with someone. You love him and you always have. I noticed it the first time I saw you two together. It's there like it always has been. He loves you as much as you love him but your to stubborn to see it. I think I've always known that I could never have you like he does but I didn't want to believe it. I just thought I could make you get over him but you never did. I realize that now and Annette will eventually when she's ready to. Whatever happens someone is going to end up hurt I just hope you figure things out soon so something good will come out of this. Good bye Kathryn." 

Kathryn sat in silence while James exited the room. Deep down she knew he was right but she didn't think she could deal with that right now. She needed to scream and yell at someone for all of this. Grabbing her purse Kathryn went back out to the driver and told him "I need to get back to the city, quickly." 

"Oh course madam" he said opening the door for her. The whole way there Kathryn sat in the back thinking about what she was going to say to Sebastian. She thought she would start with how this was all his fault. Why couldn't he just let things be? Everything was ruined all the plans she had were now destroyed and she was at a loss for the first time. 

When the limo finally pulled up to the Valmont townhouse Kathryn jumped out not waiting for the chauffeur to open the door and stormed into the house towards Sebastian's room. As she suspected he was indeed home sitting at his desk writing in that damn journal. He looked up when she walked in obviously surprised "Kathryn what are you doing here?" 

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing? Do you have any idea what you've done?" 

He sighed and got up "no but you'll probably tell me." 

"Your dip shit girlfriend put the idea in James head that something is going on between you and me." 

"Well I hate to break it to you but there is something going on." 

As she approached him she didn't know if she wanted to strangle him or jump him. "There is nothing going on!" 

He smirked down at her "what the hell do you call what happened last night?" 

"A mistake" she said coolly. 

Sebastian winced in pain "funny you didn't seem to think so when you were begging me to make you cum." 

Kathryn ignored the comment "I want you to tell him there is nothing going on and that you don't love me." 

He seemed to study her a moment before saying calmly "I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"I am in love with you." 

This was the second time Kathryn had heard that declaration that day. Even from a very young age Kathryn had thought love was bullshit. A feeling that really didn't exist, it was just another excuse for people to act like idiots and fuck. She always thought Sebastian shared the same theory but then all that crap with Annette happened to prove her wrong. 

Never in a million years did she think Sebastian would say those words to her. Part of her always believed that Sebastian never could love her after all the shit she had done to him but here he was pouring his heart out to her and once again she was at a lose. "You love me?" Kathryn repeated back. 

"Yes" Sebastian said in all sincerity. 

As she studied his face she could feel her head start to spin. She didn't know what to say so she started to laugh. Not a cruel laugh but an uneasy, nervous laugh. Sebastian's face wrinkled in confusion as she walked over to the desk and leaned on it for support. "This is funny to you? I pour my heart out and you laugh?" 

She turned around when she caught her breath "I don't think it's funny it's just...you love me?" 

"Yes" he said in frustration as he approached her "I don't understand why your acting like it's such a shock. I tried to tell you before but you wouldn't listen." 

"Where does your girlfriend factor into all of this huh? Remember her the girl who you supposedly love? The girl you changed yourself for?" 

Sebastian sighed as he reached a hand out to her and gently caressed her hair. "I don't love Annette I'm not sure if I ever did." 

"Right...well you know what I think? I think your bored and now you want to move on to your next challenge, me. Well I'm not-" 

"Kathryn!" He interrupted "I love you, I always have. I made a mistake with Annette because I was angry with you. You fucked with me and it hurt. I'm not saying I never had feelings for Annette but it's not the same for what I feel for you. I honestly, genuinely love you the good and the bad. Kathryn I can't stand being around you any longer and not telling you this that's why I left. I'm going to break up with Annette. I don't know what's going to happen with us but I know I cannot be without you." 

As she looked into his face she knew for once he was telling her the truth. It scared the hell out of her but it also excited her. He did love her no bullshit. She didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could think of. Kathryn slowly approached him and pulled him into a tender kiss. 

Sebastian smiled as he kissed her back pulling into his arms. He knew Kathryn couldn't say she loved him yet and he understood that. But at least he knew she accepted his love for her and wanted him almost as much as he wanted her. As there kiss grew more passionate Sebastian picked her up and placed her on the hard desk. Pulling an arm away from her he used it to clear the desk off in one swift movement. Everything fell to the hard wood floor in a loud crash but neither of them seemed to notice or care. 

Kathryn leaned back and pulled Sebastian on top of her. As they made out there hands roamed freely over one anothers body. Sebastian pulled away from her and looked down at her face. She smiled at him and he whispered "I love you." 

"Then show me" she whispered back. 

He obliged by kissing down her body. Sebastian's mouth wandered down her neck and past her collar bone. He stopped momentarily at her breasts kissing softly along her low cut shirt before raising her shirt off and kissing down her stomach. Kathryn groaned as he got off the desk and down on to his knees. Almost achingly slow he pulled her skirt up and slid her black panties down. Kathryn opened her legs in anticipation as he began kissing her inner thighs. "Please" she begged softly. 

Sebastian wasn't in a mood to deny her anything and slowly he began to lick her slick lips. She moaned and withered underneath him as he started to lick all around her insides but carefully avoided her clit. Her hand inched towards it but he quickly grabbed it away. Sebastian's tongue darted inside her cunt a few times tasting her juices before he began to ever so lightly tease her swollen clit with his tongue. "Yes" Kathryn hissed as she began to buck into him. 

Sebastian looked up at her from what he was doing. "God I love you" he whispered. 

Kathryn smiled "I know." He returned the smile and went back to what he was doing unaware that someone had overheard the last exchange. 

Annette had arrived to the Valmont home to pay Sebastian a visit. As she approached his room she could here the unmistakable sound of a women moaning. The door was open a crack and it made no noise as she slowly opened it. Her mouth fell down in shock at the sight in front of her. Kathryn was laying across the desk, legs spread with Sebastian eating her out below. If this picture wasn't bad enough his last comment had almost killed her. He loved her, he said he loved her. He wasn't just fucking another girl he was in love with someone else. "My god" she whispered loud enough for them to hear. 

Slowly Sebastian pulled away from Kathryn and turned to face her "Annette what are you doing here?" 

Not Annette it isn't what it looks like or I'm sorry, no he wanted to know why she interrupted. "I got your note" she hissed. "You son of a bitch! I can't believe you!" 

Kathryn sat up on the desk and closed her legs without saying a word. "Annette" he sighed "I didn't mean-" 

"What? You didn't mean to fuck her? You didn't mean for me to walk in on you? Or you didn't mean to fall in love with her?" 

He seemed to think it over "I guess all of it." 

"Anyone else Sebastian, if it had been anyone else...but her? How could you fuck that slut and call it love?" 

"Excuse me?" Kathryn said in her eyebrows raised. 

Annette glared over at her "this is all your fault! Well I hope you two are happy now because it will never last. You two are too fucked up to make a relationship work!" 

"That's nice Annette" Sebastian said rolling his eyes. 

"You bastard you could at least treat me with a little respect! I gave up everything for you." 

He looked right at her "and I gave up a hell of a lot more." 

Annette winced in pain "I'm through with you! Both of you! I'm going to find James and warn him what a supreme tramp his girlfriend is but then again...he probably already knows." 

Before either one could respond she ran out. They watched in stunned silence before Kathryn said "well I suppose your going to chase after her." 

Sebastian turned back to her and wrapped an arm around her waist sliding her towards him "on the contrary I'm right were I want to be." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	14. Taking A Plunge

Everything Comes Full Circle 

Chapter 14: Taking A Plunge 

Summary: Annette tells James about Sebastian and Kathryn while the new couple decides what to do about there future. 

In less than ten minutes Annette's life had fallen apart. Walking in and seeing Sebastian all over Kathryn was bad enough but to hear him actually confess his love for her was about the worst things she could imagine. She really didn't think her life could get much worse but she was about to be proven wrong. 

After running out of the Valmont house and realizing that Sebastian wasn't chasing after her this time Annette some how found her way to her car. She was still crying hysterically but she managed to get the keys in the ignition and go. At first she didn't know were she was going exactly until she found herself driving back to the Hamptons. Annette had told Kathryn she was going to tell James about what she walked in on but she has done that partly out of spite. However she was so angry she thought James had a right to know about who he got involved with. 

Somehow she managed to make it back to the country without getting in an accident. Quickly she pulled into the driveway and went into the house. One of the maids told her that James was upstairs packing and getting ready to leave. Without knocking Annette burst into his room still in tears. He whipped around at the sound of the door flying open "Annette what's wrong?" 

Through clenched teeth she hissed "I was right. I was right about something going on between them." 

James expression fell "Kathryn and Sebastian?" 

"Who else?" She laughed bitterly "god I went there to talk to him like you suggested only he was busy...with her." 

"They were..." 

Annette sobbed "he was kissing her." 

"Well it could of been-" 

"Not on the mouth." 

"Oh" he replied quietly. Although he knew this was coming it was still surprisingly painful. He loved Kathryn and the idea that she ran to another guy only hours after he professed his love for her hurt like nothing else. "Look Annette maybe it really just is sex. Maybe-" 

"No it's not!" Annette screamed "I heard him. He told her he loved her." 

James flinched it pain "did she...did she say it back?" 

"No of course not. Kathryn wouldn't know what love was if it was staring her in the face. Sebastian's just another toy to her just like everyone else. Just like you." She shook her head lost in thought "I should of listened to you that night when you warned me something was happening between those two. I should of seen it but I couldn't. I didn't want to believe...that he could go back to her after all the awful things she did." 

James himself was lost in thought and said absent mindedly "I knew this was coming and yet-" 

"Wait a minute" Annette stopped him "what do you mean you knew this was coming? Did you know something was going on between the two of them?" 

He hesitated "not exactly. It's just Kathryn had been acting distant these last few days and then at the party I couldn't find her..." 

Annette's eyes flew open in a rage "why didn't you tell me that? I told you I couldn't find Sebastian and you went on assuring me that it was nothing when he was probably off fucking her. God how could you keep this from me? Tell me the truth James, were you and Kathryn playing us the whole time?" 

James was more than a little thrown by the question. "Annette...playing you? I loved Kathryn I really did-" 

"That doesn't answer my question. Was she using you to break up me and Sebastian? Were you working as some sort of decoy?" 

He had it with all the head games and lies. He had already lost the girl there was nothing left to lose by telling Annette the truth. "Fine Annette...yeah she did want me to help break up you and Sebastian." 

"I knew it!" She screamed "that bitch!" 

"We made a deal, she helped me with my painting and in return I helped her make Sebastian jealous." 

A look of sympathy crossed her face "only you fell in love with her." 

"Yeah but the thing is...I don't think she wanted Sebastian back. Well at least that's what she claimed. I honestly think she was in love with him-" 

Annette's expression hardened instantly "oh please! Kathryn loves no one but herself. Haven't you realized that by now! She's using Sebastian just like she used you only I'm not letting her get away with it this time." 

"Annette" James said calmly "what are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to make sure that witch doesn't get away with this." 

With that Annette went racing out of the house the same way she came. "Annette!" James called out after her but she didn't listen. He followed after her outside and to her car. "Annette your in no condition to drive." 

"Oh yeah? Watch me" she said getting in the drivers seat. 

"Fuck" James muttered. The last thing he wanted to do was to have to see Kathryn and Sebastian together but he knew Annette was too unstable at the moment to drive alone so he hopped in the passangers seat. "Where are you going?" 

Annette quickly pulled out of the driveway "back to the city. I want her to admit what she did" she told him as a fresh batch of tears came down her face. 

At this point Annette was driving way over the speed limit down the dark country road. "God Annette how is that going to help anything? What are you going to do bust in there while there most likely fucking each other's brains out and tell Sebastian 

about Kathryn's plan? It won't do any good." 

In a quiet voice she asked "why not?" 

"For starters he probably already knows and if he doesn't...I doubt he'll care." 

"Of course he'll care! She's been lying and manipulating him and-" 

"And that's one of the things he loves about her" James finished. "Sebastian's not an idiot Annette. He knows exactly what Kathryn is capable of and my guess is he probably figured out long ago what she was doing." 

She shook her head "then why would he fall for it?" 

James glanced over at her "because he loves her Annette. I think he realized this was his opportunity to prove to her that she wanted him as well." 

At this Annette began to cry again "he loved me, I know he did. Why would he throw that away for her? God I'm such an idiot." 

"No your not you just fell for the wrong guy." 

"I trusted him I believed him, I bought every lie and explanation he gave me." With each word Annette pressed harder down of the accelerator. She didn't even notice she was doing it. She just kept picturing her beloved Sebastian and that tramp together and it just mad her angrier. 

Annette was sobbing so hard she didn't even notice the car that was coming towards them. "Annette!" James screamed "watch out!" 

Still crying Annette looked up in time to see the SUV coming towards them. Everything happened in half a second. She looked up and her vision was blurred but she could see those two headlights. Without even thinking Annette turned the wheel quickly sending the car through the guard rail. The last thing she remembered was James screaming as they went over. 

****** 

"Well we missed the bed again" Kathryn laughed as she collapsed on top of Sebastian who was still inside of her. 

"Yes I guess we did. Oh well next time" he told her as he reached up and yanked a sheet off the bed. Sebastian smirked as he recalled how they ended up on the floor. He was carrying Kathryn to the bed and slipped. Kathryn just laughed calling him a loser as she undid his pants. They fucked twice of the hard wood floor neither minding the discomfort. 

Kathryn pulled herself up a little still laughing "what makes you think there will be a next time?" 

"Because" he said confidently "if I don't fuck you, you'll have to go crawling back to your Australian friend." 

At the mention of James Kathryn's smile fell immediately "that's not funny." 

Sebastian studied her curious about her change of mood "it's not? If I didn't know better I might think you actually have feelings for this guy." 

She avoided is eyes "he's ok." 

"My god could it be? Is Kathryn Merteuil actually feeling guilty about something?" 

"Shut up" she told him coldly. "I didn't want to hurt him, I really didn't...but I did." 

Sebastian sat up with Kathryn still on his lap "you really liked him huh?" 

"Yeah" 

He couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of this "more than me?" 

Kathryn smiled at the insecurity in his voice "if I liked him more than you he would be inside me right now." She leaned over and kissed him then pulled away. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I keep thinking about your little girlfriend." 

Sebastian rolled his eyes "she's not my girlfriend anymore." 

"Whatever" Kathryn sighed "what do you think she's going to do?" 

"What about us? I doubt anything. Annette's hardly the vindictive type." 

She scoffed "oh I think she might surprise you. She loved you a lot Sebastian I don't see her giving that up any time soon. I mean what if she starts telling people about us." 

Sebastian knew this conversation would happened soon or later. The inevitable were is this all going. He had a feeling they had different views on the subject. "What if she does? Would that really be so bad?" 

"Yes!" Kathryn saw a look of hurt pass over Sebastian's face and said "I didn't mean it like that." 

"Yes you did. Let me guess I'm good enough to fuck just as long as no one knows about it." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "in case you've forgotten we are related, by marriage anyway. I don't really see either of our parents being to keen on the idea of us dating." 

"So" Sebastian shrugged "then we break them up." 

She raised her eyebrows "break them up? Just like that?" 

"Why not?" 

"You make it sound so simple." 

He sighed "well it should be. We break them up and then after enough time is passed we tell them were seeing each other. Simple as that." 

Kathryn was impressed that he seemed to have thought this through. Still she saw some flaws in the plan namely that her mother would never, never allow her to date Sebastian weather he was her step brother or not. Before Tiffani and Edward married Kathryn had spotted Sebastian one morning at the country club having breakfast with his father. The two of them stared at each other for awhile and Kathryn realized then how much she wanted him. Apparently her mother had seen it too and she warned her daughter that she was to have nothing to do with him. His reputation would destroy her good name and no way in hell would she let that happen. 

She knew her mother would never allow her to have a relationship with him especially since he they were at one time step siblings. However Kathryn didn't want to ruin the moment with this detail and decided she would just cross that bridge when she got to it. "It sounds like you've been planning this out." 

"Well yeah I've thought about it. Haven't you?" 

Kathryn didn't want to admit that she often thought about what it would be like if they could be together. "Sometimes, I guess." 

Sebastian smiled "well it's nice not to have to wonder anymore." He leaned over and brought her mouth to his. As they kissed Sebastian fell onto his back pulling Kathryn down on top of him. She could feel his cock inside of her become hard again. 

Kathryn smirked as she pulled away "I think I'm going to go take a bath." 

"Now?" 

"Yes. However if your nice" she leaned down and licked his lips "I might let you join me." 

Sebastian grinned as he watched her stand up and drop the sheet as she headed into the bathroom. As soon as he heard the water running he was on his feet and into the bathroom. Kathryn was standing with her back towards him looking at herself in the mirror. As he slowly approached her he admired her gorgeous ass. 

Kathryn jumped slightly when she felt Sebastian's warm hand caress her ass. They didn't say anything just watched each other in the mirror both being turned on by being so close to the other with so little on. As he continued to rub she could feel a trickle of moisture run down her slit and she moaned slightly. Sebastian pressed himself into her "you know I don't think I ever fucked you from behind." 

"Really?" Kathryn smiled as she took hold of his hard cock in her hand and rubbed it against her slick entrance "that's too bad. Because I want to take a bath." 

She turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she let go of him. Sebastian let out a groan of frustration "you want to take a bath." 

"Yes you got me all...dirty." 

"Well if you want to take a bath" Sebastian then quickly picked her up in his arms and she squealed. "Then you better take one" he then promptly dumped her in the tub." 

"Sebastian!" She screamed as she came up from underwater "you are such as asshole." 

He laughed in delight before she pulled him in with her. Sebastian coughed up some water "your a bitch and a cock tease." 

She smirked "yes I know." 

"Your lucky I love you." 

"I know" she said quietly not thinking he heard her but he did. 

"Come here I'll clean you up." Kathryn moved over towards him pressing her back against his chest. He took the sponge and let it roam all over her body. She groaned in appreciation as she rubbed herself against him. 

"Ok that's enough cleaning" she said as she turned around and kissed him. There tongue slithered into one anothers mouths as Sebastian dropped the sponge and replaced it with his hands. As he was fondling her breasts the phone next to the tub rang. 

Kathryn pulled away "Christ you have a phone in here?" 

"Yeah ignore it" he said pulling her back. 

She kissed him back but it kept ringing annoying her "just answer it so it stops." 

Sebastian sighed and picked up the phone "what?" All of a sudden Sebastian's expression turned grim "a-are you sure?" He asked "do they know who? Ok, ok I'll be there in ten minutes." 

As he hung up the phone Kathryn looked at him concerned "who was that?" 

"The hospital. James and Annette were in an accident. It looks like one of them isn't going to make it." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	15. Guilt and Remorse

Everything Comes Full Circle 

Chapter 15: Guilt and Remorse 

Summary: Kathryn and Sebastian deal with the consequences of the accident. 

Author's Notes: I'm sorry this took a while to get up but my internet connection got knocked out and I couldn't post it. I'll try to get the next part up soon. 

They rode in silence the whole way there. Right after Sebastian relayed to Kathryn the details of the phone conversation he had the two of them had jumped out of the tub and quickly got dressed. "Did they say...?" Was all Kathryn asked. 

"No" he said zipping up his pants. Both of them were afraid it was either Annette or James that was possibly dead and the level of guilt was enormous. Since Kathryn and Sebastian were both bad at sharing there feelings neither one said what they were feeling. They just drove to the hospital in silence. 

When they finally arrived they got out of the car and headed to the emergency room. "I'm looking for Annette Hardgrove and James Matthew's. They were in a car accident and I got a call they were here." 

The tired nurse looked up at them and then as if suddenly remembering said "oh yes Mr. Valmont we spoke on the phone. I couldn't reach either of there parents but I found your number in the young women's purse." 

"Where is she? Is she all right?" 

The women walked around the desk to them "she's going to be fine. She suffered a slight concussion and a fractured rib but she should be fine." 

"What about the guy she was with?" Kathryn asked speaking for the first time. 

By the concerned look the nurse gave her Kathryn could tell it wasn't good. "The young man she was with wasn't as lucky. He has severe internal damage. He's in surgery right now. I'm sorry to tell you that his chances aren't good." All of a sudden the women's beeper went off and she sighed "I have to get that. Ms. Hardgrove is in that room across the hallway." 

"Thank you" Sebastian muttered as she left. He glanced over at Kathryn who had this far away look in her eyes. It suddenly occurred to him for the first time that night that she was most likely feeling the same thing as him, guilt. Never in a million years would he believe that Kathryn Merteuil was capable of feeling remorse over anything she'd done but here they were and the look was clearly written all over her face. 

After the nurse told her the news Kathryn didn't hear anything she said afterwards. As she stood in the hospital corridor all she could think about was her last conversation with James. He loved her, he truly loved her despite all the terrible things she had done to him and now she might never get to tell him how sorry she was for hurting him. She truly was sorry, and not because she knew that if he died it would be partially her fault. 

Kathryn was awaken from her thoughts when she felt Sebastian's hand touch her on the back. Turning around he looked down at her with this concerned look and she couldn't help but read his thoughts. He was happy it wasn't Annette. He was relieved to not to have to feel this guilt but she knew him well enough to know he probably felt it anyway. As much as it pained her Kathryn knew he wanted to go to Annette. She sighed "you better go see her." 

Sebastian nodded dully and went across the hall to her room. Kathryn didn't follow at first but soon she found she couldn't help herself. As she drifted into the doorway she could hear them talking quietly. "I'm so glad your alright...you have no idea" Sebastian told her as he held her hand. 

Annette looked up at him with that doe eye look and said "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm going to be fine Sebastian." 

All of this was turning Kathryn's stomach. Sure she was glad Annette wasn't dead and all but a big part of her very much wished that it was her in that hospital bed and not James. However what bothered her most of all was the way Sebastian was acting. Just an hour ago he was pledging his love for her now here he was all relieved at Annette's safety. Kathryn would expect him to feel some relief over her well being but the scene before her was nauseating. 

Sebastian brushed a strand of blond hair from her eyes. "Annette what happened exactly?" 

Tears began to welt up in her eyes "oh god I don't remember." 

Kathryn glared at her and hissed "try." 

Both Sebastian and Annette looked over at her. She could tell by the disapproving look in his eyes that he didn't want her to push put frankly she didn't care. Annette gave Kathryn an uneasy stare and said "we left your mother's place. I was upset and James came out after me and got in. I don't remember where we were going, I just remember I was having trouble concentrating-" 

"Well then that's the perfect time to get in a car" Kathryn interrupted. Sebastian turned around and glared at her and she raised her eyebrows as if challenging him. Finally Kathryn had enough of this and turned around and left. 

Sebastian sighed as Kathryn left. He knew Kathryn had reason to be upset but he wished she would curb the bitch act for five minutes or at least until Annette wasn't laying in a hospital bed. Still he thought he needed to talk to her so he gave Annette a small smile "I'll be right back." 

She gave him a nod and he headed out to Kathryn who was standing with her back to him. "Look I know your upset but-" 

Kathryn whipped around "upset? Sebastian she's the reason he's in there." 

"Maybe but now is not the time to be starting fights with her. You can have it out with her when she's healed just go easy on her for now" he explained gently caressing her arms. 

This however did not exactly put Kathryn at ease. She glared up at him "go easy on her? My you still have your whipped boyfriend routine down don't you?" 

Shaking his head he sighed "that's not fair. I'm not in love with Annette but that doesn't mean I don't care about her. Besides I know your only acting like this out of guilt-" 

"Guilt?" Kathryn interrupted "what do I have to feel guilty about?" 

Sebastian stared her down "you know what." 

The icy look in Kathryn's eyes started to melt a bit. "What if he-" 

"He's going to be fine Kathryn. He-" Sebastian was suddenly cut off when he saw the nurse from earlier approaching them. She did not look happy and by the look on her face Sebastian knew what she came to tell them. "What is it?" 

Kathryn spun around to face her "he's ok right?" 

With her concerned face still in tact the women said "I'm sorry your friend didn't make it. The bleeding was just too much." 

It was then Sebastian felt Kathryn lean against him and he was sure that if he hadn't been there she might have fallen over all together. "Oh god" he heard her whisper. 

"I've notified his family and they should be here shortly. I'm sorry for your loss." 

As she walked away Sebastian nodded and held on to Kathryn. She was as still as could be as he turned around to face her. "Kathryn" he whispered "I'm so sorry but you know this isn't your fault right? Kathryn?" As he spoke he noticed the far away look on her face. "Baby look at me" he instructed. Finally she shifted her gaze to Annette's hospital room. "Kathryn what are you..." 

Suddenly he got his answer when Kathryn took off for Annette's room. She flew into the room and jumped straight at Annette. Kathryn wasn't saying anything just hitting her wildly. Sebastian ran in after her closing the door behind him before he pulled Kathryn off of Annette. Annette had tears in her eyes and was screaming "are you crazy? What is wrong with you?" 

Kathryn struggled while Sebastian tried to control her. "Kathryn this isn't helping anything. I know you upset but you can't just attack." 

"You killed him" she hissed at Annette. 

"What?" Annette asked blinking back tears. "James is-" 

Sebastian let go of Kathryn when she finally stopped struggling. "Yeah James didn't make it. I'm sorry Annette." 

"Why are you apologizing to her for? She's the reason he's dead." Kathryn glared at Annette with absolute malice "you drove him off that cliff. You and your poor broken heart. God I wish it was you instead of him. You deserved to die." 

Sebastian was hardly shocked by Kathryn's words because he knew just how nasty she could be when crossed but what came out of Annette's mouth shocked him. "You want someone to blame for James death Kathryn? Well take a good look in the mirror." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me" she said coldly sitting up in bed. "You destroyed James. He was in love with you but you didn't care. All you cared about was using him to your own advantage. You never cared about him he was just another toy for you, a substitute Sebastian. Yes I was upset over finding you with Sebastian so I am slightly to blame but your the one who put me in that car. His death in on your hands." 

After Annette's little speech Kathryn stood there in absolute silence shaking slightly. Sebastian thought Kathryn would scream something back just as vicious at Annette and judging by the look on Annette's face she thought the same. However Kathryn said nothing. She just glanced once at Sebastian before running out of the room. 

Sebastian glanced back once at Annette before running out after her. "Kathryn!" He called. 

She turned around and shook her head at him "just stay away from me, ok?" 

Before he could respond Kathryn disappeared out the hospital doors. 

****** 

The funeral was held a week later at one of New York's finest cemeteries. The Valmont siblings along with Tiffani rode to the funeral in silence. At this point Sebastian was use to the quiet as far as Kathryn was concerned. He had been dealing with it all week. 

After Kathryn left the hospital Sebastian had gone back in with Annette who was still angry. She refused to apologize for what she said saying Kathryn had to hear it. Sebastian was in no mood to argue and so he stayed a little longer before heading home. By the time he got back Kathryn was in her room with the door locked. He knocked and tried to enter but Kathryn refused to talk to him. She spent much of the week in her room and when she did finally come out she froze him out only talking to him in one word answers. Sebastian knew she was upset about James but he wondered if any of this had to do with her feelings for him. 

As the limo approached the cemetery Sebastian kept him gaze on Kathryn who was staring blankly out the window. Tiffani meanwhile was babbling on about how she hoped the ceremony wouldn't last too long because she had a facial at two. When the car stopped Sebastian didn't wait for the driver to open the door he got out and waited for them to follow suit. As Kathryn got out he took her hand and helped her. For the first time that week Kathryn looked at him as he held her hand for a moment longer than necessary. There moment was broken when Tiffani exclaimed "ok let's go already." 

The service wasn't very long namely because James wasn't Catholic. As the reverend spoke Sebastian looked around at the groups of mourners and wasn't surprised to see Annette and Dean Hardgrove among them. Her arm was still in a sling as she stared mournfully down at the casket. When she noticed Sebastian she gave him a small smile but he just nodded. 

After the service was over and every one headed back to there respective cars Sebastian realized this might be the time to talk with Kathryn. As Tiffani headed back to the car Kathryn stood still staring down at James headstone. Coming up behind her Sebastian whispered "how are you?" 

Turning her head towards him she replied "fine" in a flat voice. 

Sebastian sighed "come on Kathryn you can't freeze me out forever."  
"That's not what...I didn't mean to." 

Touching her bare arm lightly he pressed "then talk to me. Stop ignoring me I-" 

"I don't want to hurt you" Kathryn interrupted him suddenly. 

The statement left him more than a little uneasy about where this was heading. "What's that suppose to mean?" 

"We can't be together anymore. Whatever we had...it has to stop." 

Sebastian shook his head "why because James died? Kathryn this isn't your fault. You didn't drive him over that rail." 

"I know!" She snapped suddenly "but I mine as well have. We were kidding ourselves Sebastian. Do you honestly think our family would have let us be together. It's insane and you know it. You and I are not meant for each other so I'm ending it now." Before Sebastian could protest she said quietly "I'm sorry Sebastian." 

He watched her walk back to her mother in part shock. In a way he had been expecting this but in no way was he going to stop him from getting what he wanted. Kathryn and him belonged together and he wasn't about to let anything stand in his way. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	16. Push and Pull

Everything Comes Full Circle 

Summary: Kathryn attempts to push Sebastian away but finds herself unable to stay away from him. 

Authors Note: So here it is, I've finally updated this story. I'm not sure if anyone is still interested so let me know if I should continue. If so I will write one more chapter and then the epilogue. Happy Thanksgiving...enjoy! 

Chapter 16: Push and Pull 

Two weeks following the funeral nothing had changed between Sebastian and Kathryn. Although they saw each other daily she made it a point to avoid talking to him or even making eye contact. If she did have to speak to him it was always in one word answers delivered in the same flat tone. Several times during those weeks Sebastian would try to get her alone but Kathryn became quite good at avoiding him without drawing any suspicion from their parents. 

However Sebastian wasn't about to let her guilt or whatever was making her act like this keep her from him. By the end of the second week he was more determined than ever to make Kathryn see she was making a mistake by ending things between them. He loved her and although she wouldn't admit it he knew she loved him as well. The trick would be making her realize it. 

It was during dinner one night that Sebastian vowed that he was going to force her to talk with him. He sat across the long dinning table from her while his stepmother sat at the head of the table. His father had come home briefly after the funeral but was soon off again on another so-called business trip. As Tiffani rambled on about something or other Sebastian kept his eyes glued to his stepsister who was looking at everything but him. 

When she continued to ignore him he decided to do something childish to get a reaction from her. Sliding his shoe off Sebastian began to brush his leg up against hers. Immediately Kathryn stopped eating and glared over at him with her typical icy stare. However Sebastian only smiled pleasantly as he moved his foot to the inside of her thigh. She let her hand come down and she tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. 

Suddenly he felt her pinch his leg hard and on instinct Sebastian kicked her. Kathryn bit down on her lip and he thought she was going to say something but she bit her tongue. Instead she tried once more to push his leg away only this time he reached under the table and grabbed for her hand. Sliding his foot back down Sebastian held on to Kathryn's hand for a moment as their eyes met in an intense stare. Then as quickly as it happened Kathryn pulled away. 

Sensing something was amiss between the two Tiffani asked "is something wrong?" 

"No" Kathryn told her "can I be excused?" 

Her mother sighed "I suppose so." 

When Kathryn got up and left Sebastian got up as well knowing this was as good a time as any to speak to her. Ignoring Tiffani's questions about where he was going he quickly caught up with Kathryn and before she could disappear into her bedroom he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room. 

As she tried unsuccessfully to break free of his grasp Kathryn yelled "let go of me Sebastian!" 

"Not until we talk" he said closing the door behind him. 

Yanking her hand away from his she responded coolly "we have nothing to talk about." 

"Like hell we don't. I have been trying everything possible to get you to talk to me. Being nice didn't work, being caring didn't. Well maybe being an asshole will get your attention." 

"Afraid not" she told him before turning to leave. 

Sebastian came up from behind her and blocked the door. "No fucking way are you leaving now. What is it going to take for you to realize that you're making a mistake? What do I have to do? Name it and it's done." 

To Sebastian's great astonishment Kathryn began to laugh. "Do you have any idea how pathetic you are?" 

"Excuse me?" 

She shook her head at him as if she was talking to a child who couldn't comprehend the simplest thing. "All you've been doing for weeks is follow me around like some pathetic little puppy. Trying to talk to me, get a reaction out of me. Christ Sebastian what's it going to take for you to get a fucking clue? I'm not interested, I never was." 

He knew she was just trying to push him away but it still hurt. "That's bullshit and you know it." 

Her hand came out and caressed his face "no it's not. I never loved you Sebastian I mean how could I? You're just a toy remember. Granted you're a lot more fun to play with than the others which is why I kept you around so long. But now it's getting tired. I'm bored so do me a favor and just let it go." 

"Not a chance" he told her matching her cold tone. "I'm not an idiot Kathryn I know what you're doing but it's useless. You think if you hurt me enough I'll push you away but it doesn't work that way baby. I love you and I'm not just going to forget that." 

"Oh god quit with the psychoanalysis. You don't know me anyone than you know yourself." 

"It's not working!" He yelled at her "go ahead be a bitch it's better than the sullen attitude you've been walking around with lately. Say whatever you like I'm not giving up on you. I love you Kathryn and I know you feel the same way." In a softer tone he continued "you're still upset about James. You think you're responsible and that by pushing me away you won't have to feel anything but I'm telling you, you don't have to do it." 

"You're right I did feel guilty about James, but I got over it." A slow smile came across her lips as she went on "I was only using the grieving girlfriend act to get rid of you. I was trying to be nice" she explained in a mocking tone. "However since you don't seem to be getting the point any time soon I'll spell it out for you one last time. I...don't...love...you. I never did and I never could. All that was between us was sex and it was mediocre sex at that." 

"Y-you expect me to believe that?" 

She shrugged "it's the truth. Come on Sebastian all that time we were together did I ever tell you I was in love with you? Of course not I was just using you." 

Although he still wasn't buying it he went along with her "why?" 

"For revenge. You got rid of me for that blond twit and I have been just aching to pay you back for it. Then when you started getting jealous of James I got my chance. You fell in love with me and threw her away like she was trash." Kathryn let out a cold chuckle "god you were completely whipped, it was fucking hysterical. Going on and on about us having a future together, like I would ever give up everything for you. I mean you're my step brother for crying out loud. What a fucking joke, you're a joke." 

"Stop it" 

"What's the matter?" She asked still smirking "can't take the truth? You can't handle the fact that you're so called true love thinks you're nothing more than a piece of useless garbage? You think you mean something to me, that you're different from all the rest? You're not." 

"Shut up" 

"Oh is Sebastian going to cry?" She continued to mock him "how fucking precious. Well you wanted to know the truth so I told you." Kathryn stepped closer and with a wicked grin asked "so you still love me?" 

Holding back his rage he told her in a cold, controlled tone "get out." 

"With pleasure" 

After Kathryn left he slowly walked back to his desk processing every thing she just told him. Then with a loud roar of anger he cleared his desk not caring when every thing fell to the ground. It wasn't true, his brain screamed. She was just pushing him away. However he couldn't ignore the coldness in her voice and that flicker of cruelness in her eyes. Sebastian had scene it there before. Just like when she was gloating over ruining his relationship with Annette. Only this was so much worse. 

Was it true, had she been playing him all along? He didn't know and he was starting to wonder if he should even care anymore. It was all starting to seem so pointless. Part of Sebastian wanted to scream, who gives a fuck anymore about Kathryn and her so called issues? Let her play her mind games with someone else. He didn't care anymore. 

Only as he collapsed back in bed he realized he did care. That's why it was so painful. Kathryn was right he was pathetic because even if she was telling the truth and she didn't love him it didn't matter. He still loved her. 

****** 

Later that night Kathryn crept from her bedroom and crossed the hall. Even before she opened the door she knew he would be asleep. As it happened she was right so she had to be careful when she pushed the heavy door open that she didn't wake him. Standing in the drafty doorway watching Sebastian sleep, Kathryn hated herself more than ever. 

It was funny although she had more self confidence than any other person imaginable, she had never been particularly found of herself. She was well aware of her faults; she was cold, selfish and ruthless. Other people's feelings and thoughts never really mattered to her much. She felt nothing for her parents but contempt and her friends were a joke. They were all just pawns in her game of life. 

He was the one exception. 

Kathryn had long ago realized what she felt for Sebastian. She always knew it but like James said it was easier for her to ignore it. It was so much easier to push him away, to pretend the feelings didn't exist. That way no one got hurt especially her. 

He loved her this she knew. No matter how hard she pushed him he never stopped. Sadly Kathryn wondered if he still did after what she said to him. Any one else would have and she knew she had given him enough reason to. Yes she had always disliked herself but this was the only time she truly hated herself. 

However Kathryn reasoned she was doing the right thing. Sebastian might love her now and want to be with her but eventually he wouldn't. She would do something to fuck it up like she always did and then he would hate her. James had loved her for reasons that were completely beyond her and look what happened to him. He probably got off light. No she loved Sebastian far too much to let him destroy himself for her. So she would hurt him now to spare him the pain she would eventually cause him. 

Still she was an incredibly selfish girl because here she was standing only a few feet away from him, wanting desperately to climb into bed with him and fall asleep. Kathryn had been lying in her own bed thinking about him and what she said, wondering if he hated her. Finally when her own thoughts started to get to her she left to go watch Sebastian. 

If she was as strong as she believed herself to be she would turn around and leave. She would force herself to forget all about him and then find a way to get him out of her life permanently. She would continue to screw with him until he completely despised her and went crawling back to that blond girlfriend of his. However Kathryn knew she wouldn't do any of those things because she was weak. Instead she walked over to the bed and crawled in beside him. 

For awhile she just laid there trying to be quiet as she listened to him breath. Soon after Sebastian began to stir when he realized he wasn't alone. Turning around still half asleep Kathryn could tell he was surprised to see her. She could also tell he didn't look particularly pleased. "What do you want?" Sebastian muttered gruffly. 

"I couldn't sleep" she told him avoiding his eyes. 

"Too bad, get out" he said harshly before turning back over. When Kathryn stayed where she was he ordered "leave." 

"I can't" she whispered. 

Fed up he whipped back around now fully awake and asked her "what the fuck is your problem? I'm sick of the mind games Kathryn. Tell me what you want and then get the fuck out." 

"I-I don't know" 

"Not good enough, get lost." 

It was then she broke. Not because he was being cruel to her, but because she knew she deserved it she began to cry. As strange as it was she hadn't cried in a long time not even after James died. But here she was balling like a complete wuss in front of the one person she swore she would never loose it in front of. Immediately Sebastian lost his scowl and instead looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?" 

With a hand to her face she murmured through tears "I'm sorry." 

Gently he pulled her hand away asking "hey what are you sorry about? Kathryn...Kathryn please tell me what's wrong." 

"I'm what's wrong!" She yelled "I shouldn't even be in here." 

As she started to get up Sebastian pulled her back down. "Oh no you're not going anywhere." 

"You told me to leave. Just let me go Sebastian." 

"No" he said as he pulled her back down and climbed on top of her. "Look at me" he ordered "now I want you to tell me what the hell is going on with you Kathryn. We were happy or at least I thought we were pretty damn close to it. Then the accident happened and you shut down and freeze me out. You push me away saying I disgust you and then you show up in my bed. Now you're not leaving this bed until you give me a straight answer." 

As a tear rolled down her face she asked "Why don't you hate me?" 

"I probably should" he sighed "but I don't, I can't. Is that what you wanted?" When she didn't answer he told her "I'm love with you Kathryn, I probably always will but I-" 

"I love you." 

Sebastian looked at her quite astonished "what?" 

Kathryn pushed him off of her and sat up wiping her face. "You heard me. I love you but it doesn't change anything." 

"It changes everything!" 

She snickered "funny I never took you for a romantic Sebastian." 

"And I never took you for an idiot" he told her sitting up. "Do you honestly think pushing me away is going to solve anything? It will just make us both more miserable. I know you think you're somehow responsible for James dying-" 

"I am" 

"No you're not" he said forcing her to look his way. "And no amount of self pity is going to make it true." 

"I'm not...I'm not doing that." She said it knowing it was a lie. "Look this isn't just about James. I destroy people Sebastian, that's what I do. You said so yourself." 

Reaching his hand out he gently wiped her face "I'm a big boy I can take care of myself. I can also make you happy Kathryn if you let me and stop pushing me away. So what do you say?" 

Slowly she let her hand slid around his neck as she pulled him to her. Their mouth's met in a tender but passionate kiss that seemed to answer any questions they had towards each other. Pulling her mouth away only for a moment Kathryn whispered "I need you." 

Sebastian smiled before pulling her back down to the bed. Slowly he stripped her and when she was completely naked he kissed every inch of her before pushing inside of her. That night for the first time in their young lives they made love. While they both had vase experience in the art of fucking this was the first time it wasn't primarily about getting off. Sebastian had made love to Annette but really because that was the only way they could experience sex. With Kathryn however he had a choice and this was how he wanted it to be with her. 

Later when they were both too tired to continue Kathryn laid underneath Sebastian contemplating her future. She was in an impossible relationship but she didn't care. Fuck her self pity and doing the supposed right thing, she wanted to be with Sebastian. 

"What are you smiling about?" He whispered in her ear. 

"I'm wondering if my mother heard us" 

"Doubtful" he snorted "she's probably digested enough valium to knock her out until Tuesday." 

Kathryn smiled "even so...she'll never let this happen. Even if you weren't my stepbrother." 

"Don't worry about it" he told her casually as he flicked his finger across her hard nipple. 

Yawning she said "well I'm entirely too tired to think about it now. But in the morning we'll discuss..." Kathryn was asleep before she could finish her sentence. 

****** 

The next morning Sebastian awoke before Kathryn. He was almost surprised to see she was still there. The previous night had been amazing so much so that he thought it might have been a dream but as he woke up there she was sleeping beside him. 

Although he had the urge to wake her he figured he'd to let Kathryn sleep a little while longer. Sebastian decided to go see what the cook had prepared for breakfast before coming back to wake her up. Quietly he got up and threw a robe on before heading to the door. After looking back one more time at her he smiled and opened the door. Sebastian nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Tiffani standing on the other side of the door wearing her usual cold smile. 

"Good morning Sebastian" she looked past him to see her daughter sleeping soundly on the bed. "I trust you slept well." 

"As a matter of fact I did" he told her trying to hide the sense of panic he felt. 

Tiffani's cold demeanor never wavered "you won't for long." 

He watched as she turned and walked calmly to the living room. Sebastian glanced once more at Kathryn before closing the door and following after her. "What the hell does that mean?" 

Shaking her head at him she asked "you really think I don't know what was going on with you two? Please Sebastian, nothing happens in my home without my knowledge." 

"The question is what are you going to do about it?" Sebastian wasn't actually aware Tiffani knew about Kathryn and him but in a way he thought it might be a good thing that it was now out in the open. However he had a feeling Tiffani wasn't about to make it easy on them. 

With a sigh she told him "I'm not going to do anything Sebastian. You on the other hand will. You're going to break up with Kathryn." 

He smiled coldly at her demand "oh I don't think so." 

Slowly Tiffani approached him until they were standing only a foot apart. Reaching out to him she caressed his face "Sebastian you're smarter than that. Did you honestly think I was going to just turn the other cheek while I let you ruin my daughter? I don't think so. You see unlike the common trash you usually associate yourself with Kathryn has a reputation to protect. She's a Merteuil and as such she has an image to uphold. Now since she seems to have forgotten that I'm going to have to fix this little mistake she's made or rather you will." 

Sebastian pushed her hand away roughly as he said "no way in hell. I'm in love with her and she loves me and there's nothing you can do about it step mommy." 

"Of course I can" she told him confidently. "You're going to break up with her because if you don't I'm going to have to be forced to send her away." 

"Threatening boarding school now?" 

"No I was thinking somewhere a little more...secure. You know I've been awfully concerned about Kathryn lately. After the death of that friend of hers she just hasn't been herself. I'm terribly worried she might hurt herself so I've been looking into this clinic in Switzerland-" 

"You sick bitch" Sebastian hissed. 

"I'm sick? You shouldn't be throwing stones Sebastian you are after all the one who is sleeping with his step sister. However it ends now. You'll end things with Kathryn or you won't be seeing her again for a very long time." 

"I won't" 

"You will since you supposedly love her. I'm giving you till tomorrow to make up your mind. If you haven't dumped her by then Kathryn will be on a plane with weekend." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	17. Coming Out On Top

Everything Comes Full Circle 

Summary: Sebastian comes up with a way around Tiffani's ultimatum 

Chapter 17: Coming Out On Top 

Sebastian was fucked. As the hot water rushed over his body he leaned his head against the shower tile and contemplated his options. Thanks to his evil stepmother he had an impossible decision to make. He could break the heart of the only girl he ever truly loved or he could never see her again. Either way he was fucked. 

Tiffani gave him until tomorrow night to make a decision which didn't give him a lot of time. Sebastian really did love Kathryn which was why he couldn't stand the idea of her being put away in some clinic. However he knew he couldn't very well tell her he wanted to end things. For starters Kathryn would probably never believe him, especially after last night. After finally getting her to open up to him there was no way in hell he would ruin all that. 

Of course there was always the option of telling Kathryn about her mothers ultimatum. Normally Sebastian would but Tiffani told him that if Kathryn found out about it she would ship her off before she could even say good-bye to him. So Sebastian would keep quiet about it but he wasn't about to give in to that bitch's demands. He was determined to find another solution. 

After getting out of the shower Sebastian wrapped a towel around himself and walked back into the bedroom where he found a naked Kathryn stretched out on his bed reading a book. She looked up at him with a grin "morning." 

"Morning. Nice to see you're finally up." 

"It's your fault" she told him with a yawn. "You kept me up last night." 

"It takes two sweetheart" he smirked at her. 

Kathryn returned it "I suppose you're right. Anyway I thought I heard mother. Is she home?" 

Sebastian's smile fell at the mention of Tiffani "she was." 

"Did you talk with her?" 

"Briefly" 

Studying him she asked "is something wrong?" 

He hesitated a moment before saying "no everything's fine." 

With a grin Kathryn slowly crawled to the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of him. "Are you getting bored with me already?" 

Sebastian looked down at her beautiful body and smirked "I think that might be impossible." 

"Good Answer" Kathryn pulled off his towel off and smiled down at his throbbing erection. Even in the midst of all the turmoil he was feeling, the girl could still manage to make him almost painfully hard. 

Kathryn leaned up like she was going to kiss him but before their mouths could meet she pulled away and moved down his body until her mouth was only centimeters away from his cock. Her wicked tongue lashed out at the tip and then licked up the base. The sensations were driving Sebastian insane which was he guessed the whole point. After sliding his dick all the way into her mouth Kathryn pulled it out and asked "so are you going to tell me what is wrong with you?" 

"Nothing" he groaned "now finish before I come all over your pretty little face." 

She smirked "tell me the truth and maybe I'll let you do that anyway." 

"It's nothing. Now could you please..." 

Kathryn sucked on the head of his cock but then once again pulled away. "You're not telling me something. Now you either tell me what the fuck is bothering you or I won't touch your dick for the rest of the day." Flicking her tongue at his balls she looked up and grinned "it's your call." 

Fed up with the little game and still determined to keep the truth from her Sebastian quickly grabbed Kathryn by the legs and flipped her onto her back. As he climbed on top of her she let out a whimper and murmured "not fair." 

"Life never is" he said told her as he slid between her thighs. "You're right there is something I'm keeping from you and I will tell you about it...eventaully. You just have to trust me to handle it. Can you do that?" 

"Do I have a choice?" 

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride baby" Sebastian ordered right before he began to fuck her brains out. 

* * * * * * 

"I don't know what you expect me to do" Blaine told him as he casually sipped his lattae. 

"I need you to find me something to use against her" Sebastian explained as calmly as possible. "And I need it by tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow? Sebastian in case it's escaped your narrow viewpoint I do have a life outside of making sure yours runs smoothly." 

Rolling his eyes he sighed "you can put Brad the wonder stud on hold for a few hours. Look if I don't do this Kathryn's gone for good." 

Blaine shrugged "Kathryn can take care of herself Valmont." 

"Well think of it this way, there goes 20% of your profits if she leaves." 

"You do have a point but still...what do you think I can possibly dig up in less than twenty four hours?" 

"I don't know be creative." Sebastian pulled out a wad of cash and tossed it carelessly on the table. "I'll give you double your average fee if you follow through." 

Blaine picked up the cash and admired it with a grin. "Well I always have been fond of Kathryn..." 

* * * * * * 

The following day Sebastian still had yet to hear back from Blaine. He called and left at least ten messages but the asshole wasn't picking up the phone. He was undoubtedly too busy getting his dick sucked. Well Sebastian vowed that if he dropped the ball so to speak on this little assignment he would make Blaine's life a living hell. 

Following a tense day at school Sebastian headed into his room thinking about the joint that was in his desk. He defiantly needed something to take the edge off. However as he opened the door he was sickened to see his step mother sitting at his desk as if she belonged there. "What the fuck do you want?" he barked at her. 

She looked up at him with her usual cool gaze and told him "times up." 

"What? No I have until tonight. That was the deal" he said closing the door behind him. 

"Yes but I'm getting bored waiting for an answer. So what will it be Sebastian? Are you going to tell my daughter you're through with her or should I make some travel plans?" 

The only thing in that moment Sebastian could think to do was stall for time. Strolling up to the desk causally he asked "how can you do this to your own daughter?" 

"Oh quit being so melodramatic Sebastian" she sighed. "I'm doing this for her own good" 

"How's that?" 

Getting up from her seat Tiffani walked over to him. "Come now Sebastian did you really think a relationship between you and my daughter would last?" 

"I love her" he snarled "why wouldn't it?" 

"Well setting aside the fact that the two of you are related, by marriage anyway, there's the fact that neither of you are able to sustain a relationship for any substantial amount of time. I mean just look at you and that darling little Annette girl. You got rid of her awfully fast didn't you?" She continued on smirking all the while "you may indeed love Kathryn, Sebastian but face it my daughter is far too self absorbed to love anyone. And no matter how much you care about her I doubt you could manage to keep it in your pants for very long. Just like your father." 

"You're wrong" he replied. 

Tiffani sighed "yes well it doesn't really matter anyway. Now enough stalling I want an answer. What are you going to do?" 

"Fine" he sighed "if you want an answer-" 

Sebastian was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "What is it?" Tiffani hissed. 

One of the maids opened the door with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt but this just arrived." 

"I'll look at it later" Tiffani said shooing her away. 

"Actually it's for master Sebastian. It's marked urgent." 

"Let me see" Sebastian said taking the package from the women's hands. It was a large Fed Ex envelop addressed to him from a Mr. Blaine Tuttle. Smirking Sebastian said "thanks Stella I've been expecting this." 

"What is it?" Tiffani asked annoyed. 

Turning away from her Sebastian eagerly ripped open the envelop and pulled out the few papers inside. At first he didn't understand what he was looking at. He thought Blaine would get him some incriminating photos or something, this just looked like a page full of numbers. However on closer inspection Sebastian realized what the bank statements meant. Turning to his step mother her smirked "my, my haven't we been busy." 

"What is it? What are you babbling about?" 

Studying the sheets he asked casually "so how long have you been broke Tiffani?" 

"Excuse me?" She asked shocked "where on earth did you get that idea?" 

"Well according to these you've spent all your money from your last divorce settlement two years ago." 

Tiffani's mouth fell open but she tried to save face. "That's ridiculous. Don't you think your father would be aware if I didn't have any money?" 

"No he wouldn't because as these statements tell it you've been pilfering from my fathers accounts and putting them in a tidy trust of your own." Shaking his head at her he muttered "I guess you really are nothing more than a gold digging whore after all." 

"You son of a bitch" she hissed as she went to slap him. 

However Sebastian caught her hand before it made contact "oh none of that." 

"Where did you get those documents?" 

"Never mind that. The important question is what am I going to do with them?" 

Composing herself Tiffani smoothed out her well coifed hair as she told him "you won't show them to your father because if you do your precious Kathryn will be out on the streets." 

Sebastian chuckled "oh I don't think so. You may be but not her. According to this you couldn't touch Kathryn's inheritance, that's still in tact and she'll come into it in about three months. So you see while you're rotting away in some prison making all sorts of new girlfriends Kathryn will be living in a penthouse on Madison." Smiling at his new papers he said "yes my father should find this very interesting." 

Realizing she was defeated Tiffani swallowed her pride and muttered "what do you want?" 

Sebastian took a seat behind his desk and eyed his step mother in disgust. "You know what I want." 

"You expect me to just turn the other cheek while you take advantage of my daughter any time you choose?" 

He scoffed "oh please. As touching as your concern is we both know the real reason you wanted me away from Kathryn. She was your insurance policy in case my father ever got wind of all your illegal activity. Without her you might end up with nothing. Well it ends now. You aren't going to touch a dime of Kathryn's money but you are going to go along with everything I tell you." 

"What is that exactly?" 

Leaning back with a smile Sebastian explained "well as it happens you will be making some travel plans Tiff..." 

* * * * * * 

Annette was in desperate need of a bathroom. She was attending the annual Manchester Cares benefit, a school charity that helped raised money for orphans. Almost all of the student body along with most of their parents were attending. This was great, especially for the charity but it made in nearly impossible to find a bathroom without a line. 

Annette decided to go look in the school to see if any of the bathrooms were open. As she was turning the corner to enter the west entrance of the school, she stopped in her tracks when she heard some familiar voices. "It should be done before tonight" an older female voice explained. 

"Good. What time is the flight?" 

Upon hearing the male voice Annette hid behind the adjacent wall. Peeking out from her spot she saw that it was indeed Sebastian talking with his step mother Tiffani. Since James funeral several weeks ago Annette had yet to talk with Sebastian and she didn't want to start now. She was desperately trying to close that chapter of her life. However she couldn't help but be curious about what they were talking about so she eavesdropped for a moment longer. 

"It's at six forty" she explained curtly. "You know Kathryn won't be pleased about being shipped off so suddenly." 

"Yes well it's for her own good. She'll thank me eventually" Sebastian said. 

"Say's you" Tiffani laughed coldly. "I'll just be glad to be rid of her and her temperamental moods." 

"How is it you were never up for mother of the year Tiffani?" Sebastian asked as they headed back to the party. 

Once they were gone Annette walked out from her hiding spot thinking about what she just heard. Kathryn was being shipped off and Sebastian approved of it? That was incredibly odd then again Annette had come to realize that the whole family was pretty much that way. Sighing she resigned herself to not think about the Valmont's or Merteuil's. 

She walked into the school and after the first bathroom she tried was locked she went to the second closest one. However before Annette could open the door it swung open and knocked Annette to the ground. As soon as she hit the hard floor she heard a nasty chuckle followed by "jesus Annette, walk much?" 

Looking up she saw Kathryn was the one who hit her with the door and of course she didn't look a bit apologetic about it. Sighing Annette got to her feet and muttered "why can't I get away from you people?" After straightening out her dress she looked up at Kathryn "you know you could apologize." 

"Yeah I could" Kathryn smiled coldly as she breezed past her. 

Annette should have just ignored her and let her walk away however there was always something about Kathryn that made her feel confrontational. "Well I should probably say good-bye to you. This will probably be the last time we see each other...thank god." 

Kathryn spun around and asked "what are you going on about? I'm not going anywhere." 

"Oh well according to your mother and Sebastian you are" Annette told her thrilled that she finally had something to hurt Kathryn with after all the misery she caused her. "I overheard them talking and apparently this is your last night in New York." 

"Right and I'm just suppose to take you at your word because you eavesdropped on some conversation? I don't think so Dorothy." 

"Fine" Annette sighed. "Believe what you want. All I know is this is the last time I'll have to see you ever again. I guess this proves there's a god after all." Then this a triumphant smile Annette turned away from her enemy for the final time and headed into the bathroom. There was a line. 

* * * * * * 

"What's going on?" Kathryn demanded as she walked into the townhouse to find her mother, step father and Sebastian all sitting around. She had just gotten back from the benefit at Manchester where she had spent a majority of the time looking for her step brother. After her run in with Annette she wanted to know if what she said was true. However she couldn't find him or her mother so she went home. It was apparent from the welcoming she got when she came in that something was indeed going on. 

"Kathryn dear we need to have a talk" her mother said in her typical prim and proper voice. 

Wanting to cut though the bullshit she demanded "are you sending me away?" Judging my the surprised looks they all exchanged Kathryn realized it was the truth. "Jesus Christ it's true!" 

"How did you know that?" Edward asked. 

"Who cares how I found out, no way in hell am I going anywhere." She looked over at Sebastian hoping he would give her some answers but his face remained expressionless. 

"Look Kathryn this is for the best. I've been very worried about you since your friend James passed away. You just haven't been acting like yourself so I think it would be best if you went somewhere to...rest for a little while." 

"Oh please" she exclaimed "don't you dare use his death as an excuse. You've been looking for years for a way to get rid of me mother but there's no way I'm going to let you. I'm not going anywhere." 

Turning to her husband Tiffani said "see, see the paranoia. I'm trying to be a good mother but she always thinks I'm against her." 

"Good mother? What a fucking joke!" Shaking her head in disgust Kathryn charged up to Sebastian who was sitting comfortably and said "you're not actually going to let her do this, are you?" 

Slowly Sebastian stood and in a calm voice said "Kathryn I really think it's for the best." 

"Excuse me?" 

Touching her arm he ignored her hostile attitude. "You know I care about you but I agree with your mother. You need to get out of New York for a little while. Maybe have a fresh start someplace new." 

Kathryn gawked at him in disbelief "I thought you loved me. How could you do this to me?" 

"Dear don't make a scene" her mother sighed. "Now Sebastian has volunteered to take you to the airport. I had Mai Li pack up your things-" 

"What I'm going now? No, no way!" 

"Come on Kathryn" Sebastian said as he took her arm "don't make this harder than it already is." 

Watching as several of the servants carried her suitcases out of the house Kathryn honestly thought she was having a nightmare of some sort. She could actually see her mother doing something like this but never in a million years did she think Sebastian would agree to go along with it. 

As her mother approached her and tried to give her a hug Kathryn pulled away and charged out the door. Sebastian quickly followed after her "wait a second, where are you going?" 

"Not with you, you fucking traitor!" As Kathryn walked out of the house and headed for the street Sebastian grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Let me go!" 

"No we have to get going" he told her as he calmly led her to the awaiting limo. Although Kathryn continued to struggle he opened the door and pulled her into the car. 

When she tried to open the door but found it locked she yelled "this is insane! Let me out." 

"No this is for your own good" 

"Stop saying that! Why are you doing this to me? You told me you loved me" 

He looked over at Kathryn and nodded "I do." 

"Then tell the driver to turn around." 

Sebastian leaned over and gently caressed her face "sorry I can't do that." 

Roughly Kathryn pushed him away and hissed "I can't believe I trusted you. Well never again, I'm not going to let you-" 

Suddenly Sebastian interrupted her by pulling her into a kiss. She tried to squirm away from him but soon found herself giving in. When he pulled away he whispered "if you don't stop with the temper tantrum we are going to miss our flight." 

Still wrapped in his arms Kathryn asked "what do you mean our flight?" 

Slowly Sebastian smiled "oh come on did you think I was really going to let you leave me?" 

"You bastard!" Kathryn yelled when the realization hit her that she had been set up. However as angry as she was, she was far more pleased. Quickly she grabbed him by his jacket and pulled his mouth to hers. They kissed passionately, nearly bruising each others mouth. Then as suddenly as she pulled him to her Kathryn pushed him away and straddled Sebastian. Grabbing the tie around his neck she hissed "you set me up." 

"Yeah and where's my thank you?" 

"Thank you?" Kathryn asked astonished. 

"I gave up the opportunity to see your bitch mother behind bars for this. You bet your ass you better be thankful" he snickered. 

She smiled "what did you have on her?" 

"If you're nice maybe I'll tell you" 

Kathryn leaned into him and gave him a tender kiss. When they pulled away she whispered "you love me?" 

"What do you think?" 

She only smiled in response but then something occurred to her. "Sebastian where are we going?" 

Epilogue Coming Soon 


	18. Epilogue

Everything Comes Full Circle 

**_Epilogue_**

_10 years later_

Balancing her coffee, two rolls of construction paper, purse, crayons and a bag of streamers Annette pushed her way into Mrs. Morgan's first grade class. Upon her arrival she was met with twenty or so screaming six year olds "hi Annette!" 

"Hi guys" she smiled at them as she made her way to the desk in the back. After setting her things down she looked up to the much older Mrs. Morgan who was struggling to regain the attention of the class. "Ok, ok" she said in a cheery voice while waving her hands in a dramatic fashion. "Now that you all have your paint I want to see what sort of masterpieces you can create. Remember I want you to draw what you THINK the character Mary Sue looks like, all right?" 

When she was met with the typical inaudible chatter she made her way back to Annette. "You're late" she told her with mock sternness. 

Annette gave her an apologetic smile "sorry traffic was a nightmare. Then there was a line at the store and I wasn't sure if I got the right decorations-" 

"Annette its fine" she smiled obviously amused. "You are doing a terrific job here. I know when I retire next month the class will be in great hands. 

"Thank you" Annette smiled at the thought. 

In the past ten years Annette's life had been going along as smooth as could be with only the occasional bump or two. Her final semester at Manchester had actually been a quiet one what with the absence of Sebastian and Kathryn. She had gotten into Harvard where she met a new guy named John. Although she had loved him it was hard not to compare him to Sebastian. In the end they broke up at the beginning of her junior year of college. Annette had gotten over him soon enough and had dated on and off since. 

If her romantic life wasn't exactly perfect her career was at least on the right path. While in school she flirted with the idea of pre-med or possibly practicing law but in the end she choose education. Maybe it was because both her parents were teachers she was drawn to that profession. All she knew was that it felt right and it made her happy. Sure teaching might not get her a penthouse of Park Avenue but it didn't matter to her. Annette was happy. 

"So is anything knew going on?" 

Picking up a some paper work she said "oh yes, that new student finally arrived." 

Scanning the classroom for the new face Annette asked "how come they're starting so late?" 

"She's been on an extended holiday with her parents. Usually its school policy not to admit students so late but apparently the parents have some clout." 

"I see" Annette said with a roll of her eyes. Although Somerhill was a great school a majority of the kids came from wealthy families which made some students not to mention their parents hard to deal with. 

"Actually I met her mother and she seemed like such a lovely women. Very devoted to her daughter." 

"That's nice" 

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of a loud crash followed by the piercing scream of a girl. "Oh" Mrs. Morgan winced "would you mind taking care of that? I have to drop some papers off at the front office." 

"Sure" Annette headed in the direction of the noise and found Tommy Collins the biggest trouble maker in class covered in paint. Next to him stood a young girl in tears. "What's going on?" 

Tommy looked up at her in surprise "she poured paint on me." 

"He hit me" the young girl said through tears "and then the paint fell out of my hands." 

Getting her first good look at the girl Annette realized she must be the new student Mrs. Morgan was telling her about. As she knelt down beside the children Annette was in awe at how beautiful the little girl was. With her bright green eyes, porcelain skin, and dark hair she must have been one of the most beautiful children Annette had ever seen. 

Now Annette couldn't be sure what happened but she knew Tommy. Last week he had locked Mary Ann, the smallest girl in class in the closet and then stole the key so they couldn't get her out. Then a few days ago he flushed the class goldfish down the toilet. It was safe to say it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that Tommy could have done this. Annette seriously doubted this beautiful, angelic girl in front of her was at fault. Turing to Tommy she said "I want you to go get cleaned up and when your parents arrive to pick you up I'm going to have a talk with them about your behavior lately." 

"But I didn't do it" he whined "she poured the pain on me when I wouldn't let her use my brush." 

"That's not true" the girl said in a soft voice. 

"You stupid bitch" Tommy spat out at her. 

Several of the classmates oohed at Tommy's language but Annette was far from impressed. "That's enough Tommy! You're going to time out and then you're going to apologize." 

"Fine" he grumbled as he walked off to the bathroom to clean up. 

Turning back to the girl Annette pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her tears away. "It's ok, are you all right honey?" 

She nodded her head as she sniffled "yes." 

"This is you're first day right?" When she got a nod she smiled reassuringly "well I know this might not have been a great start but I promise you you'll love being in this class. My name's Annette, what's yours?" 

"Sydney" she proclaimed proudly. 

"Well that's a pretty name. So Sydney how would you like to be my special helper today?" 

A big smile appeared on her face as she nodded enthusiastically. Sydney had a beautiful smile but there was something strangely familiar about it that Annette couldn't quite place. Shrugging off the feeling she went about introducing the new girl to the rest of the class and then began the next project. 

Throughout the day Sydney remained by Annette's side and she had to admit she was quite impressed by the young girl. For a six year old she was very poised and articulate. It was also clear she was far ahead of her classmates intellectually. She could already read through the whole book while most children struggled with a sentence. Her handwriting was also impressive as was her learning comprehensive skills. Annette was thought about suggesting to Mrs. Morgan that they should consider advancing her up a grade but she decided against it. She was already half in love with the sweet little girl she would hate to see her leave. 

At the end of the day nannies and a few parents were arriving to pick up their respected children. Annette was helping the children with their coats as she waited for Tommy's parents to arrive so she could have a talk with them. She was also waiting around because she wanted to meet Sydney's mother who she had been going on about all day. Apparently she was the prettiest, smartest, funnest, person in the whole world according to Sydney. It was rare to meet a child so enamored of there parents so Annette was curious. 

Bending down to help Sydney with her expensive, black, fur lined coat she asked "did you have fun today?" 

"Yeah and I got..." suddenly something over Annette's shoulder caught the girls attention. "Mommy!" she yelled out as she ran past Annette. 

Smiling Annette turned around to greet the woman she had been hearing so much about. However as she got a look at the woman who's arms Sydney went flying into her smile fell. Clad in a sleek black suit she wrapped her arms around her daughter lovingly before picking her up and carrying her. Her mother was beautiful with the same porcelain skin, dark silky hair, and serious but bright green eyes. Yes Kathryn Meteuil hadn't changed a bit. 

Approaching her with that same confident strut she smiled and practically purred "hello Annette, what a surprise." 

Annette knew nothing with Kathryn was ever a coincidence. In ten years Annette had tried her best to erase the memory of Kathryn from her mind and she had more or less succeeded. After she was shipped off to god knows where she thought little of her. It figured Kathryn would drop back into her life right when she least expected it. Never in a million years did she guess it would be as one of the parents of her students. 

Forcing a polite but cautious smile Annette said "hello Kathryn. Yes it is quite a surprise. I had no idea you were back in town." 

"Yes just this past weekend actually. So you're a teacher here?" 

She nodded "yeah or I will be. What have you been up to? I haven't heard anything since you were sent off to...rest." 

The confident smirk never left Kathryn's face. "Well I finished school in Europe, went to college and studied business. Actually I took over my fathers publishing business. We were living in London but Sydney wanted to come to New York" she said as she playfully tugged at her daughters hair and smiled. "Anyway my husband and I thought it would be a good idea to come back to the states." 

"Oh, so you're married?" 

"Of course she's married silly" Sydney said exasperated. Tugging at the pearls around her mothers neck she asked "where's daddy? He said he would pick me up and take me to get ice cream afterwards." 

"I swear the kid forgets nothing" said a familiar male voice. 

Dropping down from her mothers arms Sydney lunged at the man behind her. If Annette was surprised to see who her mother was she nearly fell to the floor when she met her father. Scooping the little girl up into his arms Sebastian kissed her and asked "you miss me?" 

"Tons and tons" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. 

Turning to face him Kathryn chided "you're late." 

"Sorry traffic was a bitch" he told her as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. As he pulled away he looked up and noticed Annette for the first time. Unlike Kathryn he looked genuinely surprised to see her. "Annette what are you doing here?" 

Sydney giggled "she's my teacher daddy." 

"Really" he said eyeing Kathryn with just a hint of a smile on his lips "how surprising." 

"I thought so" Kathryn said with an innocent shrug. 

Shaking her head Annette sighed "nice to see nothing has changed with you two. So you're married now?" 

"Yeah almost eight years now" Sebastian told her. 

"Hmm, your mother must have had a fit Kathryn." 

"Not really she's dead" she answered casually. 

"Oh" 

There was a pause in the conversation before Sebastian asked "so are you-" 

"Daddy I want to go!" Sydney interrupted as she began to tug at his arm "come on you promised."  


"Ok, ok" giving Annette that famous smile of his he said "sorry I have to get going." 

"All right well it was nice meeting you Sydney" still holding on to her daddy's arm she turned around and waved. Annette looked up and gave Kathryn a tight smile "see you around Kathryn." 

Smiling sweetly she told her before turning away "actually it's Mrs. Valmont." 

Shaking her head Annette watched as Kathryn caught up with her husband and daughter. It was strange seeing them again after all this time especially together. Often when she thought about what it would be like if she saw Sebastian again she usually figured it would be painful. However it hadn't been. Well maybe just a little bit as she watched him put his arm around Kathryn. 

Annette started to turn away when she noticed Tommy getting yelled at by his father while his mother talked with Mrs. Morgan. As the Valmont's passed by Sydney stopped momentarily and looked at Tommy. A slow, wicked smile suddenly appeared on her supposedly angelic child's face. When Tommy looked over at her with a miserable expression her smile grew and she muttered "loser" to him before turning away to follow after her parents. 

It occurred to Annette in that moment that maybe Tommy was telling the truth after all. Sydney had seemed so genuinely upset that Annette of course believed her. She quietly wondered if it was all an act. After all her mother was one hell of an actress, what if it ran in the family? Shaking her head Annette realized maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to advance the child after all. 

* * * * * * 

"So tell me the truth" Sebastian asked his wife as they climbed into the limo. "Did you know Annette was Syd's teacher?" 

With an shrug Kathryn asked "what makes you think that?" 

"I know you Kathryn, you can't hide anything from me" 

Grinning slyly at him she purred "care to make a wager on that?" 

"Mrs. Monty told her at the party" Sydney said as sat next to her father and pulled out her drawing utensils. 

Kathryn's mouth fell down in mock shock "you little traitor." Her daughter only giggled mischievously in response which only made Kathryn love her more. She was so very much her daughter. Looking across at her husband she told him "ok maybe I had an idea she worked at the school." 

"I knew it" he smirked. "Don't you think it's a little juvenile to try to one up her after all these years?" 

"I was just curious how she would react is all" 

"Well she did seem quite friendly" Sebastian said purposely trying to push her buttons. "And she was checking me out." 

"Please" she snorted in disdain "you're hardly that appealing anymore." 

With his typical cocky smile he told her "that's not what you said last night."  


Kathryn only raised an eyebrow and smiled at the memory. Looking up from her drawing Sydney asked "How do you know Annette, mommy?" 

"She use to be friends with daddy"" 

Ever the intuitive child she asked him "was she your girlfriend?" 

"Yep" 

"Did you like her a lot?" When he nodded she went on "more than mommy?" 

Wrapping an arm around his daughter he kissed the top of her head and gave Kathryn a reassuring smile "never. Now who wants ice cream?" 

* * * * * * 

An hour later with a belly full of ice cream Sydney put her drawings aside and fell asleep on her father lap. Although it was getting late they still had one more stop to make. As the limo came to a stop outside the cemetery gates Sebastian asked "are you sure you want to do this?" 

Glancing out the window Kathryn replied "yes." 

"Do you want me to go with you?" 

"No it's ok" smiling down at her sleeping daughter she said "stay here with her. I won't be long." 

The driver opened the door and she got out of the car and made her way into the dark cemetery. The heels of her stiletto boots crunched in the snow as she made her way to his grave. It was funny after all these years she still remembered exactly where to find him even in the dark. When she reached the medium sized head stone she stopped in front of it and smiled "hello James." 

Kathryn waited a beat as if expecting an answer. When she was met with only cold air she went on. "I'm not very good at this so bare with me. I'm here...well I'm here to apologize I guess for the way everything turned out. I mean I realize now I wasn't exactly responsible for your death, Sebastian's drilled it into my head enough times. I want to apologize for the way I treated you." 

Shaking her head sadly she knelt down and touched the cold marble stone. "You loved me and I still for the life of me don't know why. I was awful to you, I used you and you still...you still cared about me. Aside from Sebastian you were really the only true friend I ever had. So I wanted to let you know that I am thankful to you and I do love you for what you gave to me." 

"Anyway I'm sorry I haven't come to see you sooner. I've been away" Smiling she told him "I'm married to Sebastian now if you can believe it and for the first time in my life I'm genuinely happy. We have the most beautiful, perfect little girl. You would adore her. I showed her your picture once and she thought you were very handsome. That's quite a compliment coming from a six year old." Kathryn laughed at the memory and then let out a deep sigh. "James I just wanted to let you know you're in my thoughts and that I'll never forget you. You deserved so much more than me." 

* * * * * * 

"Where'd mommy go?" Sydney asked half asleep as she lifted her head up. 

Caressing his daughters hair Sebastian explained "she's visiting a friend baby." 

"Oh" she then fell back against him and fell asleep. 

As she did Sebastian glanced nervously out the window wondering if Kathryn was all right. When they made plans to return back to New York she told him one of the first things she wanted to do was visit James. This had worried Sebastian not because he was jealous but because he knew just the mere mention of James made his wife upset. He wasn't sure how she would react to visiting his grave. She had been gone awhile and Sebastian wondered if maybe he should go out after her. 

Just then the car door opened and Kathryn climbed in and sat down next to her husband. Touching his warm hand to her cool face Sebastian asked "are you ok?" 

Kathryn smiled at him reassuringly before leaning in and giving him a kiss. "I'm fine." 

"That's good" he told her as she rested her head against his shoulder. 

"Lets go home" 

**_The End_**


End file.
